An Unwanted Wish
by LuvyDragon
Summary: Solo una pequeña historia. ¿Recuerdan aquellas historias en donde un personaje desea o se pregunta cómo sería la vida si el o ella no hubiera existido?, pues…
1. Capítulo 1

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **An Unwanted Wish**

Capítulo 1: Gokudera Hayato

-... Che... todo es una mierda... - murmuró entre dientes, pateando una roca en el camino sin importarle a quien golpeo o que daño podría causar con ello. No le importaba, para nada, igual estaba solo y nadie se atrevía a acercársele (al menos no con buenas intenciones), solo lo miraban y murmuraban quien sabe qué, pero muy probablemente cosas malas, sobre él. Lo mismo de siempre, pensó de mala gana, siempre igual, nadie lo aceptaba solo porque era mestizo, no importa cuanto lo intentará, siempre era repudiado solo por eso, nunca se molestaban en mirar otra cosa que no fuera sus orígenes, eso lo hacía llenarse de ira. No era justo, simplemente no era justo, no era justo en lo absoluto, su procedencia no determinaba quien era o que podía o no hacer, así que simplemente no era justo... No importaba a que familia se dirigiera, siempre terminaba igual...

\- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí... el mestizo de nuevo... - Canto una voz burlona desde algún rincón cercano...

\- Cállate idiota. - contesto sin siquiera pensarlo, no necesitaba nada de esto a-¡Crash!

\- ¡Nadie me ordena que hacer insolente mocoso! - Dijo furioso el desconocido tomándolo por el cuello y lanzándolo contra una pared de un callejón duramente. - Te daré una lección-

-... Muévete hacia la izquierda...

No sabía de dónde provino la segunda voz, pero obedeció, esquivando un puñetazo que iba directo a su cara, y automáticamente sacó sus dinamitas...

\- ¡No lo hagas!, ¡no en este lugar!

Brevemente registro que la voz era un poco femenina, pero pertenecía a un chico. Sin embargo, no le hizo caso y encendió las bombas que había sacado y las lanzó por todo el lugar sin pensar. Nadie se metía con él y nadie le decía que hacer, no estaba buscando problemas de todos modos. Sonrió y se río al verlos salir a todos despavoridos, ignorando todas las amenazas que le eran lanzadas a su persona, sin darle importancia alguna, nunca lo hacía y no empezaría ahora... Perdió su sonrisa al darse cuenta de una cosa: estaba rodeado de sus propias bombas, y no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para salir a tiempo, estaba condenado a explorar junto con ellas... Trago saliva nerviosamente y cerró los ojos, esperando su fin, sin querer ver lo que iba a pasarle...

Luego de casi un minuto, los abrió curioso, no había pasado nada y esas bombas estallaban rápido... Rayos, ¡las había comprado por esa misma razón!, pero suponía que tenía que agradecer de sobremanera en lugar de bombardear al vendedor por haberle vendido bombas defectuosas... Pestañeo varias veces, sin poder creer lo que veía y hasta un poco asustado, pero aun así se armó de valor y se agachó... Tomo una casi rezando porque no fuera una mala broma y le estallará en la mano... Sí, no había ninguna duda ahora, magnífica y misteriosamente todas estaban apagadas mágicamente al parecer, como si nunca las hubiera encendido... cosa que era errónea porque las mechas tenían las puntas quemadas... y nada estaba mojado...

\- Espero que estés feliz con esto... - Susurró una voz muy cerca, como si le hubieran susurrado al oído, una voz aliviada y sumisa por alguna extraña razón que no sabría decir...

Con miedo, ahora si tenía miedo porque estaba bastante seguro de que estaba solo, miró a todos lados con prisa. No había nadie, no había absolutamente nadie, estaba completamente solo... Pero... si hubiera estado completamente solo... estaría muerto, ¿verdad?

-... Gracias... seas quien seas... o lo que seas... - Le tomó algo de trabajo decir, ¡podría ser un alíen que quería hacer experimentos con él por todo lo que sabía!

No espero ninguna respuesta, dudaba que fuera a recibir una y francamente no quería empezar a dudar de su cordura... otra vez. Así que se levantó, guardo sus bombas (las compro, no las iba a dejar perder) y estaba a punto de irse cuando la misma voz hablo de nuevo:

-... ¿Puedes oírme? - El ser parecía tanto horrorizado como esperanzado, y sorprendido. - No, por supuesto que no... - Un suspiro triste y melancólico le siguió... -... Cuídate Gokudera-kun...

Se detuvo, congelado. Una cosa era oír voces sin cuerpo aparente, por no decir lógica alguna, y a pesar de que le gustaba lo sobrenatural eso no quería decir que encontrará toda esta situación agradable... Y otra cosa muy diferente era oír voces que sabían tu nombre e incluso parecían imitar a una persona real... Y lo peor era que a pesar del miedo, sentía emoción y felicidad con la última frase, sin entender porque o como, pero a ese punto... Estaba vivo por una voz, desde allí las cosas no eran normales, ¿así que por qué no hacerlas peor?

\- ¿Quién o que eres...? - No había nadie más allí para que lo llamarán loco, así que...

-...

Gokudera hizo una mueca, aparte de estar hablando con voces sin cuerpo, ahora el dichoso ser, estaba comenzando a pensaren un fantasma (tenía más sentido que un alíen) o estaba muy sorprendido o muy asustado, aunque no tenía la más mínima idea del porqué. ¿Ahora se iba a ser el que no existía luego de todo esto?, eso explicaría porque demonios no había muchas pruebas sobre lo sobrenatural...

-... Lo siento... - Pestañeo, ¿de verdad estaba tratando con un fantasma?, ¿que de paso era un chico joven si la voz no lo engañaba? - Mi nombre es... - Oh genial, ¿por qué demonios un ser sobrenatural tendría miedo?, ¡no tenía sentido! - Tsuna...

\- ¿Tsuna? - De broma no le dijo que se llamaba Tuna...

¿Solo eso?, ¿qué clase de nombre era ese?, y al parecer el fantasma pareció leerle el pensamiento, debido a que oyó un leve susurro de pies, era un fantasma tímido al parecer...

\- En realidad, Tsuna es solo una abreviación... - Ah, eso estaba mejor, ¿y cómo sería el nombre completo? - Me gusta más así, tan poco sería bueno que sepas mucho sobre mi...

Bueno, estaba hablando con un fantasma de todas las cosas, no podía ser exactamente exigente... ¡Más bien estaba teniendo una conversación civilizada en lugar de correr por su vida o algo así!

-... ¿Razones personales? - Se limitó a preguntar, sin realmente saber que decir...

\- Algo así... - Fue la respuesta suave, tranquila y un tanto tímida.

Un rato de silencio...

-... ¿Me has estado siguiendo todo este tiempo? - Preguntó con curiosidad.

-... Desde hace unos días, lo siento mucho...

Eso... ¡Eso explicaba su repentino golpe de suerte!, aunque no era la gran cosa si era honesto... Aunque ahora se sentía un tanto... nervioso otra vez. Tenía un fantasma que aparentemente era un asechador... al menos no era un fantasma malo o bromista, gracias a Dios.

\- Me has salvado la vida. - Y solo por eso no se enojaría y trataría de hacerle tragar bombas (aunque eso fuera imposible).

-... No sé si querías eso... - Por alguna razón estaba casi seguro de que el fantasma miro a sus pies (si es que tenía) y jugueteo con sus manos tímidamente.

Iba a ser completamente honesto consigo mismo: era difícil hablar con un fantasma, era difícil hablar con alguien que sabias que estaba allí pero no lo podías ver. Aunque al mismo tiempo era muy agradable... nunca había tenido una charla tan amena...

\- ¿Quieres ir al parque? - Honestamente no sabía para que preguntó...

\- ¿Estás invitándome? - Pestañeo y casi dio un paso atrás, eso fue casi un medio grito femenino...

Si Gokudera apostara, diría que el chico estaba saltando de emoción en este momento... Por otra parte...

-... Si... - Respondió lentamente, ¿qué paso con la timidez? - No eres de aquí, ¿cierto? - Estaban hablando en japonés estando en Italia...

-... No, estoy aquí por un amigo, ya no me necesita, es muy fuerte, pero aún me preocupo por el... - Ah, allí estas, bienvenida de vuelta timidez. Aunque no viniste sola... ¿por qué viniste con la tristeza de todas las cosas? - No debería, como dije: es muy fuerte, puede cuidarse solo perfectamente bien... - Fue un murmullo muy bajo...

Por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón sintió celos, muchos celos... algo que no tenía mucha lógica si apenas iba conociendo al fantasma del cual solo sabía una abreviación de su nombre. Cielos, era tanto deprimente como vergonzoso esta situación... Y estaba apostando a que el fantasma estaba felizmente ignorante de ello.

\- ¿No has ido a-

\- Ya lo hice... - Lo interrumpió con una voz relativamente honesta y calmada. - Pero él no puede verme, ni sabe quién soy... - Eso es aún más triste, pero se abstendría de preguntar, por ahora. - Es mejor así, está bien, así que... - Y allí está otra vez esa frase que estaba seguro que era una mentira piadosa para la misma persona que la decía. - Tengo que seguir la ronda más tarde...

\- ¿Ronda? - ¿Para que necesitaría un fantasma hacer una...?

\- Nada de qué preocuparse. - Estaba seguro de que, si pudiera verlo, estaría viendo una sonrisa amable que trataría de asegurarle que todo estaba bien al igual que su voz.

Estaba tratando con un recién fallecido, ¿no es así?, y un chico joven para hacer las cosas peor... Dejo el asunto ir, mayormente por respeto, si el fantasma no quería contarle, entonces debía ser por una buena razón y debía respetar eso... Aunque eso solo hacía más misteriosa esta situación...

\- ¿Nos vamos yendo Tsuna-sama?

\- ¿Tsu-Tsuna-sama? - Estaba casi seguro de que el fantasma tuvo un infarto a pesar de estar muerto.

\- ¿Hay algún problema con eso Tsuna-sama? - Preguntó casi con inocencia, a pesar de no haber visto nada igual era gracioso.

\- No lo vas a cambiar... ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza, para luego reírse ante el profundo suspiro que le siguió. Podría no ver, pero podía oír y con solo eso bastaba para poder divertirse. Era algo deprimente tener como único amigo a un fantasma, pero no negaría que le gustaba... Y se sentía como si algo en su vida hubiera regresado, una sensación que no sabía que tenía hasta ese momento, y... no quería que cambiará. Sin embargo, como le gustaría saber porque todo este tiempo no se había dado cuenta de que algo le faltaba, y solo con ese fantasma sentía que su vida estaba como debía estar... Era extraño, muy extraño, pero no se iba a quejar...

Una semana pasó, y si Tsuna no fuera invisible, hubiera dicho que era la persona más tímida y viva que había conocido. A parte de que era la primera a quién no le importaba su procedencia, de hecho... nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida como ahora, Tsuna era un buen amigo, fantasma o no... aunque ciertamente era muy asustadizo, así estuviera muerto... lo cual era demasiado divertido, sería aún mejor si pudiera verlo...

\- Ne... - Tenía que preguntar o la curiosidad se lo comería vivo. - ¿Cómo es que moriste?

\- ¿Morí? - ¿Por qué tan perplejo?, si sabía que estaba muerto... ¿verdad?

\- Ya sabes, ¿cómo terminaste siendo un fantasma?

-...

Silencio incómodo, ¿había metido la pata en el barro tan pronto?

-... Disculpa-

\- No morí, no estoy muerto...

\- ¿Eh? - Eso no tenía mucho sentido...

\- No estoy vivo tampoco, algo paso y terminé así... - Ahora estaba aún más confundido... - Perdí todo lo que me importa, pero... - Eso era... cruel y muy, muy triste. - Estoy feliz, gracias Gokudera-kun...

\- ¿Eh? - ¿Por qué demonios sentía que esto era una despedida?

-... No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que volver a casa... - Pestañeo, ¿los fantasmas tenían casa? - Antes de que sea tarde... - ¿Tarde para qué? - Lo siento, tengo que decir adiós...

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué ahora que todo estaba tan bien?, si se iba... iba a terminar solo otra vez, su vida se volvería aquel bucle de ira, soledad y angustia que conocía tan bien y que no quería volver a experimentar...

\- Espera... - ¡¿Por qué?! - ¿a dónde vas? - Rezó porque al menos le diera ese consuelo...

\- Namimori, Japón... - Fue la respuesta sumisa. - ese es mi último destino... - ¡¿Ultimo?! - Gracias por todo Gokudera-kun, cuídate mucho, se mas fuerte, y... que no te importe tu procedencia, tu eres tú, una de las mejores personas que conozco, no cambies nunca...

No importa cuántas veces lo llamó, él se había ido en la última palabra... Con un gemido de frustración, se decidió solo una cosa: Namimori, Japón... No había forma ni manera en que fuera a dejar que él se fuera o se lo arrebataran, haría todo lo que tuviera que hacer para recuperar a su amigo, aquella pieza misteriosa faltante en su vida... No iba a volver a su miserable forma de vida sin al menos dar una buena batalla, por nada era Smoking Bomb Hayato.


	2. Capítulo 2

tbrendadennisse: Gracias :) Lo intente :P

RdB, khr no es muy logico que digamos ., aunque no te puedo negar que tienes un buen punto.

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **An Unwanted Wish**

Capítulo 2: Yamamoto Takeshi

-...

\- Listo, con esto ya estás por hoy, deberías de ir a dormir... - Ni siquiera miro a su padre, así que el solo suspiro antes de desearle buenas noches e irse...

Una vez que se fue, finalmente dejo las lágrimas caer, lágrimas de frustración. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que alguien fuera capaz de salvarlo a última hora?, aún quería saber de dónde demonios había salido el colchón y quién demonios lo había tirado allí a último momento. Era tan raro en solo pensar que había un colchón en la escuela de todas las cosas, era incluso un poco terrorífico... no, mejor no pensar en las razones, luego podría preguntar directamente que rayos hacia un colchón allí, y obviamente la respuesta no debería de ser: "para salvar a alguien de caer de la azotea", porque si lo era haría un muy buen escándalo.

En cuanto al culpable... no sabía si de verdad quería saberlo o no, porque si lo sabía de seguro le retorcería el cuello, y/o le gritaría muchas cosas. En verdad, él había saltado de la azotea, estaba cansado ya de esta vida, de estar poniendo sonrisas falsas en su cara, de estar siendo usado por ser popular, de estar fingiendo estar feliz... ¡Incluso en su casa tenía que fingir!, no era justo y cuando finalmente reunió el valor de saltar viene un estúpido a "salvar el día"...

-... ¿Qué rayos...? - Tal vez ya las pastillas antidepresivas ya estaban afectando su sanidad, de verdad, porque era imposible que alguien le estuviera limpiando las mejillas... ¡No había nadie en frente de él por Dios!

\- Lo siento mucho Yamamoto-kun, no mereces morir, y no puedo dejarte hacer algo tan feo, simplemente no puedo... – Oyó decir justo en frente de él, una voz joven y masculina, algo femenina…

Si, definitivamente los antidepresivos se estaban metiendo con su sanidad, no había ninguna duda... Sabía que debía de haber escupido esas pastillas o algo…

\- Eres una persona increíble, eres muy bueno en el béisbol, cualquiera mataría por ser tan bueno como tú. – Si claro, como no voz imaginaria. - Tienes un padre que te ama tanto que haría cualquier cosa por ti, absolutamente cualquier cosa con la única condición de que seas feliz...

O quizás su padre o alguien había puesto alguna grabadora, o tal vez se había vuelto hasta loco, porque oír voces imaginarias no era exactamente una buena señal... Prefería pensar cualquiera de esas teorías, así no fueran ciertas, ya que no quería pensar en un caso al estilo Pepe Grillo, de verdad no quería pensar en algo como eso... Además, parecían manos humanas lo que lo estaba tocando en la cara, limpiando las lágrimas. O tal vez estaba dormido y todo esto era un sueño muy raro...

\- Además Yamamoto-kun... – Definitivamente no iba a tomar más medicamentos anti-depresivos por el resto de su vida, no le importaba lo que dijera su padre o los médicos. - Incluso si crees que no tienes amigos... – Amigos de verdad, por supuesto que no, o no estaría en esta situación. - créeme cuando te dijo que si hay gente que quiere ser tu amigo de verdad, simplemente no has tenido aún esa oportunidad, pero la tendrás... – Si, algún día muy lejano y quizás hasta en otra dimensión. - Y un verdadero amigo no dejaría que hicieras una estupidez como quitarte la vida, al igual que yo.

Más que definitivo: no tomaría más antidepresivos, estaban dañando su cordura, la poca que le quedaba de seguro. No era normal estar oyendo voces ni a su conciencia ni nada por el estilo y menos tan cerca de él o tan consciente de ello. No, ya vería como hacía, lo cual terminaría probablemente en escupir las pastillas cuando su padre no lo estuviera viendo...

\- Pero miren, ¡Yamamoto ya volvió! – Grito alguien, aparentemente una chica. A él no le importaba en lo absoluto.

A veces odiaba su vida de verdad, no podía creer que su padre creyera que ya estaba lo suficientemente bien como para ir a clase... Tal vez incluso pensó que volver a este lugar le haría algún bien... lo cual dudaba, pero bueno, cada quien con su mundo... De la nada, sintió una mano en su hombro, sintió su ira subir, pero cuando giro... no había absolutamente nadie...

\- Si no quieres sonreír, no sonrías. – Dijo alguien, pero no sabía de dónde.

Parecía la voz de un chico, pero no había nadie cerca de él... ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?, bueno, había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que escucho voces imaginarias…

\- Oi, ¡Yamamoto!, ¿qué te pasa?, es tu turno de batear. – Se quejó uno de sus compañeros de equipo que ni de su nombre se acordaba.

Honestamente, podría importarle menos. No tenía ganas de jugar con ellos de todos modos, así que, ignorando los llamados y demás, se fue del lugar y se dirigió a la azotea. No había nadie allí que lo molestará, ni nadie al cual tuviera que sonreír y ser amable... ¿Por qué demonios siquiera se molestaba en actuar como un buen amigo cuando no tenía ni uno?, era un idiota…

\- Si no quieres sonreír, no sonrías.

De nuevo esa voz... y sonó justo a su lado, y aun así no había nadie allí... Era oficial, o se estaba volviendo loco de atar, o tenía algún espíritu detrás de él... Los anti-depresivos no podían ser, a menos que su padre también se los estuviera metiendo con la comida o algo... Okey, ya era suficiente, no había nadie allí, por lo que nadie podría llamarlo loco si decidía hablar con un ser inexistente o imaginario... Cualquier cosa siempre podía ir a una iglesia, porque tal vez necesitaba algún exorcismo...

\- ¿Eres mi ángel de la guarda o qué? - No tenía por qué ser amable o aparentar nada... Vaya, eso era un gran alivio, ¿por qué no había hecho esto antes?

\- No... - Por alguna razón, sentía que había asustado al otro ser, y le hacía sentir algo culpable por alguna razón desconocida, aunque poco le importaba en ese momento. - Nada de eso, soy solo... - ¿Solo qué?, ¿una voz imaginaria? - un amigo. - Anexo la última parte con timidez el ser imaginario. Oh cielos, casi quería reírse, vaya mentira, ¿estaba tan desesperado? - Aunque siendo honesto, nunca tuve muchos amigos ni soy uno muy bueno...

Vaya, ¿quién demonios era este chico imaginario?, casi sonaba como una víctima de constante bullying... Si eso era cierto, ¿era tan patético como para crear un ser imaginario tan opuesto?, ¿un popular?, o sería mejor un ex-popular... Simplemente no tenía-

\- Yamamoto-kun, deja de pensar tanto, te saldrán canas. - Si supiera exactamente donde estaba el extraño ser, lo hubiera carbonizado con la mirada. - Sabes, siempre te he admirado... – Ah sí, como todo el mundo, claro… - Siempre feliz, siempre dando lo mejor de ti, eres un gran jugador, eres popular y no estás solo... – Siempre estaba solo, a menos que contara a su padre.

\- Estar rodeado de amigos falsos-

\- Tienes a tu padre, no estás solo. Además, ¿se te ha ocurrido tratar al menos de hablar con personas como Hibari-san?, ¿o fuera de este lugar?, eres una persona maravillosa Yamamoto-kun... – Espera… ¿Hibari?, ¿por qué Hibari de todas las personas habidas y por haber? - solo no has conseguido a las personas adecuadas. – Adecuadas… claro…

\- Para ser un ser imaginario, sí que eres raro. – Por no decir idiota-

\- ¿Imaginario?, oh no… - Espera… ¿eso era una risa?, genial, completamente genial, lo que faltaba… - No soy un amigo imaginario, soy lo más cercano a un fantasma… - Eso no lo hacía muy diferente… - Si fuera imaginario, solo oirías lo que quieres oír, bueno o malo, ¿he hecho eso? – Lo último sonó un tanto triste, pero…

\- No… - Más bien había estado mayormente diciendo cosas opuestas a las que él creía, y aunque había dicho cosas que esperaría oír de otras personas… también había dicho cosas que nadie más había dicho, o esperaría que dijeran. - ¿Por qué Hibari? – Era una buena pregunta…

\- Porque Hibari no es una mala persona, es muy amable más bien… - ¿Qué? – Si respeta las reglas, no tendrás ningún problema con él, ¿sabes? – Bueno, sí, eso todo el mundo lo sabía… - No es muy hablador, pero sabe que decir, o que hacer, y sabe escuchar. – Este chico estaba drogado… ¿no? – Si quieres una prueba de que no estoy mintiendo, déjame preguntarte algo… - Asintió sin pensarlo mucho, no era como si pudiera preguntarle algo del otro mundo… - ¿Quién crees que te salvo?, déjame ayudarte a responder: ¿conoces a alguien que pase tanto tiempo aquí como para tener un lugar cómodo para dormir?

Pestañeo varias veces, no podía creer que no había pensado en eso antes… ¡Tenia sentido!, Hibari hubiera mordido hasta la muerte a cualquier otra persona que se hubiera atrevido a meter un colchón en el instituto sin una muy buena razón, y el prefecto pasaba tanto tiempo aquí que bien podría vivir aquí. Tomando eso en cuenta, no sería de extrañar que el prefecto tomara siestas o un buen descanso en un lugar cómodo, ¿y que más cómodo que un colchón o una cama?, aunque eso no explicaba como Hibari-un momento…

\- Tu le dijiste a Hibari… - Este desgraciado-

\- Si, lo hice… - Fue la respuesta algo nerviosa y resignada. – No me escuchabas en ese entonces, pero Yamamoto-kun… - Pero ¿qué?, ¡había arruinado todo! – incluso si no le hubiera dicho nada, Hibari-san ya sabía. – Se congelo en el sitio… ¿Qué? – Hibari-san es muy listo, él sabía lo que tramabas… - Un suspiro profundo por parte del fantasma. – Creo que la única razón por la cual Hibari no se te ha acercado es porque tu no quieres hablar con nadie.

-… ¿Desde cuándo…? – Eso no importaba, la verdad, ya no. – No importa… ¿crees que debería…?

\- Hibari-san es un buen amigo si se le da la oportunidad, y a él no le importa tu talento, tus razones, tu popularidad, nada de eso… - Una risa un tanto divertida. – Hibari-san es una persona algo peculiar, si en alguien puedes confiar es en él, así no lo parezca. Ya tienes la prueba de eso… - Pues… Hibari pudo haber dicho y demás desde hace bastante rato si eso era cierto…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió de verdad, aunque no mucho.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti fantasma-chan? - Solo esperaba no ofenderlo con eso, pero para saber... - Me has estado siguiendo por un buen rato, ¿no?

\- Tsuna, solo Tsuna está bien. No soy exactamente un fantasma… - Dijo lo último un tanto nervioso. – Y… si, ha sido un buen rato. Simplemente no podías oírme…

¿Era solo él o el fantasma había cambiado el tema rápidamente con una simple excusa?

\- Tsuna... primera vez que oigo ese nombre... - Aunque para ser honesto, le sonaba como tuna... y ahora tenía hambre, rayos.

\- Es solo un apodo, mi nombre es un poco más largo... - Fue la explicación tímida, y podía imaginarse perfectamente al chico mirando a otro lado, apenado.

\- Bueno, un gusto en conocerte Tsuna, soy Yamamoto Takeshi, puedes decirme Takeshi si gustas. - No sabía para que se presentaba, el fantasma sabía su nombre antes de todo esto... lo cual daba algo de miedo ahora que lo pensaba.

\- No, Yamamoto-kun está bien. - Por alguna razón eso le sonó como una mentira, pero lo dejo pasar... no podía exactamente discutir con un fantasma.

\- Será mejor que me vaya, el receso acabará dentro de poco. - Y no había comido nada. No importaba. - ¿Podrías decirme porque me has estado siguiendo por tanto tiempo?

\- Es algo complicado… - Ah claro, complicado… si como no. – Podrías decir, que yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos, y no quería que pasaras por algo como esto, pero igual paso, lo siento. – Espera, ¿qué?

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Esta vez, nadie le contesto. Genial, realmente genial…

Desgraciadamente, tal y como lo había esperado, no tuvo tiempo de comer, pero le daba igual, no era como si tuviera un gran apetito de todos modos. Y francamente no había tenido que lidiar con nadie... Aunque nada de eso implicaba que iba a escaparse de su terapeuta, eso sería mucho pedir... De hecho, todo el poco buen humor que había logrado obtener se evaporo tan rápido como una gota de agua en un desierto durante el día cuando los llamaron a él y a su padre...

\- Buenas tardes, Takeshi-kun, Yamamoto-san.

Buenas tardes si como no, y aunque no respondió su padre si lo hizo y le dio una mirada de advertencia. Se sentó y trato de no mirar a la señora terapeuta, al parecer nadie entendía que no quería estar aquí. Y al parecer nadie entendía que esto no lo estaba ayudando en nada…

\- Si no quieres sonreír, no lo hagas. – Oh, había aparecido… - Tu padre solo está preocupado… - No me digas… - se honesto, hará las cosas mucho más rápidas y no tendrás que venir aquí tan seguido. Mentir solo alargara las cosas… - Quería preguntar como rayos sabia eso… pero no podía si no quería quedar como un loco. – Nos vemos, Yamamoto-kun, Hibari-san está esperando una visita de tu parte.


	3. Capítulo 3

MdB, me alegra que te divirtieras y de nada :)

Nota: Perdón por la tardanza, la universidad se volvió un completo show, no me creerían si se los contara. En realidad, aun es un show, creo que con solo decir que me tuve que inscribir sin saber notas dice algo, no es así? Desgraciadamente, eso solo la punta del iceberg como quien dice. No tendré vacaciones de por medio, empiezo el Lunes como si nada, las inscripciones fueron el Miércoles-Viernes, y el semestre anterior termino oficialmente ayer. La buena noticia es que me quedan solo tres materias (incluyendo Pasantias) y luego quedaría la defensa de la tesis :3 Ando feliz~ Tratare de publicar el capitulo que sigue de esta historia hoy o mañana, y ya estoy trabajando con Family of the Past :3

Sin mas que decir, por favor disfruten la lectura.

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **An Unwanted Wish**

Capítulo 3: Ryohei Sasagawa

\- ¡Los espero mañana al extremo!

\- ¡Claro!, ¡nos vemos mañana!

Al sonar las puertas y quedar solo en el club de boxeo, Ryohei sabia que no iban a volver. Nunca lo hacían, nadie realmente venia por querer participar, y quienes lo hacían eran raros casos. No, la mayoría venia solo para reírse y burlarse, a espaldas de el por supuesto. Era el hazme reír de los club, y quizás uno de los mas notorios en la institución como tal. De seguro daban por sentado que el no sabia nada, que no oía nada, pero la verdad era que si sabia.

Sabia que muchos creían que era un estúpido y un cabeza hueca, que era un gritón y que tenia una obsesión no muy saludable con el boxeo y con lo extremo. También había oído bromas y gente quejándose de su voz, de sus "gritos", y mayormente del uso de la palabra "extremo". Ah claro, tampoco faltaba aquellos comentarios acerca de que llevaba "años" atrasado en la escuela y sobre lo pobrecita que era su hermanita por tener a alguien como el de hermano, así como los comentarios y apuestas de que ella se graduaría primero que el.

Nada de eso le molestaba, la verdad. Su pasión era el boxeo y eso no iba a cambiar, si no podían entenderlo no era su problema. El era feliz así, disfrutaba lo que hacia, y su hermana era feliz por el también. Solo tenia que ignorarlos, como siempre, así que no había ningún problema. Ese método lo había salvado muchas veces de bromas pesadas y de malos encuentros. Ryohei sabia que muchos odiaban su voz, así que nunca aceptaba nada de otras personas, y siempre iba preparado para una pelea.

Tenia mala reputación con los profesores, no solo por sus notas tristemente. Si había algo que no podía dejar pasar era que se metieran con su hermana, lo cual pasaba, incluso ahora. Su hermana es una bendición de Dios, haría lo que fuera para protegerla… incluso de sus pretendientes, los cuales no dejaban de crecer de numero y aun peor: cada vez eran peores. Ya estaba que harto que trataran de forzarla a citas, entre otras cosas. Lo peor hasta ahora habia sido apostarla. ¡APOSTAR A SU HERMANA POR DIOS!

Eso no termino para nada bien, ni siquiera recordaba con claridad a cuantas personas metió en el hospital. Ryohei estaba mas que furioso ese día, y muchos fueron victimas de su rabia, en especial aquellos quienes pensaron que sería una buena idea apostar como premio a una chica sin su consentimiento cuyo hermano era un boxeador extremo. No termino bien para ellos, ni para el boxeador. La única razón por la cual no fue expulsado de la institución se debió a su hermana, a Hana, y a otros pocos quienes explicaron la situación. Ryohei fue suspendido por casi 3 meses, quizás un poco más, por su uso de violencia, y básicamente se llevó una larga reprimenda por no haber manejado la situación con los adultos y sin golpes. Lo más importante era: sin golpes.

Mucho estaban pidiendo de él, la verdad. Mucho estaban pidiendo de un hermano mayor sobre-protector, y parecían no saberlo. Eso o se estaban haciendo la vista gorda, lo más seguro era la segunda. Por los momentos estaba bajo amenaza: un acto de violencia significaría su expulsión, sin importar los motivos. Era muy injusto, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

\- Hey, Kyo-

El boxeador fue cortado al encontrarse con la vista de su hermana siendo acosada una vez más por un chico… de al menos dos años por encima de ella. Ryohei sintió su ira subir, ¿pues cómo se atrevía ese chico a acorralar a su hermana contra la pared y tratar de manosearla cuando ella claramente no quería y decía que no?

\- No hagas nada. - Oyó decir a alguien justo detrás de él, muy calmado. Demasiado calmado.

\- Infe-

\- No hagas nada. - Volvió a repetir la voz, esta vez tenía una autoridad que requería que obediencia total.

La impotencia del boxeador subió a niveles muy altos, junto con su ira, pero todo eso fue dejado de lado ante lo que siguió:

\- Herbívoro… - El boxeador no sabía de donde rayos había salido el prefecto, pero solo con verlo se sentía seguro de que nada le iba a pasar a su hermana. - El acoso sexual está terminantemente prohibido en estas instalaciones…

\- Hi-Hi-ba-

Obviamente, por la expresión de miedo del chico y sus gestos de querer escapar mas no podía debido al miedo, no sabía de donde había salido el prefecto tampoco. Lo mismo ocurría con Kyoko, aunque ella estaba era increíblemente aliviada… tanto que se dejó caer al suelo. Hibari, por su parte, no le dio nada de importancia a esto, y con sus tonfas ya en mano dijo una frase muy conocida:

\- Te morderé hasta la muerte.

No hacía falta ver ni decir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Así que, ahora tranquilo e increíblemente agradecido con el prefecto, el boxeador fue por su hermana.

\- Onii-chan… - Kyoko de inmediato se abrazó a su hermano. Los acosos ya la tenían mal, y ya no sabía por dónde esconderse.

Usualmente, Hana era quien la protegía y básicamente masticaba a todo aquel que intentara pasarse de listo, pero ella no podía estar cerca de Kyoko todo el tiempo. Hoy era uno de esos casos. Sabía que ser la idol de la clase tendría algunas consecuencias, mas nunca pensó que llegarían tan lejos y que terminaría en esto… y lo peor es que podía empeorar.

-... Gracias, Hibari-san. - La chica sonrió lo más que pudo en los brazos de su hermano, ignorando totalmente al chico ensangrentado, desmayado, y quizás hasta con un brazo roto en el suelo. Su hermano estaba igual o peor que ella ignorando el chico en el suelo.

\- Si, ¡muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hermana al extremo!

\- Tsk. - Por supuesto, el prefecto no diría un "de nada", en todo caso más bien podría morderlos hasta la muerte por estar aún allí. - No es a mí a quien debería de agradecer, herbívoros.

Y así, antes de que cualquiera de los dos hermanos pudiese reaccionar y preguntar a qué demonios se refería con eso, el caballero de la noche había desaparecido de la vista. Lastimosamente, el prefecto no tenía mucho de caballero, y lo que tenía de nocturno era la sed de sangre y la cacería que le daba a ciertos delincuentes a esas horas, nada más. Eso, y lo informado que casi siempre estaba el prefecto, asustando a más de uno muchas veces.

-... Entonces… - Kyoko comenzó lentamente, sin saber que pensar de las palabras del prefecto.

\- A mí no se refería al extremo. - Más bien, si no fuera por-

\- De seguro se refería a mí, hehe. - Dijo alguien a su derecha, de forma tímida, asustándolos a ellos por lo inesperado que fue.

-... ¿Oíste eso al extremo Kyoko? - No había nadie, a menos que fuera el chico bañado en sangre en el suelo… No, era imposible, el tipo esta desmayado y no reaccionaba ni al puyarlo con un palo.

\- S-Si… - No había nadie, solo los pocos pajaritos que ya se iban a dormir.

\- Hehe, lo siento. - Los hermanos miraron a los lados, solo para cerciorarse de que no había nadie. - Lo siento, no me pueden ver, nadie me puede ver la verdad, y uno que otro me puede oír, así que no se molesten… - La voz sin cuerpo y aparentemente salida de la nada dijo con lo que pareció ser vergüenza, timidez, y una pizca de miedo.

¿Por qué habría de tener miedo una voz sin cuerpo aparente?, por todo lo que sabían era un fantasma, un espíritu, un alma en pena, un-

\- Creo que Hibari-san se volvió a pasar… - Comento la voz, como si sintiera pena acerca del pobre diablo vuelto trizas en el suelo. Sería el único en sentir pena, a decir verdad.

\- Si hubiera-

\- Estarías expulsado. - Lo corto el ser extraño y sin origen aparente, de una forma casi fría y sin piedad. - Te das cuenta de que eso es lo que están buscando, ¿verdad? - Sin ninguna clase de piedad, frío y directo. - Si te expulsan, no podrás hacer la gran cosa sin terminar en la cárcel o peor. Y, de cualquier forma, ya para cuando te enteres ya sería demasiado tarde como para evitarlo.

-... - Demasiado frío… Lo peor era que tenía toda la razón.

\- Déjale el trabajo a Hibari-san. - Como si lo anterior no hubiese pasado, la voz volvió a sonar tímida, y cálida. Muy diferente a lo que fue hace solo unos segundos atrás. - Aunque no lo parezca, Hibari-san no es solo una máquina de pelea y de hacer cumplir las reglas. Él es una buena persona, solo hay que saberle como llegarle… - Como si estuviera diciendo un secreto, comento: - A Hibari-san le encanta una buena pelea… Pienso que tu hermano es más que capaz de dársela, y de paso pasar un buen rato, ¿no lo crees Kyoko-chan?

Muy bien, la situación se había elevado un escalón más en la parte de incomodidad y miedo. Y Kyoko no fue exactamente sutil:

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - ¿Y de dónde demonios había salido el chan?, ¡ella ni sabía quién demonios era el fantasma!

\- ¿Cómo no saberlo?, eres increíblemente popular, la chica más linda y lista de tu sección. No deberías de sorprenderte. - Claro, claro… Eso sería remotamente normal si al menos no fuera un fantasma. - Perdona si los asusto, es solo que quería ayudar. De todos modos, ya tengo que irme. Traten de tener más cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Luego de esto, la voz dejo de oírse, sin importar cuanto hablaron o preguntaron. Ni siquiera sabían su nombre, así que… no podían ni llamarlo. Bueno, por todo lo que sabían pudo hasta haber sido imaginación del momento o intervención divina… No era algo para nada usual oír voces de la mismísima nada después de todo.

La voz, sueño, fuera lo que fuera, tenía razón en algo: él no podía utilizar violencia, tenía las manos atadas en muchos aspectos, pero Hibari no tenía ningún inconveniente en básicamente morder a todos hasta la muerte si había una razón para ello. Gracias a esto, entre el boxeador y el prefecto se formó una especie de acuerdo: Hibari mordería hasta la muerte todo aquel quien intentara propasarse con Kyoko, y a cambio el boxeador no causaría ningún alboroto y pelearía con el prefecto cuando este quisiera. Lo último era una actividad que hacia las cosas un tanto emocionantes, pues el prefecto no tenía muchos oponentes que realmente requieran algún esfuerzo como tal, y porque el boxeador no tenía a nadie con quien boxear. Claro, el prefecto casi siempre ganaba, pero mínimo le tomaba 10 minutos.

\- Hey, Hi-

-... dices como si lo hubieras vivido Tsuna. - El beisbolista se rio de algo. - Podrías haberlo vivido por todo lo que se, ni siquiera sé que eres, pero realmente no me importa.

El boxeador solo pudo mirarlo, desde la entrada de la azotea. Había venido a ver a Hibari, pero en su lugar había encontrado a Yamamoto apoyado en la baranda, sonriendo y hablando con el aire. El boxeador de broma reacciono cuando Hibari cayo justo a su lado con la gracia de un gato, tal y como el caballero de la noche solo que era de día y no de noche.

\- Creo que tienes compañía, Yamamoto-kun. - Dijo una voz desde la mismísima nada. Por si las dudas, el boxeador miro al techo, al cielo, y a los lados… no había nadie.

\- Omnívoro. - Hibari sonó un poco demasiado irritado, como si tratara con alguien que no le obedecía. - Ni se te ocurra irte.

\- Ma Ma, no puedes culparlo Hibari, debe ser un tanto incomodo ser un fantasma en un grupo de gente viva y coleando.

Más bien era incomodo hablar con alguien que no estaba y que este te respondiera, o al menos esa era la opinión del boxeador, quien no entendía que demonios estaba pasando.


	4. Capítulo 4

evlR, pues el resumen de esta pequeña historia te da un buen indicio de que paso :) Con respecto a lo otro, no tengo comentarios, solo un: suele pasar.

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **An Unwanted Wish**

Capítulo 4: Hibari Kyouka

La vida era increíblemente aburrida y monótona. Ese era el pensamiento de Hibari casi todos los días, pues siempre era lo mismo: los herbívoros rompían las reglas y el los mordía hasta la muerte. Si, era increíblemente satisfactorio morder a la gente hasta la muerte, al menos las primeras veces, luego se volvía… redundante, y estúpido. Los herbívoros no eran listos, sabían bien que si rompían las reglas serian mordidos hasta la muerte, pero no hacían caso.

Se había vuelto rutina, y las rutinas no eran muy divertidas que digamos. No había emoción, no había nadie con quien pelear y disfrutar de un buen combate. No, uno o dos golpes y eso era lo que bastaba, incluso con los mafiosos. Era una decepción, quería rivales fuertes, quería un desafío… pero al parecer no había nada que estuviera a su altura en esa ciudad. Era increíblemente decepcionante-

\- Tira tu colchón fuera de la ventana. - Oyó a alguien decir cerca de él.

\- Herbívoro… - Nadie, nadie le ordenaba-

\- Tira tu colchón fuera de la ventana. - El tono empleado requería obediencia total, y como si por si solo ese tono de voz no fuera suficiente: - AHORA.

Hibari no sabía la razón, pero solo el tono autoritario lo había hecho moverse. Solo sabía que debía de obedecer. Nunca había oído un tono como ese, uno que exigía obediencia sin rechistar. Ni siquiera había visto quien hablo, pero aun así fue corriendo al salón en donde se encontraba su colchón para las siestas y lo lanzo de una patada afuera, dejándolo caer algunos pisos y finalmente aterrizar en la arena. Ni un minuto después, Hibari se llevó la gran sorpresa de ver a alguien caer y rebotar en el colchón, y fue más su sorpresa al ver que era el beisbolista estrella.

Hibari no era estúpido, quizás demasiado inteligente. Él tenía una idea ligera de que pasaba con ese chico, mas no era su problema. No obstante, no llego a pensar que ese chico, teniendo tal talento en béisbol, fuera a tomar tal decisión. Claro, Hibari no era ciego, él sabía que a ese chico lo utilizaban mucho por su popularidad, pero no sabía ni entendía porque el chico se dejaba usar. Quizás, un poco demasiado tarde, Hibari se dio cuenta de que le había salvado la vida a alguien quien intentaba cometer suicidio en su institución.

-... Sabias lo que iba a hacer… - Hibari gruño, entrecerrando los ojos, y viendo cómo se llevaban al chico en una ambulancia, a pesar de estar relativamente bien.

\- Si, pero no podía hacer nada. - Hibari quiso rodar los ojos, si lo había hecho, a través de él.

\- Tsk, podrías haberlo hecho-

\- Mira detrás de ti, y trata de terminar esa frase. - Fue la respuesta casi triste.

\- Tsk, herbi… - No había nadie. ¡No había absolutamente nadie!

\- Se lo que estás pensando, y déjame decirte que esto no es magia negra, ni estás loco, ni es producto de tu imaginación… - En realidad, Hibari aún no había pensado en nada. Solo que estaba hablando solo o que alguien le había hecho una broma, y ese alguien iba a ser mordido hasta la muerte. - Puedes decir que soy un fantasma, aunque la verdad… no lo soy, pero no sé cómo explicarlo tampoco… - Eso sonó tan patético… ¿Esa era la misma voz de antes?, ¿aquella que lo hizo obedecer sin chistar?

-... - ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía pensar de todo esto?, oh, un momento… - Nombres.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nombre, dame nombres de los que provocaron esto. Provocar que un estudiante quiera comentar suicidio es contra de las reglas, y por tanto serán mordidos hasta la muerte. - Ademas, le serviría de entretenimiento.

\- ¿Eeehhhh? - Lo siguiente que siguió, dejo a Hibari de muy mal humor el resto del día: - HIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Por supuesto, Hibari no pudo (no logro) morder hasta la muerte a la voz sin cuerpo, pero el salón requería una remodelación total, y un gran grupo de estudiantes fueron hospitalizados ese día. La voz sin cuerpo fue, en la opinión de Hibari, lista y/o lo suficientemente cobarde para irse por donde sea que vino, o quedarse callado por toda la semana que siguió. Más tarde, Hibari se dio cuenta que se había ido, o, mejor dicho: había cambiado de víctima.

-... Si, lo se… - El chico que se había tirado de ese mismo techo hace casi una semana atrás, estaba en la misma baranda, mirando hacia abajo, y apoyado perezosamente en ella… claro, esta vez tenía más peso hacia atrás que hacia delante. Obviamente, el chico no quería volver a caerse, pero también estaba actuando demasiado relajado al respecto. - ¿Es así como se siente no ser popular Tsuna?, se siente increíble, aunque realmente no me gusta que me sigan espiando y ahora me peleen o me traten como si fuera un caso de caridad…

\- No, no realmente. No ser popular te hace casi invisible, tú no eres invisible, sigues teniendo demasiada atención. - Un suspiro. - Y en lugar de ayudar, solo están haciendo todo peor, imbéciles.

\- Ma Ma, y luego me dices que no me enfade. - Bromeo el beisbolista.

\- Soy una voz sin cuerpo aparente, muy pocos pueden oírme así que no importa. - Yamamoto hizo una leve mueca. Por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que Tsuna podría estar haciendo cosas indebidas aprovechando que nadie podía verlo, solo esperaba que no fuera cierto. - Además, tu mejor arma es ignorarlos. ¿Sabes que duele?, ser ignorando, en especial si son populares. No me preguntes la razón…

-... ¿Eras popular? - Obviamente no, pero le gustaría saber.

\- No, totalmente lo opuesto. Era el inútil y el hazme reír de la clase, aquel a que le dejaban los trabajos, aquel a quien culpaban si las cosas salían mal, aquel a quien perseguían y molestaban… - Una risa no muy feliz. Esa risa le puso los pelos de punta a Yamamoto, y no sabía la razón. - Todos me llamaban Dame-Tsuna…

\- Para mí no eres un inútil. - Lo había ayudado mucho en los últimos días.

\- Eso es porque en verdad no me conoces. - Fue la respuesta tranquila, casi inmediata, como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

\- Tsu-

\- Por cierto, tienes visita. - Continuo como si nada, como si no hubiera cortado a Yamamoto en medio de la frase.

\- Herbívoro… - ¿Que se supone que debía de siquiera pensar con esto?, iba a buscar la forma de morder hasta la muerte a los fantasmas, porque este merecía ser mordido hasta la muerte muchas veces.

\- Ma Ma, buenos días Hibari, ¿cómo estas? - Dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa estampada en la cara, como si no se diera cuenta en lo absoluto de la sed de sangre del prefecto ni del peligro en el que se encontraba. - Veo que ya conoces a Tsuna, hahaha.

-... - Tonfas en mano…

\- Gracias por ayudarme antes, Hibari. Te debo una. - Y de la manera más espectacular… arruino el agradecimiento: - Temo preguntar, ¿pero de donde siquiera salió ese colchón?

Era una pregunta totalmente valida, y cualquiera hubiera preguntado… solo no en frente de Hibari, por razones obvias. Y por supuesto, esas mismas razones se dieron a conocer, pero aun así Yamamoto no se veía ni sorprendido ni preocupado.

\- Ma Ma, siempre me pregunto que tenia de divertido ir por allí jugando con esas tonfas. - Comento Yamamoto aun con su sonrisa intacta, bloqueando el golpe con su fiel bate.

La única razón por la que Hibari no iba con todas sus ganas era… lo estúpido de todo el asunto. La pelea habría durado cuanto mucho solo 5 minutos, el tiempo suficiente para decidir:

\- Herbívoro, los viernes, luego de clases, en esta azotea, trae to bate. - Era algo diferente, un desafío…

\- Ma Ma, de acuerdo. - Hibari no había logrado golpearlo, pero el otro solo se defendió, así que realmente no había sido una pelea como tal. - Gracias por salvarme, Hibari. - Ya lo había dicho, ¿no?

\- Tsk. - Que situación… - No fui yo.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿a qué te refieres?, tu-

\- No paso por mi cabeza que fueras a cometer la idiotez de cometer suicidio en mi institución… - Eso le recordaba… - Te morderé hasta la muerte, herbívoro.

\- Calma, calma… - Yamamoto sudo frío, que rápido era Hibari en iniciar una pelea. - Peleare contigo más tarde, te lo prometo. - Necesitaba respuestas. - ¿Entonces como supiste cuando iba a lanzarme para tirarme el colchón? - Fue demasiado sincronizado, en su humilde opinión.

-... - No quería admitirlo…

\- Tsuna me dijo que-

\- Tu dichoso amigo fantasmita me ordeno lanzar el colchón sin explicación alguna. - Aunque luego de que el beisbolista aterrizara en dicho colchón, no era necesaria ninguna explicación. - Lo morderé hasta la muerte-

\- Ma Ma, calma… - Yamamoto hizo una mueca interna ante la mirada de muerte del prefecto. ¿Cómo iba a morder hasta la muerte a un fantasma?, no quería saber. - Espera, Tsuna te ordeno…

\- Hmp. - Los iba a morder a ambos.

-... Me mintió. - Realmente no estaba tan sorprendido como debería. - Él dijo que ya tu sabías todo…

\- Obviamente no, herbívoro. - Si lo supiera todo no tendría por qué hacer papeleo ni cazar gente, punto y aparte.

-... Entonces tu tampoco sabes sobre lo de Kyoko y su hermano… - Yamamoto dejo de sonreír. - ¿no?

\- Te refieres a los Sasagawa… - Hibari dejo la mirada de muerte y la sed de sangre por un momento. - El mayor de ellos está bajo amenaza de expulsión, si eso es a lo que te-

\- Están buscando expulsarlo de la misma forma en como fue suspendido… - No, no sabía. Otra mentira más… - Van a utilizar a su hermana, y ya sabes cómo es el… no podrá controlarse y eso terminará en violencia, lo cual significaría su inmediata expulsión. Y una vez-

\- El acoso, sexual o no, está terminantemente prohibido en estas instalaciones… - Oh oh, unas cuantas personas terminarían en el hospital el día de hoy…

-... Bueno… - ¿Que podía hacer?, el prefecto ya había desaparecido y Yamamoto no iba a correr detrás de el para detenerlo. - Tsuna, si estas allí, eres un manipulador.

\- Él no me iba a creer. - Dijo el chico a su lado un tanto avergonzado. - Y no quiero molestarlo más de la cuenta, así que…

\- Me engañaste para que le diera tu mensaje… - Se sentía estúpido en cierta forma, pero al menos fue con buenas intenciones. - Podrías haberme dicho la verdad.

\- Te hubieras sentido utilizado y no habrías hecho nada y no me hubieras escuchado. Luego, hubieran sucedido las cosas malas y te sentirás muy culpable por no haberme escuchado, pero ya sería algo tarde para cambiar las cosas. - La voz suspiro a lo último, como si le pesara decir eso.

-... ¿Cuánto tiempo me has acechado otra vez? - Yamamoto pregunto lentamente, sonriendo un tanto incómodo.

\- Unas dos o tres semanas, más o menos. - Un leve bostezo. - Claro, no de forma constante, ni en tus momentos privados obviamente. - Esto sonó muy incómodo, para ambas partes.

-... No eres gay, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Ma Ma, no hace falta que grites, solo quería estar seguro… - ¿Y quién no en su lugar?, era un fantasma y no lo podía ni ver, lo cual hacia las cosas un tanto incomodas dependiendo de la situación, el lugar, y el momento dados. - ¿Deberíamos detener a-

\- No podrás detenerlo… - Yamamoto pestañeo, dejando de sonreír.

\- ¿Por qué te pusiste nervioso? – No tenía mucho sentido en su mente…

\- Hehe… - Yamamoto simplemente no entendía a que se debía el cambio. – Es que… no quiero ser mordido hasta la muerte, y sé que a Hibari-san no le faltan las ganas de intentarlo…


	5. Capítulo 5

evlR, solo lee abajo :3 Tsuna sabe a quienes ayudar porque solo esta ayudando a la familia yoo~

luffymonky26, O_O Muchisimas gracias :3 Me alegra que te guste esta historia, y espero que este capitulo de guste aun mas que los otros :)

DaniVal, pues se acabo la espera! :P Y muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste esta pequeña historia :3

MdB, no te arruinare la sorpresa, solo lee yoo~:3

Nota 1 (que parece en otra historia): Realmente nunca espere llegar a esto, pero del mismo modo en que comencé a ser una usuaria de (me necearon/ladillaron por meses), he creado una cuenta en para quienes quieran ayudarme económicamente. Recalco: es para quienes deseen, quieran ayudarme, es totalmente opcional, no dejare de publicar aquí (o en wattpad, no me acuerdo si ya he comentado eso o no. Igual, esta sigue siendo mi cuenta principal). La cuenta tiene el mismo nombre de usuario, y el link es el normal de pero con "/LuvyDragon". Jamas entere que tiene en contra de los links, la verdad :/ Sin nada mas que decir, por favor disfruten de la lectura.

Nota 2: Sugiero unos pañitos, puede ser que hagan falta .

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **An Unwanted Wish**

Capítulo 5: Bovino Lambo

\- Awwww… - Que pereza, ¿porque tenía que salir el sol tan temprano? - ¡Aja! ¡Hoy es el día! ¡Hoy Lambo-sama derrotara a Reborn!, jejejeje~

Dicho esto, el niño vestido de vaca salió de la habitación sonriendo de oreja a oreja, olímpicamente ignorando todo el desastre que estaba dejando atrás. Una vez que el niño salió, un abuelo y su hijo se miraron:

\- Padre, no es por ofenderte ni nada, pero te dije mil veces que ayudar a la gente tiene un límite, ¡en especial si son niños!, ¡debimos de haberlo dejado con la policía o algo! – El hombre no quiso ni mirar el hueco gigante que estaba en la pared, ni las granadas, ni… - Iré a llamar para ver cuando pueden venir a remodelar la casa… - Porque eso es justo lo que la habitación necesitaba: una remodelación total.

\- Lambo-sama es el mejor yoo~ Lambo-sama derrotara a Reborn yoo~ Lambo-sama~

El niño siguió cantando y caminando por las calles con una gran sonrisa, nadie realmente estaba sorprendido de esto, y nadie realmente dijo nada. El chico ya llevaba unos tres días rondando esas calles, y luego de que hiciera estallar un camión de helado por accidente, nadie quiso acercarse. ¿Qué niño tenía granadas, pistolas y demás en el pelo?, lo más seguro era mantenerse alejados del niño…

\- Reborn no es rival para Lambo-sama yoo~ Lambo-sama puede escalar yoo~

Aun feliz de la vida, el niño comenzó a escalar un árbol frente a un hotel muy famosos de Italia. A Lambo no le importaba mucho donde estaba, ni que hotel era, solo le importaba que su víctima estaba en la habitación 326 y aún estaba allí adentro. Solo tenía que entrar, anunciar su presencia, matarlo y listo, con eso enorgullecería a toda su familia y a su jefe, y demostraría que no existía alguien mejor que él, ¡Lambo-sama!

-… no, he dicho que no, tengo-

\- ¡Reborn! ¡El gran Lambo-sama ha llegado para eliminarte!

\- un trabajo en progreso. Si, podría hacerlo una vez que termine este, no-

Reborn ni siquiera hizo el más leve movimiento o gesto para reconocer la presencia del niño, y cuando dicho niño intento dispararle con una metralleta salida de Narnia, solo hizo lo más simple y lógico de todo: le tiro un zapato a la cara.

\- hay problema alguno, así que de eso no tiene porque-

Del mismo modo, Reborn ignoro el gran golpe que se produjo cuando el niño llego al suelo y el llanto que le siguió. Tampoco se preocupó por el zapato, el cual había caído dentro de la habitación en lugar de seguir con quien envió afuera de la ventana. En general, para Reborn lo que acababa de suceder era tan insignificante como matar a una mosca que estaba molestando o tenía el infortunio de estar en el momento y lugar equivocados a la hora equivocada.

-… Envíen a alguien a limpiar mi habitación. – Finalizo la llamada, básicamente ignorando todos los agujeros de balas en las paredes, en su cama, en el suelo… era algo de todos los días, o eso daba a entender con su actuar.

\- Lam-Lambo… sama… no… debe… llorar… - A pesar de decir esto y tratar de aguantar las lágrimas, el niño termino rompiendo en llanto y llorando cataratas.

Una bazuca rosa y muy grande como para estar metida en un afro, fue sacado de dicho afro casi con desesperación. Y antes de saberlo, humo rosa lleno el lugar y un adolescente apareció en el lugar del niño. Este adolescente no tenía un afro mágico que daba a Narnia, y se veía muy aburrido e irritado…

\- Tsk, estúpido Reborn… - Sin pensarlo mucho, el chico metió una mano en su bolsillo trasero y saco un cigarrillo.

Comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar mientras se colocaba el cigarrillo en la boca y con su otra mano lo encendía con un yesquero, para luego tomar una gran calada de… humo.

-… Tsk, no hay ni siquiera un café cerca para sentarme y pasar el rato. – Solo tenía 5 minutos, nada más, ¿así que por que no pasarlo tranquilo y cómodo?, no es que pudiera hacer la gran cosa de todos modos-

\- ¿Qué demonios haces fumando jovencito? – Lambo pestañeo, casi dejando caer el cigarrillo, volteando a ver quién había hablado. - ¿Tienes alguna idea del daño que esa cosa te puede hacer?, ¡apenas tienes 15!

Como si solo oír y no ver a nadie aparentemente hablando no fuera increíblemente extraño, sea quien sea sabía demasiado para su comodidad y-¿en qué momento su cigarro se había apagado?

\- ¡Lambo! – El chico se detuvo en sus pasos, casi dejando caer el encendedor.

\- Tsk, que molesto… - Murmuro para sí, mirando a su alrededor. - ¿En dónde estás pequeño mocoso-

\- ¡No me hables así niño! – Mentalmente Lambo se preguntó si su yo niño había abierto la boca demás o algo. – En primera, solo tienes 15 años, no deberías de estar fumando, y mucho menos deberías de contestarle así a tus mayores. Aunque claro, eres mayor que yo en este momento, solo porque estas en el pasado, pero-

\- No lo repetiré, ¿quién eres y dónde estás? – Sabía demasiado, debía determinar si era una amenaza o debía de eliminarlo incluso si no lo fuera.

\- Estoy en frente de ti, y no hables así. – Antes de que Lambo pudiera quejarse o exigir que dejara de hacer bromas, una mano invisible le arrebato el cigarrillo y el encendedor antes de arrojarlos al piso, y una fuerza invisible los hizo trizas, como si algo le hubiera caído encima con mucha fuerza. – No deberías de fumar, no debes de fumar, eso hace mucho daño al-

Lambo no presto atención a nada de lo que estaba diciendo… quien sea. Estaba en shock, nunca había vivido algo como esto en toda su vida, y había visto una increíble cantidad de locuras y cosas imposibles. Lo que menos entendía era porque un ente invisible lo estaba siguiendo y molestando por algo tan trivial como fumar, en lugar de matarlo, robarlo, secuestrarlo o algo en esas líneas.

-… ¿Qué importa?, los mafiosos no viven mucho, y nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar, ¿así que por que no disfrutar pequeños placeres mientras se pueda? – Lambo en verdad no sabía para que hablo, seguramente era lo confuso y sumamente extraño de toda esta situación.

\- ¿Qué? – El tono de voz del ente invisible cambio drásticamente: se volvió muy bajo y amenazante, ese tipo de tono que daba la sensación de que si no tenías cuidado algo muy malo ocurriría. - ¿Cómo que qué importa?, ¡claro que sí importa!, es tu vida, es tu salud. La mafia no es sencilla, pero eso no es ninguna excusa para que hagas lo que quieras con ese pretexto tan estúpido. ¿Y placer?, ¿estás de broma?, fumar es un vicio, no es ningún placer, no trae nada bueno, solo produce adicción, no es mejor que las drogas, o el alcohol…

-… - Honestamente, Lambo no sabía que decir o que pensar con todo esto, era simplemente… extraño.

\- ¿Qué paso con los dulces?, sé que amabas esas cosas con una pasión, en especial los caramelos de uva marca Uvita… - El ser pregunto luego de un momento, como si estuviera muy curioso.

-… Los deje. – Lambo finalmente pronuncio. – Nadie toma en serio a un mafioso comiendo dulces-

\- ¿Estas bromeando?, ¡he conocido a un buen numero que come dulces y/o hace cosas infantiles y la gente los toma en serio porque son poderosos!, hazte un favor a ti y a mí, regresa con tus amados dulces y electrocuta a cualquier pobre desdichado que se le ocurra tratarte mal o subestimarte. – Si Lambo aun tuviera su cigarro, hubiera caído al suelo a estas alturas.

-… ¿Quién eres tú? – Quería-no, necesitaba saber eso.

-… Tsuna, puedes llamarme así. – Lambo hizo una mueca, no le respondió la pregunta como es debido. No era justo, porque el ser sabía mucho de el sin razón aparente.

\- Bueno, Tsuna, yo-¡puff!

-… Debí de esperarme esto… - Tsuna sudo frio, se le había olvidado ese detalle, se había enfurecido viendo como actuaba el Lambo del futuro, pero aun así…

\- ¿Ugh? – El pequeño Lambo aún estaba lagrimeando.

-… Hola Lambo… - Sonriendo suavemente, cosa que nadie veía, Tsuna le ofreció un caramelo de uva al niño.

Lo único que vio Lambo fue un caramelo de uva flotante y una voz sin cuerpo, lo cual hubiera asustado a cualquiera, pero…

\- ¡Tú sí que sabes cómo tratar a Lambo-sama! – Tsuna perdió el caramelo en menos de un segundo, pues ya había entrado en la boca de Lambo. - ¡Lambo-sama te permitirá ser su lacayo! – Oh claro, por supuesto… ¿Cómo Tsuna se podría haber olvidado de este grandioso momento? - ¿Cómo te llamas lacayo?

-… Puedes decirme Tsuna-nii. – Fue lo que se limitó a decir. Ya el chico no estaba llorando, así que todo estaba bien. Ahora solo hacía falta una sola cosa…

\- ¿Tsuna-nii? – Lambo pestañeo varias veces antes de comenzar a saltar y reír. - ¡Tsuna-nii!, ¡Tsuna-nii!, ¡Tsuna-nii!, ¡Tsuna-

\- ¡TSUNA-SAMA! – Llamo una voz muy conocida para Tsuna en las cercanías.

Tsuna hizo una mueca, y sudo frio, también agradeció que nadie podía verlo por primera vez desde que comenzó todo esto… y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. ¿La razón?, no solo no quería ver a Gokudera llorar, hacerle las mil preguntas y demás… sino que ver a su amigo vestido de negro como si hubiera salido de un funeral, y con lo que parecía ser una  
Biblia en la mano, no le daba una buena señal en lo absoluto.

\- Hehehehehe, Tsuna-nii es de Lambo-sama anciano~

Tsuna se detuvo. Pensándolo bien, mejor se quedaba para asegurarse de que no pasara nada demasiado malo…

\- Estúpido mocoso. – Gokudera al menos se controló de no darle un buen coscorrón en la cabeza. – Tsuna-sama es de nadie. – Una pausa. - ¿Qué vio Tsuna-sama en un niño como tú?

\- Vio la grandeza de Lambo-sama yoo~

\- Obviamente no fue eso. – Oh oh, una vena. - ¿Acaso estuviste llorando? – Pregunto viendo los surcos de lágrimas. Gokudera no tenía tacto…

\- ¡Lambo-sama no llora! – El chico se cruzó de brazos y miro a otro lado haciendo un puchero.

-… Ya veo. – Gokudera, para gran horror de Tsuna, saco su libro. – Tsuna-sama es un dios muy compasivo y misericordioso… - Y estaba anotando eso en el libro.

\- ¡No soy ningún dios Gokudera-kun! – Tsuna prácticamente chillo, para luego darse cuenta de que había fallado épicamente al ver la cara triunfal del bombardero. -… Era una trampa, ¿no?

\- Sip. – Gokudera tenía una sonrisa tan grande que parecía el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. – Sé que eres un alíen, no te preocupes. – Desestimo como si nada.

-… Tampoco soy un alíen, Gokudera-kun. - ¿Cuántas veces había dicho que era-

\- Por definición, un alíen en una entidad consciente fuera de este mundo, es decir, fuera del planeta Tierra, por tanto, tu eres un alíen Tsuna-sama. – Tsuna hizo una pausa, ¿de dónde habían salido los lentes y el pizarrón?

-… Yo soy de este planeta, Gokudera-kun. – Hay cielos…

\- Igual sigues siendo una entidad superior a los humanos, Tsuna-sama-

\- Pero soy humano… o era humano… - Tsuna ya ni estaba seguro de que era a estas alturas de su… ¿vida?

\- Si eres humano entonces ya has sobrepasado la evolución actual de nuestras especies, Tsuna-sama. – Termino diciendo Gokudera sin perder ni un segundo en pensar su respuesta.

En este punto… Tsuna ya no tenía ni idea de que decir. Cualquier cosa que dijera no cambiara la mentalidad de Gokudera, así que… realmente no podía hacer nada.

-… ¿Podrías cuidar de Lambo? – Tsuna pregunto en lugar de refutar. – Es solo un niño, y él no es malo… - Aunque de seguro haría que Gokudera quisiera matarlo millones de veces.

Lambo andaba jugando y cantando en frente de una tienda cercana, ya había roto los vidrios y estaba devorando dulces… Gokudera hizo una mueca.

\- Solo porque usted me lo pide, Tsuna-sama. – Tsuna sudo frio ante la reverencia. - ¿Te vas de nuevo?, ya tengo los boletos de avión y todo…

-… Perdón. – Quizás debió de haber pensado que Gokudera podría ir a buscarlo de esa forma a pesar de solo conocerse por unos pocos días. – Tengo algo más que hacer aquí, y luego iré a Namimori. ¡No tienes por qué ir!, yo… yo solo pertenezco a ese lugar, es mi casa, por así decirlo… - Tsuna pestañeo. - ¿Gokudera-kun?

\- ¡Seria todo un honor conocer el lugar al cual usted considera hogar Tsuna-sama! – Dios, ¿podía brillar más y sonar más entusiasta?

-… Si tú lo dices… - Gokudera siempre exageraba, no es así. – Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ya, nos vemos en unos días Gokudera-kun.

\- ¡Cuídese Tsuna-sama! – Gokudera dejo de sonreír y se dirigió a hablar con Lambo. – Vemos mocoso, ¡hay un avión que tomar!

Fue una aventura, pero llegaron al aeropuerto vivos e ilesos, los demás no tuvieron tanta suerte.

\- Romario, ¿estás seguro de que este es-Oh, ¡Smoking Bomb!, ¡un placer conocerte!

Gokudera pestañeo, y ante la mano ofrecida recordó quien era el sujeto que tenía en frente sonriendo como un idiota: ¡era uno de los alumnos de Reborn-san!

\- Un placer conocerlo a usted también-

\- Dino, dime Dino.

\- Entonces llámame Hayato. – Eso le recordaba… - ¿A dónde va?, me parece un poco raro verlo aquí…

\- No a donde voy, realmente. – Eso lo podía hacer de muchas otras formas menos públicas. – Ando investigando unos reportes sobre… - Lo siguiente que salió fue dicho en una voz muy baja para que solo Gokudera pudiera oír: - llamas del cielo.

-…

\- ¿No tendrás alguna idea de esto?, eres un genio. – Dino hizo una mueca. – Y me encantaría un poco más de-

\- Lo siento Dino-san, pero yo voy en camino para Namimori, Japón, con este mocoso, Tsuna-sama me está esperando allá-

-… ¿Tsuna-sama?, ¿al fin has encontrado a alguien que…? – Dino dejo de sonreír como tanta alegría, sino que se congelo. – Espera, ¿has dicho Tsuna?, ¿cómo de Tsunayoshi por casualidad? – Dino sonaba y se veía un tanto asustado.

-… Tsuna, solo Tsuna, nunca quiso decirme su nombre completo. – Gokudera pregunto con sospecha. No, no temía divulgar esa información con Dino. Dino era muy buena gente a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado, con todo lo que había tenido que liderar… No, lo que le daba mal presagio era el cambio de expresión de Dino.

-… Hayato-kun, esto no sale de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? – Gokudera asintió, tan serio como Dino. – Muy pocos saben esto, y yo lo se gracias a Reborn-san, así que ya te imaginas… - Dino hizo una pausa. – Lo que pasa es que, Tsunayoshi era el nombre planeado para el hijo que Iemitsu y su esposa han estado esperando por años. Ellos siempre quisieron un hijo, pero desgraciadamente no han tenido uno, ni una hija tampoco. Si hubiera tenido un hijo, este se llamaría Tsunayoshi Sawada-

\- Si eso es cierto, explica porque nunca quiso decirme su nombre… - Gokudera parecía haber recibido una cachetada. – Por causalidad… ¿han tenido pérdidas?, ya sabes, ¿abortos?

-… Múltiples. – Lo que esos dos más querían era un hijo, o una hija.

\- Dino-san, esto tampoco sale de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? – Un asentimiento. Menos mal que Lambo estaba dormido desde hace mucho rato. – Tsuna-sama es… un ser invisible, y no, no bromeo. Dice que no es un fantasma, pero es bastante cercano a ello, es muy reservado con información personal… - Le presento su libro a Dino. – Él va ir a Japón dentro de poco-

\- ¿Qué parte?

\- Namimori específicamente. – La cara de Dino perdió más color si eso era posible. - ¿Qué pasa Dino-san?

\- Voy contigo, y nada de esto saldrá de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? – Dino se mordió el labio. – Un descendiente de Iemitsu sería un descendiente de Primo, Hayato-kun, las probabilidades de que poseyera llamas del cielo serian bastante altas. Por no hablar de que… - Dino suspiro profundamente. – esas llamas son muy raras y especiales.

\- No me digas que estas pensado que-

\- Sé que es absurdo, pero tomando en cuenta que he estado corriendo de un lado a otro investigando reportes de avistamientos de llamas del cielo, incluso cuando están ocurriendo en donde estoy supuestamente… - Gokudera trago ante la mirada del otro. – No hay nada, he estado en un lugar donde se ha me ha dicho que se está empleado llamas del cielo en frente de mi por así decirlo, ¡y no hay nadie!, ¡no hay nada!, pero tú sabes también como yo que Vongola no se equivocaría con algo tan delicado como esto.

\- Espera, ¿Vongola-

\- Si, Vongola está liderando estas investigaciones, y no estaría para nada sorprendido si involucran a Reborn-san también. – Solo estaban enviando a gente de confianza… esto era demasiado delicado. – Así que puedes entender que… - Dino suspiro profundamente. – que no tachare ninguna posibilidad, sin importar que tan bizarra sea. Además, hay demasiadas cosas locas en la mafia, un fantasma sería algo medio normal a estas alturas…

 **Extra**

-... Tienes cara de que te dijeron al fin que eres adoptado. – Comento cierto fumador que andaba leyendo un libro negro y desgastado desde su silla.

\- Bakadera… - Llamo suavemente, sin reaccionar a lo otro.

\- ¿Uh? – El bombardero no dejaba de leer.

\- ¿Qué pasa chico? – Esta vez fue un espadachín que tenía cara de tener una gran resaca. No sería para nada sorprendente, ya que se emborrachaba casi todos los días.

-… ¿Quién es Tsuna? – Pregunto lentamente. Se sentía aun como si hubiera vivido un sueño.

\- ¿Ahora es que te acuerdas mocoso? – Esta vez fue el bombardero, quien dejo de leer por un momento, para darle una mirada de suficiencia. - ¿Recuerdas ese tal amigo imaginario que tenías de niño?

\- ¿Aquel que te daba dulces flotantes? – Agrego el espadachín, increíblemente triste.

-… Más o menos… - Era muy pequeño como para recordar.

\- Él es Tsuna. – Ellos dos querían seguir creyendo que aún estaba por allí, en algún lado.

-… ¿Y qué demonios le paso? – Estaba muy seguro de que estaba despierto…

\- No lo sabemos. – Dijo Gokudera, regresando a su libro.

\- Yo te diré lo que paso: una vez que estábamos todos felices, que muchas cosas se habían solucionado o se habían encaminado por un mejor rumbo, el desgraciado se fue, desapareció, que se yo… - De todos, Yamamoto era quien sentía más rencor y tristeza, aunque era debatible, porque los más apegados a Tsuna fueron él y los niños. Sin embargo, los niños se habían olvidado casi por completo de él.

\- No lo llames desgraciado infeliz, Tsuna-sama era el mejor…

\- Y por eso vas por allí llevando sus enseñanzas y demás… - Tristemente esto no era broma. Para Gokudera, Tsuna había sido el primer ser en el que pudo confiar, el primer ser que lo acepto tal y como era sin ninguna duda.

Inadvertidamente para ellos, quienes comenzaron nuevamente otra discusión, una figura solo sonrió tristemente viendo el desastre, sentado en uno de los sofás, cerca del borde para que no se notara su presencia. Podría ser invisible, pero podía hacer ruido y podía notarse como desfiguraba las cosas al aplicarle fuerza o peso, ya había visto más que suficientes pruebas de eso… y ellos también. Sin decir nada, coloco una mano debajo del mentón, y casi con diversión, saco un caramelo de uva de su bolsillo y lo lanzo.

\- Auch… ¿eh? – Lambo pestañeo, sorprendió, pero tomo el dulce en sus manos. La repentina reacción detuvo la pelea. – No recuerdo haber traído dulces…

-… Cómelo, es mejor que botarlo, ¿no crees? – Yamamoto de broma pudo sonreír un poco, recordando todas las malas sorpresas que Tsuna les daba al jugar con los caramelos antes de ofrecerlos a Lambo para que dejara de llorar. Daba miedo, o dio miedo las primeras veces ver caramelos volar en el aire como si fuera magia.

\- Tal vez te lo trajiste del pasado, Tsuna-sama de seguro trato de darte uno, siempre te daba… - Ninguno sabia de dónde demonios los sacaba, pero nadie se quejaba.

Quizás habría cometido el peor error de su vida al desear aquello, pero lo que más le dolía era ver las consecuencias de eso reflejado en aquellos a quienes amaba… Al menos trataría de remediar todo lo que pudiera su error, incluso si tenía que ser de esta manera. Un "fantasma" no podía hacer la gran cosa, desgraciadamente, más bien solo se hacia el que no estaba… para no dar más problemas. Por un lado, eso era verdad: sin su presencia había menos problemas, pero al mismo tiempo solo hacia sufrir a su familia… y por ello hacia pequeñas cosas como tirarles un caramelo de vez en cuando…

-… ¿Hasta cuándo piensas hacer esto, Tsunayoshi? – Pregunto Reborn al aire, sin apartar la vista de su libro. Había entrado a la habitación una vez que todos se habían ido. – Ellos entenderán cualquier razón que tengas… - Reborn sabía que estaba allí, siempre lo había sabido. Por más invisible que fuera, Tsuna no podía esconder del todo los sonidos que producía su cuerpo, o como su peso hundía el sofá un poco en este caso. La respiración era más difícil de esconder mientras más silencioso fuera la habitación. Tampoco le ayudaba que sus llamas solo fueran como alarmas para todos aquellos quienes lo pudieran sentir… como el, por ejemplo.

-…

\- Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo y no te juzgare por nada, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto, no tuvo respuesta alguna. Tsuna nunca le hablaba. Si Reborn era honesto, creía que Tsuna no había hablado desde hace años, y probablemente no lo haría nunca más a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Para Reborn, era más que cruel ver como una persona se destruía así misma debido a la culpa y a sus propias decisiones, y ver como esas mismas decisiones destruían a otros y al mismo tiempo trataba de salvarlos. Para Reborn, esto era demasiado cruel en muchos aspectos, y por más que quisiera cambiarlo, no podía… desgraciadamente no podía. Solo Tsuna podía cambiar las cosas de buena manera.

Si Reborn hablaba y delataba a Tsuna, podría muy bien hacer que este se fuera de la mansión, y provocar más incidentes con la búsqueda de las llamas del cielo misteriosas, y quien sabe que más. También provocaría un caos completo con los chicos… ellos no habían dejado ir a Tsuna en ningún momento, no de sus mentes al menos, y mucho menos de sus corazones. Más bien, le era un completo misterio a Reborn como nadie se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Tsuna en ese lugar, pues había muchas, pequeñas y casi estúpidas, cosas que delataban su presencia en donde sea que estuviera.

-… Como quieras.


	6. Capítulo 6

DaniVal, tranquila, era un extra, los extra son solo agregados, no tienen mucho que ver con la historia principal (se relacionan, pero no influyen mucho). Y de nada, aunque fue mas causalidad que otra cosa que actualizara justo cuando tu lo quierias .

evlR, Ciaooosuuuu, jugar es divertido, y no es nada personal. Has la cuenta de nuevo jejeje, de hecho la tendras que hacer varias veces . Es un extra, lee el mensaje anterior para DaniVal.

Nota: este capitulo me costo un poco, asi que no se bien si Chrome se sale mucho de la original... Al menos lo intente, supongo .

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **An Unwanted Wish**

Capítulo 6: Chrome Dokuro

\- Hey. – Oyó decir a alguien justo detrás de ella, haciéndola casi saltar.

Unos segundos después, un carro paso a toda velocidad justo en frente de ella, terminado con su poca calma.

\- Hey, cálmate, no ha pasado nada. – La voz era en cierta forma cautivante, como si tratara de hacerla olvidar que hubiera sido arrolla por un carro a alta velocidad hace menos de unos pocos segundos atrás. Y por alguna razón, lo estaba logrando alarmantemente rápido.

El carro había salido de la mismísima nada según Chrome, a pesar de haber mirado a ambos lados antes de tratar de cruzar ella no había visto movimiento… y de paso el semáforo esta en rojo, por lo cual lo que acababa de ocurrir no debería de haber sucedido en lo absoluto.

\- La tienda ya debe estar abierta para comprar las galletas, ¿aceptas sugerencias? – La voz siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, y ahora que se fijaba Chrome… no había nadie, la calle estaba desierta, si no incluía al gato durmiendo en media acera. – Deberías aprovechar para cruzar ahora que no viene nadie, jejeje… - La risa fue un tanto nerviosa.

Tratando de no asustarse, al menos no aún más, miro de nuevo a ambos lados para confirmar nuevamente si la carretera estaba desierta, y paso casi corriendo, pues no quería otro carro salido de la mismísima nada… Sin muchos percances, llego a la tienda de postres, solo iba por unas galletas, algo de chocolate, y un brazo gitano.

\- Deberías de comprar un trozo de esa torta de tres leches, son deliciosas, ¿sabes? – Oyó decir cuando se acercaba para hacer la poca cola para pagar.

Chrome se hizo la que no oyó nada de nada. No era porque no tenía dinero o le disgustara la idea, era todo lo contrario, a decir verdad. La razón era que se reusaba a crecer que estaba perdiendo la cordura, pues oír voces era un signo de locura, ¿no es así?, y ella no quería terminar en un manicomio o en un hospital… por no hablar de cómo sus padres tomarían algo así. No, simplemente no quería ni pensar en ello.

-… por esa esquina, si vas rápido no te notaran Chrome-chan.

Para infortunio, aunque en ese momento era toda una suerte, de Chrome, no importaba cuanto ignorara la presencia de la voz, esta seguía como si nada. Y mientras que la mitad del tiempo deseaba no saber nada de ella y de sus posibles implicaciones de que no estaba muy cuerda que digamos, la otra mitad agradecía de sobre manera su presencia. Primero, la había salvado de un atropello seguro, y en los últimos días le había dado sugerencias útiles (que la mitad del tiempo hacia oídos sordos) y ahora le estaba salvando el pellejo nuevamente.

\- Izquierda, detrás de la pared. – Chrome no lo dudo dos veces. – No te muevas y no hagas ruido hasta que te diga.

Chrome no sabía por cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, sin oír ni ver nada, pero no se movió incluso cuando comenzaron a dolerle los pies.

\- Ya puedes salir, Chrome-chan. – La voz dijo amablemente, aunque un tanto juguetona. – Ya se fueron y no creo que regresen pronto, jajaja… - Sonaba sospechosamente a que alguien había hecho una travesura, pero Chrome no iba a cuestionarlo con respecto a eso.

Con un suave gracias, salió casi corriendo a su casa, apretando el bolso contra su pecho, sin mirar atrás ni detenerse en ningún momento hasta que llego a su destino. En ningún momento trato de cerciorarse de ninguna forma acerca de lo que la voz misteriosa y muy posible signo de locura le había dicho. En primera, no tenía el valor suficiente como para hacerlo luego del susto que se había llevado, y francamente no tenía mucho sentido cuestionar a una voz en su cabeza… Aunque la principal razón era: la voz le había salvado la vida, y hasta ahora no le había mentido (por lo que sabía) ni la había puesto en peligro… solo era un signo de locura…

\- Cielos… - Chrome ignoro la repentina necesidad de girar a buscar a alguien en malas condiciones. Lo mismo hizo con la búsqueda de agua. La voz en su cabeza no podía sentir sed, ni sonar como si hubiera corrido un maratón… ¿cierto? – sí que corres…

Haciéndose la que no oyó nada, aun quería seguir creyendo que no estaba loca, se sentó un rato en el sofá para luego ir a la cocina… y quedar en shock. ¿La razón?, pues en la mesa de la cocina había dos platos con waffles, uno cubierto de chocolate y otro con miel, y dos vasos de juego. Lo peor no era la pregunta de en qué momento alguien había entrado y hecho esto sin ella oír nada de nada, o da la razón del porque había dos… No, la razón que dejo de verdad a la pobre chica como una estatua era ver un tenedor flotante con un trozo de waffle con chocolate y luego que simplemente… un pedazo de la comida desapareciera de la nada…

-… Creo que me estoy volviendo loca… - Ya era oficial, ¿no es así?

\- ¿Chro-Oh cielos… - El tenedor fue rápidamente puesto en la mesa. Ahora que se fijaba, la silla se había movido… y era como si… - Perdón, yo-

\- No eres una simple voz en mi cabeza, ¿verdad? – Chrome no espero ninguna respuesta, pero para este momento ya se estaba apoyando de la pared. - ¿Acaso eres un fantasma?, ¿o de verdad me he vuelto loca…?

Y no, tampoco estaba soñando, pellizcarse el brazo no sirvió. Hubo al menos un minuto de silencio…

\- Chrome-chan, por favor, siéntate. – Antes de que hubiera alguna protesta, siguió: - Por favor, siéntate, porque esto tomara un rato, y además ese plato es tuyo. – Un suspiro profundo y Chrome pudo ver unos ligeros movimientos del líquido de uno de los vasos… al parecer, alguien está nervioso o estaba jugando con ella. – La verdad, no te esperaba tan pronto… no quería asustarte, lo siento mucho Chrome-chan.

Sin decir ni una palabra, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía dé la impresión, se sentó y… bueno, realmente no tenía hambre por los momentos. Solo podía mirar en frente, esperando ver a alguien allí, pero no había nadie…

\- No soy una voz en tu cabeza, aunque la verdad no te culpo por pensar a si de mí, jejeje… - La risa no era alegra, era algo forzosa y triste. – Honestamente, ni siquiera debería ser capaz de ser oído, pero hay pocas personas que pueden hacerlo y tú eres una de ellas. Podrías decir que soy un fantasma, es lo más cercano y lo menos confuso-

-… Los fantasmas no comen. – Se limitó a decir Chrome, mirando el tenedor con el trozo mordido… Si, era una mordida humana, ahora que se fijaba bien.

\- Ehhh… ignora esa parte, por favor… - Fue la súplica suave. – No soy un fantasma, pero es lo más cercano y simple, así que por favor no entremos en detalles porque ni yo mismo estoy seguro de lo que soy ahora…

\- Soy Nagi. ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto la chica luego de un momento de incomodidad.

\- Tsunayoshi, pero puedes decirme solo Tsuna. – Y de la nada, todo el ambiente se tornó más amistoso y sereno.

\- ¿Por qué me dices Chrome?, ese no es mi nombre… - Aunque no iba a negar que le gustaba, pero tampoco lo iba a decir tan fácilmente.

\- Pues… digamos que me recuerdas a alguien quien usaba ese nombre, eso y que no sabía tu verdadero nombre. – Eso era mentira, lo había hecho por costumbre. – Además, no parece molestarte, ¿puedo seguir diciéndote Chrome-chan?, claro, si no hay ningún problema…\

\- Esta bien, Voz-chan.

-… ¿Acabas de llamarme Voz-chan? – Chrome tomo su jugo, ya se sentía más calmada, en especial notando lo normal que era la forma de hablar… si tan solo fuera otra persona, o al menos pudiera verlo…

\- Solo puedo oírte, y fantasma-chan no es del todo cierto porque no te puedo ver y comes mágicamente… - No entendía esa parte, y quizás era mejor así… de hecho, toda esta parte anormal era mejor dejarla quieta.

\- Oh, ya veo… - Una corta risa divertida. - ¿No vas a-

\- Gracias por salvarme la vida y por todo lo demás, Voz-chan. – No tenía hambre, y no creía que tuviera pronto.

\- comer? – Un suspiro. – No hay ningún problema, no tienes por qué agradecerme, solo ten más cuidado… - Una pausa. – Y hablando de ese tema…

La chica no sabía cómo no se estremeció ni nada al ver el tenedor flotar nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué dices de ir a Namimori?, es un buen lugar y conozco a unas personas que les encantaría conocerte. Incluso podrías quedarte con ellos, son muy amigables y te puedo prometer que no te harán nada malo… - Una pausa. – Sé que es mucho pedir, pero creo que el cambio te haría mucho bien, ¿confías en mí en esto al menos Chrome-chan?

Si tan solo Tsuna tuviera la más mínima idea de cómo era ser invitado a solo Dios sabe dónde con quien sabe quién a quedarse por allá por una voz que de broma conocía, tal vez nunca hubiera abierto la boca de esa forma, y quizás de ninguna, para sugerir algo así de forma tan simple y directa. Probablemente si Tsuna lo viviera, se desmayaría, mayormente por lo dicho y no por la voz. Gracias a cierto ilusionista, Tsuna ya había creado inmunidad hacia voces salidas de la nada sin aparente origen… con mensajes subliminales, con tendencia a ser de doble sentido, tirando a ser espeluznantes, y rara vez solo siendo mensajes normales. Ya Tsuna se había medio acostumbrado a las formas de juego de su guardián de la niebla… y aun trataba de buscarle una solución a su aburrimiento que no fuera luchar y destruir al menos media ciudad con Hibari.

\- ¡No te estoy presionando ni nada!, es que simplemente… - Un suspiro profundo aquí, y un vaso volador cuyo contenido se "evaporo" un poco. – estoy preocupado.

\- ¿Eh? - ¿Por qué un fantasma-

\- Es que… estas casi todo el tiempo sola, nunca he visto a tus padres y ya llevo como una semana contigo, sin ofender. – No obstante, a pesar de lo mortificante que era la confirmación de que un fantasma sabía más de lo que debería y quien sabe qué otra cosa podría haber estado haciendo ya que nadie podía verlo… - Eso, y ya estoy harto de dormir en el sofá.

-…

\- ¿Chrome-chan? – Tsuna no entendía a que se debía esa mueca…

\- Jajajajajajaja…

-… No me parece gracioso mi infortunio, Chrome-chan. – Comento Tsuna avergonzado y tratando de no sentirse mal. – Tu sofá es muy duro y pequeño, y te lo dice alguien que es casi de tu misma altura… ¡No te rias! – Que vergüenza…

Un tiempo después, en el aeropuerto…

-… estúpida vaca… - Se quejó Gokudera, cansado, aun no era el vuelo, faltaba poco, y Dino se habia ido a comprar algo de comer mientras esperaban. Lastimosamente Dino habia despertado sin querer al mocoso… - Tsuna-sama…

Sin realmente pensarlo mucho, Gokudera saco su libro y continúo leyendo, caminado por un momento, ya que estaba más que cansado de estar sentado. La mayoría de la gente se alejó de él, por su aspecto, y por el hecho de que tenía una biblia en manos. Sin saberlo, Gokudera daba la impresión de estar metido en algún culto religioso y estaba totalmente dispuesto a predicar la palabra de su dios… Lastimosamente, a pesar de esto, Gokudera siempre termino chocando con alguien.

\- ¡Oye! – Se quejó en el suelo, sobándose el trasero ya que cayo sentado. - ¡Fíjate por donde vas!, ¿qué no-

Gokudera se cortó al ver a una chica en el piso, también había caído sentada, pero no tanto por ver que era una chica, lo cual en circunstancias normales solo hubiera hecho bajar su nivel de ira. Esta vez, la razón de esto era que Chrome había tomado su biblia, como si quisiera solo devolverla, hasta que leyó la portada…

-… Así que Voz-chan es un dios… - Chrome hizo un puchero. - ¿Por qué no me dijo que era un dios en lugar de un fantasma? – Aunque si lo pensaba bien… probablemente no le hubiese creí-

\- ¡¿Has conocido a Tsuna-sama tú también?!

 **Extra**

-… parece divertido, deberíamos probar. – Comento cierto beisbolista, medio borracho.

\- Pues parece una buena idea, siempre y cuando no conduzca un borracho. – Esto fue dicho por Gokudera, quien aun comiendo estaba con su libro.

-… Voz-chan… - Chrome murmuro suavemente. ¿Buena idea volver a Namimori por unas semanas?, eso solo los haría sentir peor…

\- Kufufufu… tranquila mi querida Chrome, todo estará bien… - A pesar de la sonrisa, el ilusionista quería patear a Tsuna por unas escaleras por hacerles esto.

-… ¡¿Quién demonios se me robo mi tocino?! – Se quejó cierto guardián del rayo, molesto, muy molesto, odiaba que le robaran cosas.

Sin saberlo, cierto fantasma sonreía un poco culpable, había robado algo de cada uno, pero aparentemente el único que siempre se daba cuenta era Lambo… Lo otro que hacía que su sonrisa fuera culpable, era que, si se iban, él no podría seguirlos, tenía que quedarse allí. Todo esto era su culpa, pero era mejor fingir que no estaba… Si tan solo nunca hubiera deseado aquello…

Desde una esquina de la habitación, Reborn frunció el ceño nuevamente. Tsuna siempre acompañaba a los chicos en las comidas, y una que otra vez les robaba, a todos, durante el día. Algo pequeño, simple, era mayormente para molestar, como lo que pasaba con Lambo. Era la forma de hacer que ellos al menos se animaran un poco cuando en las comidas estuvieran muy callados. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ver comida flotar y desaparecer en mordidas no hacía que Reborn maldijera a los estúpidos de los chicos por no darse cuenta ni siquiera de eso… era simplemente demasiado obvio.

Tsuna realmente no comía con ellos, o en el día, a menos que fueran pequeños bocados, por temor a ser descubierto. Tsuna comía en la noche, cuando casi nadie estaba despierto, y trataba de no usar mucho la cocina, para no alertar a nadie de su presencia. Reborn estaba casi seguro de que, si pudiera verlo, vería una persona muy delgada. Tenía que admirar la dedicación del chico, porque lo mismo pasaba con sus otras necesidades, como bañarse, lo cual hacía en los horarios en donde sabía que nadie iría, ya sea durante el día o la noche.

Lo que si criticaba del chico era cuando se dormía en algún sofá, silla, o cama que no era suya… aunque, en cierta forma no se le podía culpar, debía ser bastante ajetreado correr de un sitio a otro para asegurarse de que los guardianes estuvieran bien, y estos se dispersaban en la mansión, y de paso hacerlo como si fuera algo casi inexistente, estaba seguro de que al menos un fantasma real era mas notorio.

La gente era tonta, pensó Reborn de malhumor. Había muchas cosas fuera de lugar que indicaba la presencia de alguien más… y nadie parecía darse cuenta. O estaban muy ignorantes, o quizás estaban demasiado familiarizados como para darse cuenta de lo obvio. Tsuna tenía su propia habitación, y a pesar de que las cosas se movían de lugar de cada rato por obra de magia, nadie estaba ni remotamente alarmado ni curioso. Bueno, ya Reborn estaba cerca de hacerle una gran maldad a Tsuna…


	7. Capítulo 7

satorichiva, los chicos no son guardianes, ellos nunca conocieron a Tsuna o a Reborn. No te me adelantes, las cosas serán explicadas en los demás capítulos. Si te parece confuso el principio, déjame decirte que es apropósito, con toda la intención de que el lector se sienta como los chicos, o lo mas cercano a ello, creo que lo logre :) Tsuna solo quiere hacer las cosas mejor para todos ellos, y en este capitulo hay algunos spoilers para saber que le paso a Tsuna... de por si el resumen de esta historia da mucho spoiler .

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **An Unwanted Wish**

Capítulo 7: Mukuro Rokudo

\- Kufufufu, pronto, pronto… - Pronto tendría en su poder a ese idiota del Decimo Vongola y con el-

Tsuna solo rodo los ojos, ya había pasado la etapa del miedo luego de varios días en esto. Mukuro se reusaba a escucharlo, y los otros dos lo ignoraban brutalmente, a menos que les advirtiera de algún peligro claro está. Y esto último se debía a que las veces que ignoraron sus advertencias terminaron con malos encuentros… Cielos, no recordaba que tratar con estos chicos fuera tan cansón…

-… Muku-Oh por el amor de-¡Puff!-Dios…

\- ¡Opps!, ¡mil perdones caballeros! – Dicho esto, el inventor tomo su nuevo invento (imperfecto) y se volvió a subir a su navecita de Dr. Eggman. Tenía muchos asuntos que atender, y su padre de seguro quería ver su nuevo invento lo más pronto posible.

Ken intercambio mirada con los otros dos, incluso el ilusionista tenia cara de perdido, pues no sabían ni de donde había salido el hombrecillo, ni mucho menos que había ocurrido. No obstante, luego de un momento de duda, simplemente se encogieron de hombros y volvió cada uno a lo suyo…

Para Ken, era simplemente volver a aburrirse y quejarse con el otro, mientras vigilaban la zona, y para el chico del gorro… si no estuviera tan acostumbrado a esto, ya hubiera mandado a callar ya sea al ilusionista o al gorila puercoespín o ambos. No sabía que era peor, las quejas o la risa medio perturbadora medio científico loco… o ambas. Era una suerte, al menos en ese momento, que Mukuro necesitaba ir a su segunda sesión diaria de pelo, y eso tardaba al menos una hora, así que solo tenía que buscar algún dulce que entretuviera al otro chico y listo, estaría en paz y en silencio por un par de minutos al menos. Y si el fantasmita estuviera cerca, o al menos supiera donde, podría usarlo de distracción…

¡Crash! ¡Crash!

\- ¡Itaaa…! - ¿En dónde demonios había caído?, le dolía el trasero… - Al menos no tiene espinas…

Tsuna se estremeció de solo pensarlo, y sin querer mirar abajo, se levantó solo para quedarse parado sin saber que pensar… En primer lugar, estaba muy seguro de que no estaba allí hace unos segundos. En segundo lugar, no sabía en donde estaba o porque todo parecía gris y blanco y medio claustrofóbico. En tercer lugar… ¡Ni siquiera sabía en donde rayos se encontraba por el amor de Dios!

\- ¡Solo cállate niño! - ¡Crash!

El pánico de Tsuna desapareció tan pronto vio al "niño". Su primera reacción fue ir a ayudarle y preguntar cómo se encontraba, pero se detuvo a unos pocos pasos del niño. ¿La razón?, era un ser básicamente invisible, en lugar de ayudar solo haría las cosas peor si se acercaba ahora. Acercarse y asustar sin querer queriendo a un adulto o a un adolescente era una cosa, pues ellos creerían que se habían imaginado lo ocurrido, o creerían que se estaban volviendo locos antes de pensar que estaban siendo perseguidos por entes sobrenaturales o algo aún más loco...

Bien el niño podría no ser afectado la gran cosa, podría incluso creer que era su amigo imaginario, o podría pensar algo tan radical como que estaba en el paraíso o un familiar estaba de vuelta. Podría estar exagerando enormemente, lo sabía, pero no sabía cómo podía reaccionar el niño o las consecuencias que podría acarrear sus posibles acciones. Lo que menos quería era hacer las cosas peor, y por lo que veía, este lugar no era un lugar muy seguro para un niño, o para confiar en los adultos...

Frunciendo el ceño, Tsuna decidió explorar el lugar en silencio, asegurándose de no perder el lugar en donde estaba el niño. Volvería en cuanto supiera mejor como era el lugar, por si tenía que preocuparse por personas paseándose por los pasillos, por cámaras y quien sabe qué otra cosa que francamente desearía no tener que pensar…

-… ¿Eres uno de ellos? – Tsuna oyó preguntar, pero no le dio mucha atención, sentándose en el suelo y soltando un largo suspiro.

El lugar parecía sacado de una película de suspenso combinado con un manicomio. Había visto los indicios de unos laboratorios (e indicios de sangre), pero decidió no investigar más allá debido a la gran cantidad de personas que estaban pasando por allí, por no hablar de las suplicas y gritos que le ponían los pelos de punta… no, si ya lo ponía nervioso solo la vista, no quería ver más y arriesgarse a que pasara algo malo…

\- Hey, le estoy hablando señor.

Ahora la pregunta era como iba a regresar-

\- ¡Auch!, ¡mi pelo! – Se quejó sin poder evitarlo, haciendo una mueca y sobándose la nuca, solo para verse cara a cara con el niño de antes, quien le estaba dando una mirada molesta combinado con un puchero.

Tsuna tardó en reaccionar, pues no sabía cómo tomar lo que acababa de ocurrir…

\- ¿Puedes verme? – Fue lo que escapo de los labios de Tsuna, quien aún estaba procesando la situación sin mucho éxito.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de verlo señor? – El niño giro la cabeza un poco hacia un lado, dando un aspecto más tierno.

-… Nadie me ha visto en mucho tiempo, pensaba que nadie podría hacerlo más… - Era su propia culpa, y no podía escapar de eso sin importar lo que hiciera.

\- No eres invisible señor. – Le dijo el niño, muy tranquilo, como si tratara con un tonto. – Aunque no todos puedan verte, no eres invisible. – El niño le sonrió levemente. – Soy Mukuro Rodoku, ¿quién es usted?

Tsuna pestañeo y tímidamente tomo la mano del niño entre las suyas, dando un apretón de manos, y finalmente logro sonreír.

\- Soy Tsunayoshi, pero puedes llamarme solo Tsuna. Es un placer conocerte Mukuro-chan. – Luego de haber dicho esto, se congelo por unos segundos… Mukuro lo iba a matar si se acordaba de esto algún día, eso era seguro. Eso, o a poseerlo y hacerle hacer solo Dios sabe qué.

\- Un placer conocerlo a usted también Tsunayoshi-san.

\- Puedes llamarme solo Tsuna-

\- ¡Tsunayoshi-san!

Okey, Tsuna pensó con una mueca, Mukuro no iba a aceptar llamarlo Tsuna nunca en su vida, ni de niño por lo que veía… Bueno, podría ser peor, podría estar tratando de poseer su cuerpo como su yo del futuro… Si, para Tsuna esa era la única explicación que había: había ido al pasado. Eso, o estaba en otra dimensión o realidad alterna… Vaya suerte tenia…

\- Oye, ¿acaso eres un alma en pena? – Pregunto el niño, mirándolo con nada más que curiosidad, ignorando completamente como podría tomarse esa pregunta…

-… Podría decirse eso… - Respondió Tsuna tratando de mantenerse tranquilo y normal.

"No estoy muerto, no estoy muerto…", pensó Tsuna, tratando de calmarse. La verdad, Tsuna ya ni sabía que era. No sabía si había muerto, no sabía si era un fantasma, no sabía que había pasado con él con exactitud. Era su propia culpa, sabia como había comenzado todo, pero luego de eso fue como pasar d través de C, y no sabía que o quien era C.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo murió señor? – Era muy difícil creer que este chico era el mismo ilusionista con pinta de pedo y queriendo poseer su cuerpo dentro de unos años…

\- Es complicado… - Tsuna respondió con algo de nerviosismo. No le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como si hubiera muerto, así que esto solo lo ponía mal. – La verdad, no sé si estoy muerto…

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? – Este niño era muy curioso para su propio bien…

-… Mukuro-chan, a veces uno hace o dice cosas que no debería, en especial cuando uno está molesto o triste… - No había forma ni manera en la cual Tsuna le diría a un niño que era lo que había hecho-en realidad, a nadie si podía evitarlo. – A veces, uno piensa que si uno hace ciertas cosas todo será mejor… - Tsuna suspiro y miro al niño, quien estaba algo confundido y apunto de hacer más preguntas. – Prométeme una cosa Mukuro-chan, no olvides que existen buenas personas… - "incluso en la mafia", término Tsuna en su mente.

\- No hay muchas personas buenas aquí… - Eso era un tanto obvio con solo ver el lugar…

\- Algún día saldrás de aquí y conocerás muchas personas… - Y hablando de salir… - ¿Tienes amigos aquí Mukuro-chan?

\- ¡Si! – El niño se detuvo, girando la cabeza hacia un lado lindamente. - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Pues, casi nadie puede verme… - Sonrió un tanto travieso, Reborn lo iba a matar por hacer esto, pero… ¿Qué mal podía hacer? - ¿Qué dices si salimos de aquí?

Para diversión de Tsuna, luego de todo lo feo y peligroso, ninguno de los otros dos chicos cuestiono a Mukuro. Ellos no podían verlo ni oírlo, eso era bastante obvio, y aunque miraban a su amigo de forma muy rara por estar hablando con el "aire", no decían ni pio. Tsuna no quería pensar que quizás era algo medio normal en ese lugar ver niños un tanto locos (los adultos ya había más que superado esta categoría), le daba más tristeza la situación.

-… ¿Qué es eso…? – Pregunto Tsuna con temor, ya le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar, por no hablar de sus pobres pies. La mafia era demasiado cruel y oscura en varios lugares… No era de extrañar la forma en la que Mukuro actuaba cuando lo conoció, podría hasta haber sido mucho peor.

\- Es solo un-¡Puff!

Tsuna, para su gran fortuna, cayo sentado en algo suave, una gran diferencia con lo que había pasado antes… Miro a su alrededor, algo atontado. Bueno, al menos había regresado-

\- Kufufufu, me veo fabuloso~

Tsuna solo pudo mirar con cara de pocos amigos a Mukuro, quien andaba de lo más feliz, recién salido del baño, admirando su peinado en un espejo de mano. Tsuna no se quejaría si no fuera por el hecho de que siempre era el mismo peinado…

\- Mukuro… - Llamo con cuidado, solo para luego suspirar al ver que lo ignoro.

Luego de un minuto, Tsuna decidió arriesgarse, lo peor que podría pasar era que Mukuro lo poseyera o lo matara…

\- Mukuro, sé que puedes verme. – Nuevamente fue ignorado. Por un momento Tsuna se preguntó si acaso ahora Mukuro no podía verlo, o acaso… Bueno, solo podía intentar… - ¿Acaso te has olvidado de mi… Mukuro-chan? – Estaba muerto, estaba muerto, muy muerto-

\- Pensaba que era al contrario, Tsunayoshi-san. – Fue la respuesta del ilusionista, aun mirándose en el espejo con una sonrisa confiada. – No has cambiado nada de nada… - Esta vez, había bajado el espejo y lo estaba mirando. - ¿A que debo tu visita?, has sido de gran ayuda, pero… - Pero también había estado tratando de interferir en sus planes.

-… Así que me has estado ignorando… - ¿Por qué no le sorprendía? – En todo caso, te conocí hace una hora, Mukuro-chan, creo que fue un viaje al pasado, o que se yo, la mafia tiene muchas cosas locas… - Ni siquiera sabía cómo había terminado por allá, solo conocía la bazuca de Lambo y esta no te enviaba al pasado… - Estoy tratando de ayudarlos, los van a matar si siguen con esto, Mukuro-chan…

\- Es un riesgo-

\- Yo no estoy dispuesto a tomarlo. – No quera ver a nadie de su familia morir… ¡a nadie! – Mukuro-chan, los mataran o los encerraran en Vendicare, las dos opciones son muy feas, y yo no quiero ninguna para ustedes… - Y aún estaban a tiempo de salvarse, de no provocar esas dos opciones por parte de la mafia… - Además, perdóname por decir esto, pero nunca podrás eliminar la mafia, el ser humano es muy egoísta, me temo que, aunque lo logres, volverá a formarse… - Suspiro profundamente. - ¿Puedo sugerirte que en lugar de ir en modo "destruir la mafia" vayan en modo "cambiemos la mafia?, es difícil también, pero tendrás aliados, es más seguro para ustedes, y también tendrás un impacto en la mafia completa como tal, en especial si comienzas con una familia poderosa, como Vongola, por ejemplo. Y no, no posesiones, te descubrirán tarde o temprano… - Y no terminaría bien si eso pasaba.

Mukuro no le dijo absolutamente nada, al menos por un minuto, y cuando lo hizo…

\- Sabes mucho de esto, ¿acaso estabas involucrado en la mafia?, ¿o algo similar?, pareces un civil…

-… Tuve una vida civil hasta que llegué a los 13, aun no se mucho de la mafia, pero… - Un suspiro profundo. – No me importaría pertenecer a ella si tengo a mi familia conmigo, si puedo cuidarlos, si puedo protegerlos, pero me temo que ya no puedo hacer eso…

\- ¿Familia?, ¿tus padres-

\- No, mis amigos, mis padres están muy bien por sí mismos, pero también quisiera protegerlos. Igual, ya nada de eso realmente importa… - No podría hacer nada ahora… - Yo no puedo hacer nada por ellos, ni siquiera saben quién soy, pero… - ¡Cierto! - ¡Pero tu si puedes!

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ellos no son malas personas, son un tanto caótica si están juntos… - Siempre destruían todo… - ¿Podrías ir y cuidarlos por mí?, ¿por favor?, ellos podrían ayudarte más adelante, y si rechazas… - Al menos lo intento… - al menos prométeme que no harás nada estúpido, tu vida y la de tus amigos valen mucho como para arriesgarlas de esa manera por algo como lo que deseas, Mukuro-chan, enfócate por otro lado, matar y poseer a la gente no terminara bien… - Y no quería verlos muertos o en Vendicare… - No poder liberarte si terminas en Vendicare, Mukuro-chan…

En otro lugar…

-… y por eso he escrito esta biblia dedicada a Tsuna-sama!

-… Gokudera-san, no creo que Tsuna-sama sea de verdad un dios… - Le respondió tímidamente una chica de pelo morado.

\- Lo mismo pienso yo… - Dijo Dino con un montón de golosinas, el niño sí que comía y pedía cosas…

\- ¡Tsuna-sama-

\- Kufufufu… - Ante la risa, el grupo se calló y se detuvo, justo a tiempo para ver una figura emerger de un callejón. Una figura con cabeza de piña, un ojo rojo y una sonrisa muy egocéntrica. – Cuando Tsunayoshi-san me pidió venir a cuidar a su familia, no esperaba algo como esto… y más aún, él dijo que ustedes no sabían quién era.

\- ¡Claro que conocemos a-

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene?, ¿de qué color es su pelo? – Mukuro estaba seguro que ellos no sabrían responderle eso.

-…

\- Ya veo. – Aparentemente es el único que ha podido verlo. – Soy Mukuro Rodoku, encentado de conocerlos, espero que no les importe la compañía. – Estaba para quedarse. – Tiene 14 años, quizás un poco menos, y si se me permite decirlo… - Mukuro trato de no reírse, se lo iban a comer con la mirada. – Tsunayoshi-san es un mini Primo Vongola, solo que tiene el pelo y ojos castaños.

\- Espera, ¿has podido verlo? – Gokudera se le iba a lanzar encima.

\- Si, y por lo que veo nadie más… - Señalo a su ojo rojo. – Este ojo me permite ver ciertas cosas que otros no pueden, y otras cosas más, pero ver a un alma en pena no estaba en mi lista hasta que conocí a Tsunayoshi-san.

\- Espera, ¿alma en pena?, creí que era un fantasma…

\- Y yo que era un espíritu perdido-

\- ¡Tsuna-nii es Tsuna-nii! – Lambo callo a todos con eso, mientras comía caramelos. - ¿Quiénes son ellos yoo~? – Señalo a los dos chicos mirando la tienda de video juegos.

 **Extra**

\- ¡Aghhrrr!-¡Blam!

Tsuna se mordió los labios para no gritar u hacer ningún ruido, desde el suelo, restregándose la cara, su trasero y su nuca podía esperar. No era la primera vez que lo tumbaban de un sofá, pero era la primera vez que le tiraban algo encima… Una vez que se quitó lo que sea que tuviera en el rostro, se miró así mismo para preguntarse internamente: "¿pintura?"

¿Por qué estaba cubierto de pintura?, y azul, para varias. No sabía que iban a pintar algo, y menos de ese color… Era normal que ocurrieran accidentes, pero lo creería si hubiera sabido que iban a pintar ese lado de la mansión, o si iban a siquiera pintar algo. Se suponía que pintaban anualmente y aun no tocaba, así que-

-… Esto tiene que ser una broma… - Oyó a alguien decir.

Tsuna se congelo, pues no se suponía que habría gente en esa zona en todo el día. En realidad, se aseguraba de dormir en zonas donde no pasara gente, prefería no dormir a dormir sabiendo que gente pasaba cerca… podrían hasta sentarse sobre él y no, no quería tentar su suerte con eso.

Una toalla la callo encima, y Tsuna estaba seguro que alguien se la había lanzado, para su horror. Lentamente, sin reaccionar para tomar la toalla y limpiarse, miro hacia arriba solo para ver un montón de ojos mirarlo… y una cara increíblemente engreída saludarlo.

\- Kufufufu, eres bastante listo, pensaba que habías desaparecido, pero saber que siempre has estado aquí, haciéndote el que no existe, es tanto preocupante como halagador. – Mukuro sonrió aún más. – Eso no quita que estas hundido en problemas. Y, por cierto, culpa al Arcobaleno. Como supo que estabas aquí no lo sé, porque él ni siquiera puede verte, Tsunayoshi-san.

Tenía que haberlo visto venir, con Reborn todo tenía que ser tal y como él quería… Y Reborn quería que dejara de estarse ocultando, por mucho tiempo. Pero el grandísimo infeliz había prometido no meterse-espera, si Reborn había planeado esto, entonces de seguro había conseguido un hueco en la promesa para que así no pudiera reclamarle nada. Era oficial, Reborn nunca cambiaria-

\- Has bajado mucho de peso, eso no es saludable Tsunayoshi-san. – Comento el ilusionista como quien no quiere…

\- ¡TSUNA-SAMA!/¡TSUNA!/¡TSUNAYOSHI!/¡TSUNA-NII!

¡Blam!

-… ¿Se desmayó? – Pregunto Yamamoto medio borracho, su vino había sido olvidado por completo cuando cayó la pintura.

\- No es realmente una sorpresa, el shock junto con su condición… - De por si el shock era más que motivo suficiente. – Esta bastante flaco… - Nadie dijo nada al ver a Mukuro cargar una figura grande invisible con pintura… era como si cargara una mancha gigante flotante. – Ya sabemos a dónde se "desaparecían" las cosas, debió de haber estado cuidando cuanto tomaba para sí para no levantar sospechas. No es nada grave. – Aclaro ante la mira de los otros. – Vamos al área médica, quiero revisarlo y… - Mukuro se apagó. – En realidad, creo que soy el único que puede hacer eso…


	8. Capítulo 8

DaniVal, la segunda, Tsuna fue listo, y tu sabes como es la familia de la decima generacion . son muy despistados a veces.

Kiri Namikase, y Gokudera un Tsunagelico, y a Lambo un fumador, y casi todos tienen alguna addicion no muy bonita o algo raro como Gokudera .

evlR, es raro, pero tambien muy tierno imaginarse a Chibi-Mukuro-chan o.o

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **An Unwanted Wish**

Capítulo 8: Dino Cavallone

-… no, no es alto, más bien en más bajo que el sacerdote que tenemos aquí.

\- ¡OYE! – Gokudera se quejó inmediatamente, pero no se molestó, andaba más maravillado que otra cosa. - ¿De qué va vestido?, ¿qué usa?, ¿Qué-

\- Pues-Oh, ¡usa un uniforme como ese!, o usaba la primera vez que lo vi, le di otra ropa…

\- ¿Esa ropa? – Incluso Chrome parecía sorprendida. – Uno pensaría que Tsuna-sama-

\- ¡Oh!, ustedes deben ser los que Tsuna ha estado mencionando, ¿por causalidad algunos de ustedes se llaman Mukuro, Gokudera, Chrome…? – Se detuvo un momento el chico con el bate. - y ya se me olvidaron los otros, hahahaha.

Yamamoto siguió riéndose, ¿qué de otra le quedaba?, aunque se preguntaba como Tsuna conocía a gente que obviamente no era de Japón…

\- Oya, oya, Takeshi Yamamoto, ¿no es así? – Takeshi pestañeo, pero siguió sonriendo.

\- Si, ese soy yo. Tsuna me pidió que les diera la bienvenida. – Sonrió un tanto culpable. – Hubiera venido el mismo, pero me temo que Hibari está de buen humor hoy y está jugando con Tsuna… - Mas como que tratando de morder hasta la muerte a un ser invisible… - Ma Ma, deben de estarse divirtiendo.

-… ¿Cómo juegas con un ser invisible? – Pregunto Chrome, perpleja, abrazando a Lambo, quien estaba atiborrándose de dulces otra vez.

\- No tengo idea, hahaha. – No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo Hibari era capaz ahora de localizarlo… - Tsuna no me hablo de un rubio…

\- Ah, él es Dino-san, es un amigo mío. – Gokudera fue el que respondió, ya con su blog de notas afuera y un bolígrafo en mano. - ¿Cómo ha estado Tsuna-sama?, ¿qué-

\- Kufufufu, no te adelantes tanto, soy Mukuro Rodoku chico, ella es Chrome Doroku, este chico con la biblia es Hayato Gokudera, este niño de aquí es Lambo, y él es Dino. – Señalo al rubio sin importancia. – Ellos dos son amigos míos, Ken y Chikusa. Creo que no falta más nadie…

\- ¡No importa si falta gente o no!, ¡yo quiero saber de Tsuna-sama!

\- Pues vamos a saber de él mientras vamos caminando, ¿te parece? - ¿Por qué se sentía como si estuviera a carga de un grupo de niños? - ¿Podemos ir a ver a Tsuna?, sino deberías de buscar-

\- Romario ya hizo los arreglos para un hotel, Mukuro-san.

Si alguien le preguntaba a Dino que opinaba de todo esto, la verdad el no sabría qué decir. Era increíble como gente que no se conocía en lo más mínimo se habían agrupado de forma tan impredecible solo por una persona. Si le preguntaban si creía que esa persona era invisible… pues no estaba tan seguro. Por supuesto, había visto muchísimas cosas raras y extrañas en su corta vida… pero le era demasiado raro que un ser que nadie podía ver pudiera ocasionar este tipo de atracción en las personas.

-… ¿Qué está haciendo ese tarado? – Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Gokudera al ver al prefecto saltando de techo en techo algo irritado, pero sonriendo con satisfacción, y tratando de golpear aire aparentemente.

Él no era el único pensando en que quizás Hibari había perdido la cabeza, pero a diferencia de ellos…

\- Kufufufu, no sabía que podías saltar tanto Tsunayoshi-san. – Llamo en voz alta, juguetonamente, el ilusionista.

\- ¡No es culpa mía que Hibari-san me quiera morder hasta la muerte! – Muchos se rieron al oír eso. - ¡Hibari-san!-¡Crash!

Bueno, había que reparar otra pared…

\- ¡Hibari-san!-HIIEEEEEEE...

Ante esto, Yamamoto sudo frio. La verdad, esto había sido culpa de Tsuna, quien básicamente le había dicho a Hibari que tuviera cuidado si quería ir a pelear en la zona oeste luego de haberlo asustado el día anterior sin querer.

\- ¡Yamamoto!

\- Hey, ¿qué tal Sasagawa-senpai? – Saludo el chico felizmente. - ¿Qué tal Kyoko?, ¿todo bien?

\- Buenas tardes Yamamoto-kun, buenas tardes… eh… chi-

\- ¡EXTREMO! – Allí se fueron los pobres oídos. – Un placer conocerlos al extremo.

\- Un placer-

La reunión fue cortada por una pequeña explosión en la terraza de la escuela. Dino, quien no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, pues era demasiado increíble cuantos encuentros en un solo (menos de 24 horas la verdad) día había presenciado, todos por el mismo tema, quedo frio.

-… Ah… - Saco su teléfono lentamente y marco un número, de la misma forma, se colocó el teléfono al oído. – Romario, dile a los otros que ya encontré la fuente de las llamas… - Si Romario dijo algo, Dino no lo sabía, pues había colgado.

El único aparte de Dino y Gokudera que entendía mas o menos lo que ocurría era Mukuro, quien solo se rio sitiándose un tanto estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

\- Un cielo, con razón… - Ahora todo tenía sentido.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿de qué hablas? – Preguntaron varios.

\- ¡Tsuna-sama es el mejor! – Tenia que anotar eso en su biblia, ¡Tsuna-sama era un usuario de llamas del cielo!

\- Para decirlo de forma simple, las llamas de la voluntad representan ciertas características y poderes… - Mukuro suspiro suavemente, sin dejar de ver la lucha. El chico dominaba el Hyper Dying Will Mode por lo que podía ver, aunque había entrado en el por accidente… - Estas llamas naranjas que estamos viendo son las llamas del cielo… - Una sonrisa más sincera. – "Aquel que atrae y acepta a todos", ¿uh? – Más que demostrado…

Claro que el único que veía algo normal era Mukuro, quien veía a Tsuna esquivar y defenderse lo mejor posible, al igual que atacar a Hibari con el suficiente control para no herirlo. Los demás solo veían una llama naranja flotante que se movía, y eso realmente solo daba la información de donde estaba Tsuna, no que hacía o como se movía. Lo único, a parte del sonido, con lo que Hibari podía guiarse para no recibir un golpe era eso, saber en dónde estaba para no estar demasiado cerca. Tsuna usaba su cuerpo, no armas, para atacar y defender, era obvio porque no había armas flotantes.

-… Esto es increíblemente bizarro. – Dino simplemente encontraba demasiado chocante que existiera un ser invisible con llamas del cielo capaz de atraer a tanta gente por si solo…

Era como el sueño hecho realidad del Noveno, y de casi cualquier jefe Vongola si se lo ponía a pensar con detenimiento. ¿Qué más fácil que encontrar a un cielo que ya había formado su familia así de rápido y por sí mismo?, a Nono le iba a dar un ataque… en especial porque era un ente invisible. Con razón nadie había podido dar con el nunca, solo recibían señales de las llamas, nada más, y obviamente buscaban a una persona visible…

-… Eso debió de doler. – Dijo Ken con una mueca, viendo como Hibari fue derribado. - ¿Hasta cuándo van a continuar…?

Dino no era el único en shock, pero era el que estaba peor. Los otros dos eran Ken y Chikusa, mayormente Ken de ellos dos. ¿La razón de esto?, pues siempre creyeron que, en primer lugar: la voz era simple juego de Mukuro o algo así, y, en segundo lugar: el amigo imaginario de Mukuro de hace años podría ser no tan imaginario como creyeron…

\- Ni idea. – Respondieron el boxeador y el beisbolista al mismo tiempo.

Y ninguno quería entrometerse, Hibari ya llevaba tiempo queriendo morder hasta la muerte a Tsuna, no le importaba en lo absoluto que Tsuna fuera invisible, y si medio sugerían que se detuviera… no, no querían morir, no aun al menos.

-… pobre Hibari. – Se limitó a decir Takeshi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tsuna aparentemente podía volar, pero Hibari no. Y lanzarle cosas a un ente volador que no podías ver no era una de las mejores ideas… Hibari no estaba muy contento, mucho menos cuando la bola de fuego flotante bajo y desapareció de repente. De aquí a que Hibari bajara (no era buena idea saltar de 4 pisos o más), Tsuna definitivamente se escaparía de él.

\- ¿Cómo es que llegaron todos ustedes aquí? – Se oyó una voz algo ya familiar para la mayoría.

\- Creo que ya pasamos el punto de más allá de bizarro… - Comento Dino, un tanto asustado. Lo peor es que nadie parecía remotamente asustado o sorprendido excepto el.

\- ¡Tsuna-sama! – Salto Gokudera.

\- Kufufufu, ¿impresionado de vernos todos aquí?

\- No exactamente… - Se oyó algo apenado. – En verdad no los esperaba a todos juntos… - No esperaba que llegaran todos casi al mismo tiempo, mucho menos que pudieran convivir sin intentar matarse unos a otros… - Ehhh, Gokudera-kun…

\- ¡Hai!, ¡Tsuna-sama! – Gokudera estaba muy animado…

-… ¿Eso en serio es una Biblia? – Pregunto Tsuna lentamente, viendo la portada del libro, cuyo título era: "Evangelio de Tsunayoshi-sama".

\- ¡Hai Tsuna-sama! – A este punto, solo faltaba brillitos de fondo.

\- Gokudera-kun, no soy un Dios ni ningún ente superior… - ¿Es que no le había creído la primera vez?, ¡solo faltaba que le hiciera un altar!, si es que ya no lo tenía… No iba a preguntarle, no quería darle ideas…

\- ¡Claro que lo sé! – Tsuna internamente se palmeo la frente, si lo sabía, entonces… ¿Por qué tenía una Biblia con…? - ¡Eres un dios alíen!

-… No soy un dios, ni siquiera uno alíen, Gokudera-kun, pensé que ya te lo había dicho… - Estaba casi seguro de que lo había hecho.

\- ¿Qué diablos eres? – Vaya falta de tacto, ¡pero no entendía que demonios estaba-

\- ¡Dino-san! – Sorpresa, sorpresa… - Ehh, ¿hola? – Una pequeña risa nerviosa. – La verdad, no estoy seguro de lo que soy ya, solo sé que soy humano, ya sea que este muerto, sea un fantasma, no se… - Y realmente no importaba mucho, no cambiaría nada. - ¿Puedo preguntar que hace aquí, Dino-san?, ¿alguno de ustedes lo in-

\- ¡Fui yo Tsuna-sama! – Ah, ya, eso explicaba todo. - ¿No debí de haberlo-

\- Esta bien, Gokudera-kun. – Tsuna se apresuró en decir eso, no quería las mil y un disculpas… - No hay ningún problema, solo me dio curiosidad…

El no había ni ido a ver a Dino, solo se centró en sus amigos más cercanos. Por un lado, eso lo hacía sentir mal, pero por el otro lado… no quería arriesgarse a que Reborn se enterara antes de que al menos se asegurara de que su familia estuviera mejor… Una vez que Reborn apareciera, tarde o temprano pasaría conociendo su suerte, todo sería caos absoluto por un buen rato…

-… ¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre? – Fue la reacción retardada de Dino, quien iba a entrar en un pequeño estado de pánico en cualquier momento.

Podía digerir que existiera alguien invisible, había visto cosas más locas en su vida, podía digerir (con dificultad) que una persona x tenia llamas del cielo sin explicación aparente, podía digerir (con mucha dificultad) que la misma persona x hubiera logrado reunir a tanta gente de esta forma tan bizarra y casi al mismo tiempo por alguna razón… Y aun con todo esto, y con lo ridículo que sonaba, no podía digerir que esa persona x supiera su nombre, y por lo que parecía sabía muy bien quien era…

Dino dudaba mucho que alguien se lo hubiera dicho, solo Gokudera lo conocía (de los presentes), y aun-

\- Cuando estas metido en algo que no puedes evitar… - O escapar en su caso. – es muy difícil no saber sobre figuras importantes. Eres cercano a Vongola, Dino-san. – Aunque era más culpa de Reborn que Vongola…

-… T-u… - Le iba a dar un ataque. - ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿cómo sabes de la-

\- La mayoría no sabe, así que ten cuidado de lo que dices. Aunque, no se para que me molesto si pronto van a estar metidos ellos también… - De una forma u otra, desgraciadamente. – Soy Tsunayoshi, pero solo puedes decirme Tsuna, si quieres. – Y tratando de mantener las cosas suaves, agrego: - Solo quiero que ellos estén bien, son buenas personas. Los he reunido porque quiero que se ayuden entre sí, la familia debería de estar junta, ¿no?

¡Crash!

-… ¿Dino-san? – Tsuna sudo frio.

\- Se desmayó, vaya miedoso. – Bufo Gokudera.

\- ¡EXTREMOOOOOO!

\- Ma Ma, es que Tsuna es muy sorpréndete, debió de asustarse…

Solo Tsuna en verdad entendía que Dino se había desmayado por la impresión. De seguro no se esperó que tuviera conocimiento de la mafia, o peor aún: conocimiento de quien era, que hacía, y quien sabe que más se habrá imaginado… aunque no estaba equivocado en eso.

"Ya decía yo que todo estaba demasiado bien sin Romario o mis subordinados cerca…", pensó Dino cuando recobro la conciencia, encontrándose con un espectáculo que solo decía que alguien tendría que remodelar la habitación por completo…

\- Al fin despertaste, tus subordinados están adentro, afuera, en la cocina, en todos lados la verdad, y Romario está trayendo bocadillos. – Dijo una voz muy conocida cerca, haciéndole recordar a Dino toda la situación en la que se encontraba.

Esto sería muy complicado y terrible para su salud, Reborn lo iba a matar, incluso si nada de esto era ni remotamente su culpa…

 **Extra**

\- Romario… - Se oyó el llamado triste.

\- ¿Si jefe?, ¿necesita algo? – Romario ya tenía en sus manos un té, unas galletas, y otros aperitivos. Incluso tenía una botella de vino, por si las dudas.

\- ¿Cómo es que termine en esta situación? – Pregunto por quién sabe cuanta vez ese día.

-… Usted es el encargado de saber en dónde se encuentra Tsunayoshi-san, jefe. – Explico lentamente, una vez, Romario a su jefe.

\- Eso es aceptable, ¡pero porque tengo que estarles mintiendo a todo el mundo! – Se quejó levantando las manos. – quiero decir, el fantasma o lo que sea eso ha estado en el mismo lugar por años, como no lo han visto está más allá de mí, pero no entiendo porque tengo que estar aguantando todo esto…

-…

\- De cada rato llaman hasta personas que ni conozco a preguntar y a más de la mitad de ellas tengo que mentirles, de las cuales al menos la mitad me quieren matar y/o saben que les estoy mintiendo. – Un suspiro profundo. – Sé que no soy el único en esta situación, pero… - Otro suspiro. - ¿Por qué Reborn me tuvo que meter en esto? – Él era quien le ordeno no decirles la verdad a los amigos del dichoso fantasma… Si les decía, estaba muerto, si no les decía también… ¿Qué demonios se supone que debe de hacer en esa situación?

\- Ya estabas involucrado jefe. – Romario sonrió algo incómodo. – Reborn-san solo no quiere que te involucres en la masacre cuando se enteren de que-Ring~

-… ¿Halo? – Contesto cuidadosamente el teléfono.

\- Están muertos, mentirosos de-

Romario inmediatamente corto la llamada.

-… ¿Quién era? – Esa ya era la llamada número 27 del día.

-… Estamos metidos en la masacre. – Se limitó a responder, pálido, muy pálido.

Incluso con las medidas de Reborn, igual estaban metidos en la masacre que ocurriría, si es que no había comenzado ya.


	9. Capítulo 9

DaniVal, totalmente normal XD

OtakuLife121, pues no, la verdad no es que va ganando mas consistencia... su "estado" depende de su voluntad, es mayormente emocional, aunque las explicaciones vendran mas tarde, alli se entendera mejor. Ken y Chikusa no lo pueden escuchar, pero saben que esta alli gracias a Mukuro. Con lo del Tsuna del futuro... primero, es un extra, y segundo: cuando el dice que no puede hacer nada, se refiere a otra cosa, y en cierto modo carga un peso encima que hace que actue de ese modo, segun sus propias ideas: el no merece estar alli. Mas tarde se entendera mejor, no te quiero quitar todas las sorpresas, de acuerdo? :) Con lo de la pintura, esto sonora tonto, pero: si Tsuna se coloca algo, o se llena de algo por si mismo, no se vera por nadie mas que el mismo, en caso contrario (es decir, si alguien mas lo hace), pasara lo que paso con la pintura: todos lo veran. Con lo de Takeshi borracho... pues no se, Takeshi es uno de mis favoritos y siempre se ve bien como sea :/ Bueno, ten paciencia, ya le queda poco a esta historia, y recuerda: los extras son simplemente extras, realmente no tienen ni arte ni parte en la historia principal, son basicamente pedacitos de un what if. Con el Post Data 2... pues la has acertado completamente, aunque en el futuro ya ni se sonroja, es de lo mas normal o.o

Mikan18, perdon ., la historia en verdad no tiene un orden cronologico, asi que puede perder a la gente. Ya le falta poco a la historia, hay un capitulo dedicado a Tsuna, asi que por eso no te preocupes :)

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **An Unwanted Wish**

Capítulo 9: Vongola (Varia)

-… por el amor de… - Tomo un respiro profundo… y… - ¡VVVOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

¡Crash! ¡Bam! ¡Kaboom! ¡Crash! ¡Crash!

\- ¡BASURAAAA!

Squalo hizo una mueca interna, pero hizo caso omiso del llamado. Ya se le pasaría, solo fue un cuarto de la mansión esta vez. No era exactamente su culpa que los demás estuvieran lo suficientemente locos para jugar en los laboratorios o hacer estallar cosas…

\- Shishishi, ¿qué pasa Squalo?, ando ocupado. – Se quejó cierto príncipe, apareciendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, teniendo a una ardilla abierta en dos en una mano. Squalo ignoro a la ardilla, y a toda la sangre que Bel tenía en su cuerpo.

\- No, tu estas bien, pues volver a… a hacer lo que hacías. – Bel podría ser el que menos desastre ocasionaba, pero todo el sangrerío, destripamientos y demás daban mucho trabajo… no muchos querían el trabajo de limpiar su habitación o siquiera tratar con él.

\- Okay~ - Canto el chico regresando a su habitación, dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso con algunos trozos de carne no identificadas.

¿Por qué siempre respondía quienes no quería que respondieran?, pensó Squalo de mal humor, suspirando profundamente. Preparándose para ir a ver a su primera molestia del día, alguien a quien no quería ver en ese momento apareció:

\- ¿Qué pasa primor~? – Squalo sintió el comienzo de un tic en su ojo izquierdo. – Estaba a punto de-

\- Lussuria, puedes irte, no era contigo el llamado, pero gracias por venir. – Squalo se obligó a decir con la mejor cara de póker que podía usar en ese momento, la cual no era exactamente la mejor-

\- Ohhh~, está bien amor~, volveré mañana, ¡estaré de fiesta!, ¿quieres que te traiga algo cariño?

\- Alcohol. – Le hacía falta, esto era una pesadilla…

\- Okay~, cuídate galán~

Squalo ignoro por completo el beso lanzado hacia él, no estaba de ánimo para esto y mucho menos estaba de ánimo para ponerse a discutir por un simple beso de aire tomando en cuenta lo que vendría dentro de poco…

\- ¿Llamaste? – Pregunto Leviatán, entrando "normalmente" a la habitación-o lo que quedaba de ella, mejor dicho.

\- Si. – Sabia que Leviatán no había tenido nada que ver con las explosiones, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar. - ¿Estas involucrado de alguna forma, directa o indirectamente, con el desastre del ala sur? – Al menos esta vez solo había sido una sola… y no la mansión entera.

\- Mammon está en un viaje de negocios. – Leviatán ni pestañeo al decir esto. - Los culpables están amordazados y en camino a visitar a Bel. – Ni una pisca de remordimiento.

\- No me digas, ¿el escuadrón de asesinato de nuevo? – Ese grupito era el grano en el-

\- Junto con el escuadrón anti-bombas y el escuadrón bombardero.

Un minuto de silencio…

\- ¡¿A quién demonios se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de juntar al escuadrón más problemático con el que apenas sabe identificar una bomba?!, ¿y cómo entro el escuadrón de asesinos en esto? – Se iba a arrancar de los pelos, de verdad. ¡Cada día era aún peor!

\- Lussuria pensó que sería bueno que ambos escuadrones hicieran amistad. – Leviatán ya estaba más que acostumbrado a todas las locuras diarias. – Y Bel les asigno entrenamiento al escuadrón de asesinos, sin saber lo de Lussuria. Aparentemente, el escuadrón de asesinos inicio todo como una broma…

Un minuto de silencio…

\- ¿Xanxus sabe…? – A pesar de que sonó completamente calmado y racional, por dentro estaba planeado las mil y un formas de asesinar lo más sádicamente posible a Lussuria. A Bel solo había que decomisarle sus cuchillos por unos días y eso sería mucho más doloroso para el que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Mande a un _dispensable_ … - Leviatán saco un cigarrillo. Se había acabado el alcohol.

Bueno, al menos él no iba a ser el gritado, quemado, ni seria el receptor de tantas balas que quedaría como un queso semi-duro. Ahora solo había que cubrir los gastos funerarios, otra vez.

\- ¿Supongo que ya hiciste los arreglos funerarios?

\- No, ellos siempre están listos gracias a ti, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Ah sí, cierto, lo había olvidado por completo. Sin pensarlo mucho, suspiro profundamente y tendió una mano, esperando un cigarrillo, lo cual obtuvo. Cuando el cigarrillo estuvo encendido, se lo llevo a los labios y tomo una profunda calada, algo de toda su tensión yéndose con el humo-¡Kaboom!

-… Ese fue el jefe. – Murmuro Leviatán, tomando asiento, y terminándose su cigarrillo, solo para sacar otro.

\- Si esto no sucediera cada dos horas sería feliz… - Si no tuviera el pelo blanco de forma natural, de seguro ya lo tendría debido a todo el estrés diario…

\- ¡BASURASSSSSSSS!

El grito hizo eco y demás, pero ninguno de los dos tembló al menos. Ya era casi normal todos esos gritos, todos los desastres, todas las muertes… y tomando en cuenta de que el nuevo estilo de vida no era ideal para ninguno de ellos, más razón había para causar caos y destrucción así fuera totalmente accidental.

\- ¿Vas tu o voy yo? – No quería ir, ya había ido hace solo unas 3 horas atrás, cuando volaron la sala oeste.

\- Esta vez iré yo. – A Leviatán ya le daba hasta lastima la situación de Squalo. Ya ni siquiera había alcohol para que se emborrachara y entumeciera todo.

Squalo tomo otra larga calada de su cigarro y se acomodó mejor en la silla. Cuando finalmente se acabó el cigarro, decidió ir a dar una vuelta, con la intención de matar gente si estaban haciendo algo que provocara la mas mínima perturbación de la paz relativa que existía en la mansión. ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando los viejos cuando decidieron ponerlos ellos como la siguiente generación Vongola?, fue una de las peores decisiones que pudieron haber hecho, muy pocos eran felices aquí. Bel no contaba, él era feliz si tenía a quien destripar, así de simple, y Lussuria tampoco contaba porque se la vivía de fiesta en fiesta…

\- ¿Quiénes demonios son ustedes y que hacen aquí? – Fue lo primero que soltó casi una hora más tarde, llegando justo a tiempo para ver a un gran grupo de gente rara y-un momento… - ¿Dino?, ¿qué demonios haces aquí idiota?, el jefe se va a molestar si te ve aquí. – De por si él ya estaba más que molesto…

\- Eh, pues veras… - Dino se rasco la nuca nerviosamente, sonriendo como si nada malo pasara. – Estas personas aquí necesitan hablar con tu jefe, es sobre ya sabes…

\- ¿Saber qué?, ¡hay muchos temas de ese tipo idiota! – Y no era un genio como para saber cuál de todos. Tenía una migraña, mañana pediría el día libre y se encerraría en su habitación…

-… Sobre el tema de las llamas del cielo, señor Squalo. – Respondió educadamente Romario, haciendo que Dino sudara frio y se palmeara la frente. Tanto por ser discreto…

-… ¿Y toda esta gente por eso? – Ni que fueran a robar oro, Santo Cielo.

La secretaria y los guardias ya había más que desaparecido, aunque la verdad Squalo no esperaba la gran cosa de ellos, y si se hubieran quedado de seguro los hubiera hecho picadillo, pues no estaba de humor para tratar con su incompetencia.

\- Ma Ma, es que no podíamos dejar a nuestro amigo solo, ¿no es así chicos? – Yamamoto fue rápido en taparle la boca a Gokudera y en pedirle con la mirada que no lanzara fuegos artificiales.

\- ¡IDIOTA! – Si bien le habían pedido no usar dinamita, ¡aún tenía sus puños! - ¡Trata a Tsuna-sama con el debido respeto infeliz!

Ignorando a Gokudera y la pelea que había formado con el beisbolista, quien ahora se estaba riendo mientras evadía los golpes, los demás asintieron, unos molestos, otros riéndose, y otros simplemente no sabían cómo tomar todo… pero admiraban el lugar.

\- Kufufufu, es preferible que todos los involucrados e interesados en este asunto estén presentes, ¿no crees ancianito? – Mukuro continúo limpiando su arma como si no hubiera insultado a nadie.

\- ¿Cómo demonios me llamaste mal-

\- Basura.

Squalo se calló, y miro hacia atrás casi con miedo. Leviatán también estaba allí, quien parecía aún más molesto que el por alguna razón. Xanxus parecía querer estrangular a alguien, pero eso ya era tan común que era normal a estas alturas de sus vidas.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieren basuras? – Se refirió a todos los invitados no invitados.

Xanxus no sabía si matar al único guardia de seguridad competente y con nervios de acero de toda la mansión o no, pues tenía demasiadas agallas para su gusto, eso o no tenía emoción alguna. Leviatán solo seguía a su jefe porque este se lo había ordenado, y estaba molesto porque ya había tenido el camino libre para dormir por unas pocas horas… ¡tenia sueño!

\- Pues, veras Xanxus, ya se encontró la fuente de las flamas del cielo-¡Crash!

\- ¡Te ordeno que me digas quien es en este instante basura de pacotilla! – Y para hacer más énfasis en su orden, lo sacudió tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, mirándolo cara a cara casi con desesperación.

Si Xanxus hubiera sabido cómo sería su vida como el Décimo Vongola nunca jamás lo hubiera ni mencionado, era un infierno, ¡demasiado pacifista y demasiadas horas en un estúpido escritorio firmando papeles!, ¡no!, ¡él era un hombre de acción!

\- Ehhhhh… - Cielos, pensó Dino con algo de miedo, tal vez no debió de haber ido directamente con Xanxus sino con el viejo…

\- ¡Habla basura!, ¡habla! – Lo que sea para poderse ir de ese puesto que estaba arruinando su completa existencia…

\- Pues, está aquí, pero hay un detalle…

\- ¿Qué detalle?, ¿Quién de todas estas basuras es? – Lo sacudió aún más, ¡quería nombres!

\- Kufufufu, lo que sucede es que casi nadie lo puede ver, se llama Tsunayoshi, señor enojón. – Mukuro sonrió de medio lado, ignorando la pelea de Gokudera, y ahora a los hermanos admirando la mansión. – No deberías de estarte comiendo los dulces sin permiso, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Si Xanxus, Squalo, y Leviatán iban a decir algo con respecto a la estupidez de la existencia de un hombre invisible, eso murió cuando los tres miraron hacia el único lugar en donde había dulces: la mesa del rincón de espera. Allí, todos pudieron ver como los bombones de chocolate, uno a uno, eran levantados, sacados de su envoltura, y desaparecían, y se repetía el proceso…

\- ¡Pero es que están deliciosos y ustedes no dejan de pelear! – Se quejó alguien, alguien joven por el tono de voz, proveniente de esa dirección. El problema es que no había nadie…

\- Kufufufu, por cómo te los estas devorando, no hay ninguna duda, Tsunayoshi-kun. ¿Te molestaría compartir? - ¿Qué?, se le antojo el chocolate también. - ¿Quieres un poco Chrome-chan?

Los dos ilusionistas y el ser invisible se juntaron a comer chocolate, y si no fuera por la escena anterior, cualquiera diría que era su imaginación ver un bombón de chocolate flotante o dos. Los hermanos aun andaban en su propio mundo, admirando cuadros, adornos y demás. Dino aún seguía suspendido en el aire, sudando frio y sonriendo nervioso, mientras Romario llamaba a los otros para decirles que ocurría y dar nuevas órdenes. Lambo corría por todo el lugar y ya había hecho estallar un sofá, pero en verdad no estaban muy pendiente de él, excepto por Kyoko y Haru (culpa de Tsuna hace solo un día, casi le da un infarto a la pobre chica quien compartía la idea de que Tsuna era una especie de deidad).

-… ¡Tsuna-sama! – Llamo Gokudera casi llorando. - ¡No se olvide de mí!

\- Ma Ma, tampoco de mi Tsuna, ¡deja algo de chocolate!

Xanxus dejó caer a Dino al suelo, y simplemente se quedó como Squalo y Leviatán: en shock. El primero en reaccionar fue Squalo, quien solo pudo decir:

-… Bueno, supongo que Vongola será la primera familia en tener un jefe invisible… - Miro a Dino, solo para preguntarle: - ¿Y toda esta gente son sus guardianes y demás?

-… ¡Cuando llegue ya estaban! – Levanto las manos en rendición. ¡No era su culpa!, ¡ya estaban cuando llego!, ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer en esas condiciones?

 **Extra**

-… ¿Qué quieres basura? – Se quejó Xanxus al contestar el teléfono, era muy temprano…

\- Xanxus-san, hemos encontrado a Tsu-

\- Ya voy en camino basura. – Xanxus colgó el teléfono de golpe y se lanzó al baño, gritando en el camino: - ¡DESPIERTEN BASURAS Y ALISTENCE!

Oh vaya que ese chico lo iba a escuchar, oh vaya que sí. Y quizás incluso lo mataría en el proceso.


	10. Capítulo 10

DaniVal, el que grita basura es Xanxus~ Y no, Leviatan y Squalo son los que fueron a ver, los demas salieron fue por el pobre Squalo XD, me alegro que te guste este fic, aunque no se si preocuparme por las lagrimas o no o.o

Mikan18, arigato! :)

caro, tranquila que viene lo bueno (pobre Tsuna, y pobre otros que ya creo que ya sabes quienes son) XD

Nota: si alguien se pregunta sobre la... "explosion" de Tsuna... o el "bebe"... pues digamos que Tsuna, antes de todo esto, ya tenia arranques de ira gracias a cierto tutor espartano, y sobre lo otro... hagan sus propias teorias :3

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **An Unwanted Wish**

Capítulo 10: Iemitsu Sawada, Nana Sawada, Timoteo Vongola

\- Esto es el paraíso… - Dijo con gran felicidad, tomando un sorbo de su coctel y sintiendo el sol sobre su piel.

El aire fresco soplaba con frecuencia, y las olas del mar golpeaban pacíficamente contra la costa, de un color casi transparente, dejando ver a las criaturas y objetos que dentro del agua se encontraban, como, por ejemplo: los cangrejos, las piedras, algunos peces, entre otros. Algunos se encontraban acostados en la arena, disfrutando del sol y de la brisa, por no hablar de la suavidad de dicha arena en contra de su piel. Otros estaban surfeando sobre las olas, haciendo diversas acrobacias y disfrutando del momento, aunque algunas veces ocurrían accidentes y terminaban cayendo fuera de la tabla de surfear momentáneamente. Otros estaban sentados o acostados en una silla, con una mesita al lado que tenía una radio, bebidas e incluso aperitivos, perfectamente a salvos del sol gracias a un paraguas. Otros hacían castillos de arena, reunían caracolas, o solo iban de paseo, o incluso estaban en una cita.

\- ¡Señor!, ¡Señor! – Llamo alguien, corriendo hacia un anciano que bebía felizmente de su preciado coctel. A diferencia de la mayoría de los presentes, esta persona usaba un smoking negro, y en general tenía un aspecto muy profesional, tal y como si fuera un guardia de seguridad.

\- ¿Uh? – Aunque por fuera solo aparentaba confusión, por dentro estaba teniendo una pequeña rabieta, pues quería disfrutar sus merecidas vacaciones en paz y temía que esto fuera algo relacionado con la mafia con la cual quería desligarse con la parte de trabajo. ¡Ya había firmado demasiados papeles en su vida por el amor de Dios!

\- Su hijo Xanxus y sus guardianes están aquí, junto con un grupo mixto de civiles y mafiosos, y exigen verlo, mi señor. – Dijo manteniendo su expresión seria y casi inexpresiva, como si solo informara de las noticias.

-… Ah, déjalos entrar. - ¿Qué de otra le quedaba?, esperaba que esta vez no fuera porque habían volado un país, ya la semana pasada se habían destruido una sede de gobierno… ¿cuál había sido?, ya ni se acordaba.

Unos minutos más tardes, solo una cosa pasaba en la mente del anciano: cuando le habían dicho un grupo mixto de gente, ¡no se esperó un grupo mayor de 5 personas!

\- ¿Smoking Bomb Hayato? - ¿Qué hacia este tipo aquí incluso? - ¿Muku-

\- Kufufufu, un placer conocerlo, Nono Vongola. – El ilusionista no se inclinó ni nada, solo sonreía burlón. – Tranquilo, no voy hacer nada, vengo en son… vengo en son de Tsunayoshi. – No podía decir en son de paz, porque si Tsuna decía que se fueran a la guerra, todos se irán a la guerra, por ejemplo.

-… ¿Qué has dicho? – O se estaba haciendo viejo, o se estaba volviendo senil o-

\- Ha dicho en son de Tsunayoshi, viejo. – Gruño Xanxus, pegándose del pico de una botella de ron que básicamente acababa de robar de una mesa que pertenecía a quien sabe quién.

\- Ma Ma, en son de paz en verdad, jajaja-

\- ¡Idiota-¡KABOOM!

En silencio, Nono se quitó las cenizas de la cara y entendió perfectamente bien que-

\- Por irrumpir la paz y aglomerarse herbívoros, ¡los morderé hasta la muerte!

… que estaba en frente de un grupo que era básicamente un grupo de guardianes. ¡Eran muy volátiles-

-… debo… d-debo… mantener… l-a… cal-alma… - ¡Puff! – Yare, yare… - El adolescente pestañeo, y casi deja caer su cigarrillo. – Esto no terminara para nada bien, ¿no es así? – Se dijo mas así mismo que otra cosa.

Una nube que le estaba cayendo a golpes a todo el mundo, un rayo, una tormenta que estaba destruyendo todo a punta de bombas que nadie sabía de dónde demonios estaba sacando, un sol que estaba corriendo por toda la playa cargando a su hermana en brazos felizmente como si nada pasara, una ni-en realidad dos nieblas, una de ellas riéndose de todo y echándole más leña al fuego, y la ora escondiéndose detrás del primero con otra chica que era obviamente una civil, y una lluvia que trataba de calmar todo pero estaba fallando épicamente, más bien estaba echándole más leña al fuego.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!

Cualquier otro, en realidad cualquiera que no fuera alguien de ese grupo, se hubiera detenido y hubiera comenzado a pedir disculpas, pero a nadie de ellos le interesaba remotamente al joven león Vongola y a su esposa, quien solo parecía divertiste ante todo el caos. Nono no podía culpar a Iemitsu, pues casi nadie lo ignoraba así ahora, y esto era peor que-

\- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres vejete estúpido?!

Si, esto era peor que ser ignorado, a ninguno de ellos le importaba en lo más mínimo quien demonios era el, o ellos, porque ni siquiera a él le estaban dando mucho respeto que digamos. No obstante, ignorando el shock de Iemitsu, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar, a Nono no le sorprendía para nada todo esto… Era un perfecto set de jóvenes guardianes, pero era algo casi imposible de obtener, no sin un cielo, pues eran tan volátiles que poniendo más de tres juntos (y lograr que se quedaran así) era una receta para el desastre. No había un cielo, no había nadie más, y dudaba altamente que su hijo hubiera reunido otro conjunto de guardines, en especial porque se estaba emborrachando y…

\- ¡VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII!, ¡mocosos-

\- ¡Ya cállate pendejo! - ¡Crash!

Takeshi solo podía sudar frio, nuevamente habían noqueado al pobre Squalo, y Leviatan… bueno, el pobre aún seguía en el auto tratando de procesar todo. Más bien no sabía cómo habían llegado en una sola pieza.

-… Hijo-

\- No, que lo arregle su jefe. – Sentencio Xanxus sin quiera dejar terminar a Nono, tomando otra botella.

Su jefe solo tenía que decir unas pocas palabras y listo, todo el caos desaparecería, mientras que si él lo intentaba no le harían caso o terminaría como Squalo o aun peor: combatiendo a todo el grupo. Nono solo pudo pestañear, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse a quién demonios se refería, debido a que sucedió algo que nunca antes había visto en su vida, incluyendo la parte mafiosa.

\- Yare, yare… - El adolescente ya había tomado asiento en una mesa algo ya destruida, y estaba robando algunas papitas fritas mientras fumaba, esperando que los 5 minutos pasaran. ¡Bam! – Ita, ita…

\- Es malo fumar, te puede dar cáncer o peor, ¡eres muy joven! – La escena hubiera sido divertida si… si no fuera porque no había nadie más allí. – Aparte, ¡es malo robar!, ¡eso no es tuyo!

\- ¡Soy un mafioso-

\- Mafioso mi trasero, eso no es tuyo así que respeta. – Si, seria increíblemente gracioso si no estuviera pasando el fin del mundo a un lado y de paso no fuera aparentemente un fantasma el que estaba hablando. – Que seas mafioso no te da excusa alguna para ser un ladrón, o una mala persona. Si tienes hambre solo pide algo, o espera los 5 minutos que solo te quedan 3 y medio, Santo Cielo, no tienes modales o paciente alguna… - ¡Una silla se movió sola! – Lambo, más te vale comportarte, estarte regañando no es gracioso, por no hablar de que ya estas mayorcito-Saca otro y te quemo el pantalón. – Amenazo viendo el otro cigarrillo. Lambo obedeció, algo asustado, Tsuna no estaba bromeando.

Bizarro, eso fue bizarro, y lo peor es que no acabo allí:

\- ¡Hayato-kun!, ¿qué haces? – El tono fue casi dulce, y el bombardero se quedó de piedra. – Somos invitados aquí, es de mala educación utilizar bombas, destruir, atacar, y demás si no nos han hecho nada. – Fue un regaño suave, dicho de forma casi irónica, como si la persona tratara de no reírse.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho Tsuna-sama! – Estaba en el suelo, arrodillado y todo. Lástima que el nombre había medio congelado a tres personas en el sitio. - ¡Lo-

\- No pasa nada, deja de arrodillarte. ¿Por qué no empiezas con Nono y los otros?, la política no es mi fuerte y tú eres el mejor aquí-

\- ¡En seguida Tsuna-sama! – Vaya cambio, ¡y que rápido!, lástima que estaban más interesados en el "fantasma" que el… y el también.

\- Mukuro-chan~~~

La mayoría de los mafiosos que no sabían qué demonios estaba pasando, se hubieran atragantado y quizás hasta se hubieran partido en risas si no estuvieran shock. Mukuro, uno de los "mafiosos" más buscados y temidos de los últimos años (aunque no era de los más peligrosos, aun), siendo llamado algo tan infantil como Mukuro-chan sin duda alguna dejaba a más de uno muy sorprendido y preguntándose si la persona que lo llamo así quería morir.

\- ¿Hmmm? – A pesar del perezoso sonido, Mukuro dejo de entrometerse y molestar más a los otros. – Oya, oya, no me mires así, solo me divertía. – Se encogió de hombros, sin lucir para nada arrepentido.

\- ¡Hibari-san!, ¡peleare contigo con todo si dejas de morder a la gente hasta la muerte! – Fue casi un grito, pero milagrosamente funciono. – En unas horas, cuando salgamos de aquí, Hibari-san, te lo prometo.

Y así, damas y caballeros, un fantasma había solventado toda la situación y había disipado el caos y la destrucción en unos pocos minutos.

\- Ma Ma, Tsuna tu sí que sabes cómo controlarlos, jajaja. – Comento el beisbolista con una sonrisa, algo divertido y al mismo tiempo aliviado.

\- Solo la mitad del tiempo, me temo. – Fue un medio lamento. – Buenos días, Timoteo Vongola, joven león Vongola y a su esposa. Es un placer conocerlos, soy Tsuna. Ellos son mis amigos, pero creo que ya los conocen, y si no, ellos pueden presentarse por sí solos. – Esto fue educado, pero a lo último bufo ligeramente.

\- ¡En seguida Tsuna-sama! - ¿Acaso eso era una Biblia?, ¿qué demonios…? – Soy Gokudera Hayato, fiel seguidor de Tsuna-sama.

\- Takeshi Yamamoto, amigo de Tsuna. – Mas despreocupado no podía ser este tipo, ¿verdad?

\- Hmpt, Hibari Kyoka, rompan las reglas y los morderé hasta la muerte. - ¿Qué más se podía esperar de el?

\- Mukuro Rodoku, y ella es Chrome, kufufufu…

Y así, uno por uno se presentó… menos cierto par de hermanos que ya estaban metidos en el agua y todo, y Tsuna tuvo que presentarlos. Sin embargo… Nono tenía una duda muy grande, en realidad, tenía varias.

\- Xanxus, ¿una explicación…? – Señalo al grupo. - ¿Cómo lograste-

\- Ellos se presentaron ya completos. - ¿Cuánto había bebido ya? – Si quieres al culpable, pues es Tsuna. Si, el fantasma, él es su jefe.

Xanxus no iba a decirle directamente que muy posiblemente ese dichoso fantasma era un usuario del cielo, con decirle que era su jefe decía todo. No tenía mucha lógica, pero lo única que podía reunir a un grupo así y mantenerlo era un usuario del cielo, aquel que atrae y acepta a todos.

\- Xanxus… - ¿No había mas-

\- No hay chocolate, Tsunayoshi, te los comiste todos en el camino. – Se quejó cierto ilusionista, aunque los otros solo podían reírse.

Si, el grupo había perdido total interés en ellos hace un buen rato…

-… Tsunayoshi… - Pronuncio lentamente Nono, recordando uno de su estado de shock anteriores. – Iemitsu, Nana, ¿ese no es el nombre de…? – No quiso terminar la frase…

\- Si. – Fue la respuesta casi sin emoción de ambos.

Tsunayoshi no era exactamente un nombre común, de hecho…

\- ¿Qué edad tienes Tsunayoshi-kun? – Llamo lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado entre ese grupito de gente.

\- Eh, realmente no creo que-

\- Tiene 14 años. – Corto el ilusionista sonriendo como gato que se comió al canario.

\- ¡Mukuro-chan!

14 años… 14 años…

-… No me digas que… - No podía ser posible… simplemente no podía ser. - ¿Alguien sabe cómo luce?

\- Yo~ - Canto el ilusionista.

\- Mukuro-chan, no, no y-

\- ¿Realmente quieres saber viejito? – El y todos sus amigos. – Kufufufu, espero chocolate, toneladas de chocolate, por esto~

Mientras que la mayoría estaba asombrado ante la supuesta apariencia del fantasma, y tres de ellos se sentían horrorizados, confundidos y/o tristes, Mukuro estaba siendo golpeado y gritado por un furioso Tsuna. Tristemente para Tsuna, Gokudera ya estaba dibujando su retrato para incluirlo en su Biblia y sacarle más copias nuevas y actualizadas y expandir su religión por el resto del mundo (Tsuna lo mataría mas tarde en cuanto se enterará).

-… Tsunayoshi Sawada. – La semejanza con Primo era demasiado, por no hablar que aquel bebé que "conoció" tenía el mismo tono de piel, pelo, por no hablar de los ojos chocolate…

\- Tsu-kun… - A Nana le iba a dar algo, así de simple, en su cabeza solo podía comparar la imagen que veía con la de su bebé cuando lo tuvo en brazos… nunca tuvo la oportunidad de siquiera decirle un hola…

\- Tsunafish. – Iemitsu estaba en una situación similar a Nana, pero la verdad no estaba tan afectado porque nunca tuvieron una oportunidad de conocer al pequeño-

Una chispa naranja seguido de una llama naranja flotante muy grande, fue lo que lo que todos vieron antes de que se oyera muy claramente:

\- ¡Infeliz de ******!, ¡*******! - ¡Crash!, ¡Crash!, ¡Crash! - Desgraciado infeliz, mal esposo, estúpido-

En este punto, el único que no veía nada fuera de lugar era Yamamoto, quien solo reía:

\- Ma Ma, las riñas entre padre e hijo no podían faltar, jajajajaja…

-… de pacotilla, insensato… - Los golpes y los insultos no paraban. Era muy bizarro ver a una llama flotante y ver a un adulto siendo golpeado tan brutalmente. - ¡NO ME LLAMES TSUNAFISH QUE NO SOY UN **** PESCADO!, ¿ME OYES DESGRACIADO?, ¿ME OYES?

Lección 1 aprendida: nunca llamar a Tsuna nada que tenga que ver con peces.

Lección 2 aprendida: nunca había que molestar a un usuario de las llamas del cielo.

Lección 3 aprendida: pelear contra un fantasma no era fácil.

\- Tsu-kun, creo que ya es suficiente, no te volverá a llamar así. – Y tantas veces que lo llamo de esa forma cuando… ya no importaba.

-… Si tú lo dices ma-nada, no he dicho nada. – Internamente se golpeó, esta no era la idea. – Lo siento, ¡pero estoy más que arto que me llamen cosas que tenga que ver con peces! – Lo sacaba de quicio, en especial cuando andaba feliz.

-… ¿Acaso le ibas a decir mamá? – Yamamoto termino sosteniéndose el pie, ¡Tsuna pisaba duro! - ¡Perdón!

 **Extra 1**

\- Nana, Tsuna-chan está bien, mira lo que nos escribió-

\- La mitad de eso son insultos a tu persona, querido. – Le respondió su esposa amablemente, tomando la carta, ignorando como su esposo se estremecía ante la noticia.

-… A veces creo que me odia. – Se lamentó, sin realmente entender porque su hijo era así con él, si no lo ignoraba lo insultaba. Con Nana, era todo un amor, una ternura…

\- No te odia, si lo hiciera haría más que insultar e ignorarte. – Para Nana era algo simple de ver: Tsuna no lo aceptaba como padre. Ahora, ella no sabía la razón-Oh Cielos… - Mira cariño, ¡Tsu-kun nos invitó a visitarlo!

-… Solo a ti te invito. – Aunque en decía que si quería traer a su esposo podía hacerlo, que simplemente mantuvieran el motivo oculto.

 **Extra 2**

-… Qué bello es la vida… - Lo que en verdad quería decir y gritar a los cuatro vientos era: ¡qué bello era no tener que hacer el infernal papeleo!

Estaba casi seguro de que cada firma era una hora menos de vida o algo así, ¡el papeleo era malo!, ¡malo!, gracias a Dios ya era libre…

Ring, Ring, Ring…

\- ¿Hola? – Que no fuera una mala noticia…

\- Padre, ya encontraron a la basura. – Oh… Uh oh… - Tenemos mucho que discutir, estoy allá en una hora, y espero respuesta de tu parte. – Clic.

Miro al aparato en su mano y luego suspiro profundamente. Bueno, pensó tomando una copa de vino, tarde o temprano lo iban a descubrir. Era una buena maniobra por parte del chico hacerse el que no existía, la verdad, aunque no por las mejores razones, pero incluso él sabía que tarde o temprano lo iban a descubrir y cuando lo hicieran no sería bonito.

-… Lo malo de ser un cielo, Tsunayoshi-kun, es que si no estás las cosas comienzan a desmoronarse, y los que están cerca harán hasta lo imposible por encontrarte… - Otro sorbo de su vino. – y una vez que lo hagan tomaran medidas para no volverte a perder, te gusten o no.

Y sabía que muchas de esas medidas no le iban a agradar ni un pelo al chico, en lo absoluto. A él solo le gritarían un par de veces, lo normal tomando en cuenta como era su hijo.

 **Extra 3**

-… Chicos, la repugnancia ha llegado a niveles indeseados, y a lugares mucho más indeseados… - La pintura había chorreado a muchas áreas de su cuerpo, y se había secado en algunas partes… ¡era incomodo, asqueroso, y hasta repugnante en algunas áreas que no iba a mencionar! – déjenme dar un baño al menos, ¿por favor?

\- NO.

-… DENME QUITARME LA PINTURA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, NO QUIERO QUEDAR CALVO Y HASTA MIS CALZONCILLOS SE SIENTEN RAROS YA ******.


	11. Capítulo 11

DaniVal, ellos no podian faltar, sobre todo Nono XD Y no, no podia dejar pasar lo de las vacaciones XD Pobre Nono XD No, la verdad solo tengo planificdo a la familia mas cercana (los guardianes y a los amigos mas cercanos). Aunque, si quieres, puedo agregar un capitulo extra al final sobre Emma y tal vez algun otro personaje, serian algo cortos pero estarian alli. Uh, okay, si dices que no hay dolor... la verdad, aun me preocupo porque llores lagos .

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **An Unwanted Wish**

Capítulo 11: Reborn

-... si, si, ya está hecho. - Señor, si tenía que repetir lo mismo una vez más iba a correr sangre. - Espero mi paga en la forma usual. - Dicho esto, corto sin importarle cualquier cosa que pudiera decir su cliente.

Con un suspiro, se acomodó en su silla y tomo su preciado café, mirando de reojo como León seguía comiendo un trozo de torta de chocolate el solo. No iba a ponerse a rendir cuentas, mucho menos ante un cliente como aquel. Era el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, ¿por qué tenía que dar explicaciones, pruebas e incluso evidencia para probar que asesino satisfactoriamente a un civil común y corriente?, a veces se preguntaba para que se molestaba en tomar esa clase de pedidos, ya que obviamente dudaban de que en verdad fuera el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo... tendría que recordárselo más tarde, al igual que el resto de esos infelices.

-… ¿Cuál hacemos ahora León? – Pregunto Reborn, tomando un sorbo de su preciado café mientras le enseñaba a su fiel compañero una lista de trabajos, una larga lista de trabajo…

Ser el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo tenía sus ventajas, como una larga lista de solicitudes con grandes recompensas. Era algo que hacer cuando estuviera aburrido o quisiera desquitarse con alguien, aunque en la mayor parte del tiempo era una terrible molestia, en especial de limpiar.

\- Ninguna, ¿huh? – Reborn sonrió un tanto divertido, sin recoger la hoja que León había bateado al suelo, mientras que su compañero regreso a su comida como si nada hubiera pasado.

Debía de habérselo esperado, él era igual con el café después de todo. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomo el periódico, luego de leerlo pasaría a-¡Smash!

\- Reborn-san, disculpe la intromisión… - La chica temblaba de arriba abajo, maldiciendo su suerte. ¿Por una vez en su vida no podría haberle ido mejor en papel, piedra y tijeras? – Tiene una llamada urgente de Timoteo Von-

\- Voy para allá.

\- go-¡sí! – Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. ¡No quería morir!, tenía familia, ¡y era demasiado joven aun!

Sin la más mínima preocupación u interés en la empleada que acababa de cometer la fatalidad de entrar en su habitación sin permiso algo, Reborn salió de la habitación, directo a la zona de llamadas privadas del hotel con solo dos cosas en mente. La primera de estas siendo porque Nono quería hablar con él y pudiera ser tan urgente. La segunda era que había poseído a Nono para mandar a ubicarlo y a llamarlo al hotel y no a su teléfono celular, le irritaba y le molestaba también, pero eso podría desquitárselo con el culpable más tarde.

\- Reborn-san. – Saludo uno de los gerentes, mostrándose lo más formal posible e ignorando olímpicamente al resto de los empleados que escapaban del sitio. – Por aquí por favor, Timoteo-san lo está esperando.

Reborn asintió leventemente, por mayormente educación, y siguió al gerente.

\- Buenas tardes Reborn, ¿cómo te ha tratado la vida viejo amigo? – A pesar de que Nono sonreía amble y felizmente y su tono de voz era muy amistoso, por dentro el anciano estaba aterrado de lo que posiblemente pasaría una vez que terminara la conversación…

Unos días más tarde, Reborn bajo de un jet a un lugar que no pensaba visitar hasta fin de año. No había ninguna sonrisa en su rostro, y la gran mayoría de las personas se alejaban de él temiendo por sus vidas más de lo usual. León solo estaba felizmente sonriendo en el sombrero de su amo, disfrutando del paseo. Todo estaría mejor y quizás hasta incluso más pacífico si cierta persona-

\- ¡Mira amor!, es un perfecto lugar para nuestra cita, ¿no lo crees? – Bianchi no parecía sentir en lo absoluto ninguna de las malas vibras que desprendía el Arcobaleno del Sol. Eso, o su amor hacia dicho asesino a sueldo era quizás un poco demasiado grande.

-… Ma Ma, cálmense un poco-

\- VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII. – Listo, aunque solo funcionaria por mucho por un minuto.

Reborn, desde su puesto en los brazos de Bianchi, solo arqueo una ceja. ¿Qué hacia Squalo aquí?, y seguramente toda la banda de psicópatas que ahora era Vongola… Jamás entendería que había poseído a Nono y al resto de Vongola para-

\- ¡Cállate idiota!, ¡molestan! – Se oyó algo sospechoso a una mecha ser encendida. - ¡Double Bom-

\- ¡Hayato! – Por supuesto, pensó Reborn aún más malhumorado, tenía que estar el hermanito querido de-

\- A-Aneki… gahh…

Y así, el bombardero termino en el suelo con un sonoro golpe y botando espuma por la boca, alertando al resto del grupito de gente que no sabía quiénes demonios eran. Eso había que solucionarlo, ya, tenía que saber quiénes eran y que demonios-Espera, ¿qué demonios?, eso no era… Reborn entre cerro los ojos, mirando como las mechas de las bombas eran apagadas "mágicamente". Nadie más pareció darse cuenta de ello, pero Reborn sí que lo había hecho…

\- Estará bien, fue la emoción de verla, seño-

\- Romeo…

En este punto, Lambo recordó con horror que debía de empezar a correr si no quería que Bianchi lo ahorcara y lo castrara. ¡Magnifico momento había escogido su yo del pasado para usar la bazuca!

-… ¿Qué hace un conocido buscado en la lista negra…? – Pregunto Reborn cuando se pudo acercar a Nono, quien de inmediato le tendió un vaso de Ron.

\- Ya no está en la lista negra. – Nono pidió silencio. – Déjame presentarte a todos, y luego procederemos a explicarte lo que sucede…

Con temor a que Reborn los terminara matando a todos, pero sin demostrarlo, el anciano se levantó a detener la quinta guerra mundial. Si, ya habían ocurrido la tercera y la cuarta… ya había tenido que mandar a reparar la isla dos veces y no quería hacerlo una tercera vez… ¡Quería sus vacaciones en paz por el amor de Dios!

\- Kufufufu, Mukuro Rodoku, a su servicio… - Sonriendo de una forma muy espeluznante, continuo: - Chrome Dokuro.

\- ¡Hola! – Nono suspiro derrotado, ese chico tomaba todo como si fuera un juego… No se daba cuenta del peligro de tratar al mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo de esa manera ni aunque lo tuviera escrito en su mano. – Soy Takeshi Yamamoto, un placer niño. – Termino con una gran sonrisa sincera.

Muchos, menos el grupito nuevo, se congelaron y temieron por la muerte del chico, debido a su gran falta de respeto. Reborn sonrió divertido, su mal animo esfumándose un poco. No obstante, a pesar de que su intención no era lastimar al otro chico, Reborn sintió una intensión asesina leve cerca, y Reborn entendió inmediatamente que eso era solo una advertencia.

\- Ya conoces a Hayato, el chico siendo perseguido es Lambo… - Yamamoto señalo a una pareja nadando felizmente alejados de todos y uno de ellos gritando extremo a todo pulmón. – Ellos son los hermanos Sasagawa, Kyoko y Ryohei. – Señalo ahora a un chico que estaba peleando con unas tonfas y llevaba una increíble cantidad de gente inconsciente a su paso. – Él es Hibari Kyouka, el prefecto de nuestra escuela, odia las multitudes. – Dijo lo último como si eso explicara todo.

Reborn tardo unos segundos en entender, y luego miro a Nono:

\- ¿Has reunido a otra serie de Guardianes? – Eso era lo único-

\- No. – Nono respondió tomándose un trago de ron. – Ellos fueron reunidos lejos del conocimiento de Vongola y posiblemente toda la mafia… - Un suspiro. - ¿Acaso Dino-san no te lo menciono?, él fue quien encontró a este grupo y-

\- Oh, seguramente eso era lo que estaba tratando de decirme cuando me canse de sus-espera, ¿quieres decirme que en serio hay un chico invisible? – Pregunto casi escéptico, pensando en que quizás Dino no se merecía la tortu-digo entrenamiento al que había sido sometido para no inventar estupideces como esa.

\- Pues… sí. – Era incomodo hasta de decir.

\- Estas de broma, ¿cier-

\- Tsuna se molestará si se siguen refiriendo a él como el chico invisible, ¿saben? – Yamamoto comento como si nada, sonriendo un poco apenado.

-… ¿Has dicho Tsuna? – Pregunto Reborn lentamente, no queriendo pensar en-

\- Reborn, amigo mío… - Nono le señalo a una mesa, allí se encontraban Iemitsu y su esposa, hablando…

Reborn no entendió a la primera, pero luego se dio cuenta que los dos estaban hablando con un tercero, y este "tercero" estaba devorando chocolates. Era raro ver chocolate flotar y desaparecer en el aire sin explicación alguna…

-… Esto tiene que ser broma. – Fue lo único que podía decir Reborn.

Él había visto el cuerpo, él había estado allí, había tratado de ayudar y todo, pero a la final… Los años habían pasado, y bueno, realmente esos dos no tuvieron o no pudieron tener más niños, por no hablar de que…

\- ¿Por qué no vas a saludarlo Reborn? – Pregunto Yamamoto, ignorando como ambas personas se paralizaron. Reborn no le había dicho su nombre… ¿cierto? – Tsuna a veces comenta sobre usted, ¿sabe?, algo acerca de que para ser el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo eres un idiota, se queja de que no eres feliz, no eres tan feliz como podrías ser, algo acerca de que no estás haciendo lo que en verdad quieres hacer… - Termino un poco incómodo, rascándose detrás de la nuca. – Y así también lo salvas de esa gente, siento que cuando se acabe el chocolate no tendrá la suficiente paciencia para ser civil al menos… - No sabía porque, pero ese rubio hacia que su amigo se volviera muy irritable…

-… Huh. – Reborn sonrió un tanto divertido, para sorpresa de Nono. – No me extrañaría si le guarda algún tipo de rencor a ese tarado, por mentirle a su madre y viajar tanto… - Y por lo que seguramente hubiera hecho si el chico hubiera vivido. – Veré que puedo hacer, con permiso.

Quería averiguar cómo es que ese… "chico invisible" sabía todo eso. ¿No era verdaderamente feliz?, ni que lo hubiera conocido o algo, y lo peor era que tenía razón. El disfrutaba más enseñar y tortu-entrenar a sus alumnos que ir de trabajo en trabajo haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez. Tener un aprendiz era increíblemente divertido y poco aburrido, por no hablar de que siempre podía hacerle maldades y más tarde podría verlo y sentirse orgullo de lo que se habían convertido. Tristemente, su ultimo alumno, o debería decir Dame-alumno, era Dino y eso fue ya hace un buen tiempo atrás. Aun así, era ridículo que un fantasma que nunca tuvo contacto con el supiera algo como eso cuando nadie más lo hacía.

-… no, y más no. – Escucho una voz baja, algo tímida, perteneciente a un adolescente. Tendría alrededor de los 12 por el tono de voz. Está bien, porque si en verdad era Tsunayoshi, este tendría 13 años ahora si estuviera vivo. – No es necesario, estoy bien como estoy. Además, es más divertido estar con ellos, sin ofender.

\- Pero-

\- Saben tan bien como yo que un cielo no se separara así como así de sus elementos. – Tendrían que secuéstralo, llevar su cadáver, o hacer algo tan horrible como para no querer estar con sus guardianes. – Ciausooo tarado, Nana-san.

\- Rebornnnnnn… - Se quejó el rubio. No podía ser, primero Tsuna y ahora Reborn…

\- Jeje, hola Reborn-chan, ¿tarta? – Le ofreció la mujer con una sonrisa, tratando de no llorar.

\- Gracias, pero no en este momento. ¿Puedo estar a solas con… Tsunayoshi? – Estaba tirando una piedra al aire-

\- Solo Tsuna. – Esto fue dicho por la misma voz de antes. – Ciausooo Reborn.

Iemitsu y Nana se miraron por un momento antes de retirarse sin decir palabra. Ese trato fue un tanto… familiar, a falta de una palabra mejor, sonó muy bien como si Tsuna solo hubiera salu-

\- Ta-ra-do. – Iban a rodar cabezas, ¡nadie se dirigía de esa forma a Reborn! – Para ser una de las personas más famosas, inteligentes, y populares en el planeta eres un tonto Reborn.

A pesar del insulto, Reborn solo podía pensar que el otro estaba haciendo pucheros. Lo dejaría pasar, solo por un momento, luego le caería a tiros con León.

\- Deberías de buscar a otro aprendiz, estar de trabajito en trabajito no te hace tan feliz como es hacerle la vida miserable a alguien y torturarlo con tus métodos espartanos. Aunque no negare su eficacia. – Si, Reborn estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo pucheros a pesar de no poder verlo.

-… ¿Hay algo de lo que me haya perdido aquí, Dame-Tsuna? – Pregunto sentándose y convirtiendo a León en una pistola. – Hablas como si me conocieras, y francamente a penas nos vamos conociendo mocoso.

-… Es porque te conozco. – Esto fue dicho de forma cansada. – Solo digamos que no soy exactamente de esta realidad, por así decirlo… - Reborn enarco una ceja. – Aquí no existo, no realmente, pero para mí fuiste mi tutor, mi amigo y alguien muy cercano. Me hiciste la vida un infierno y un paraíso al mismo tiempo, y por ello realmente te lo agradezco… - Continuo antes de que Reborn pudiera preguntarle a qué demonios se refería con eso. – Por ello me siento impotente a que puedas escucharme ahora y no antes, he tratado de decirte por bastante rato que busques a otro aprendiz y dejes de tratar la vida como una rutina.

 **Extra**

\- …

\- Aplicar la ley del silencio no impedirá que tengas niñeras las 24/7 Dame-Tsuna. – Le recordó Reborn mientras tomaba un sorbo de su preciado café, leyendo el periódico y relajándose en contra de las esponjosas almohadas del sofá.

\- ¿Y qué demonios sugieres que haga para que dejen de poner a Mukuro de niñera cuando me baño? – Se quejó Tsuna y algo sonó a que sospechosamente pateo o le metió un puñetazo a algo. - ¡Él puede verme!, y sé que por eso lo hacen, ¿pero de paso tengo que bañarme sin siquiera las cortinas?, ¡por Dios!

\- Tú te lo buscaste, Dame-Tsuna. – Otro sorbo de café.

\- ¡Yo no me busque nada!, ¡esto ha sido tu culpa!, ¡sé que fuiste tú Reborn!

\- No sé qué te hace pensar eso, ni siquiera estaba aquí ese día. Deja de echarle la culpa a otros, fue tu propio descuido. – Ni siquiera levanto la vista de su periódico.

\- ¡Reborn!

León solo reía desde donde está, sin disimular nada, rebotando en los cojines al lado de su amo. A diferencia de él, Yamamoto trataba de contener la risa, era su turno de ser la niñera de Tsuna, y sin importar cuan irritante podía ser estar con Tsuna mientras este estaba de mal humor y quejándose, igual siempre era divertido y finalmente las cosas se sentían como antes solían serlo…


	12. Capítulo 12

Mikan18, me alegra que te gustara :3 Bueno, hare un especial/extra parte para Emma al final de la historia :)

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **An Unwanted Wish**

Capítulo 12: Sawada Tsunayoshi

-… ir al parque y jugar un rato sin que Reborn nos moleste?

\- Ma Ma, lo lamento Tsuna, pero tengo practica hoy. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Gokudera? – Respondió el beisbolista con la sonrisa de siempre, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Tsuna.

\- Oh, lo siento, pensaba que estabas libre… - El martes pasado no había tenido practica... – Le preguntare, nos vemos y que te vaya bien hoy en la práctica Yamamoto. – Mintió con la mejor sonrisa que podía ofrecer en el momento.

Gokudera ni siquiera había venido hoy a clase, ni lo haría los próximos días, ayer le había dicho y se había disculpado demasiadas veces por ello, ya que iría a entrenar a solo Dios sabe dónde. Mukuro y Chrome… no creía que fuera buena idea molestarlos por el momento, eso y no quería caminar hasta la guarida de ellos. Ya se estaba cansando de ofrecerles un espacio en casa, o siquiera ofrecerles una casa aparte como Reborn había sugerido, porque siempre decían que no. Además, Mukuro le daba un poco de miedo y a donde iba Chrome él siempre estaba cerca, y en cualquier momento podía poseer su cuerpo…

\- ¡SAWADAAAAAA!

\- Oni-¡Blam!-ita ita…

Y allí iba su pobre cara… y su brazo también. Tsuna casi chilla al ser levantado de forma brusca y luego quedo perplejo cuando en lugar de ser llevado como un saco de papas o simplemente arrastrado como usualmente pasaba, fue sencillamente ayudado a levantar y luego aplastado en un abrazo de oso.

\- ¡Gracias por invitar a mi hermana y a mí a un crucero en…

En este punto, Tsuna dejo de escuchar por dos simples razones. La primera porque solo podía pensar en que Reborn había hecho eso, pues ayer su madre le había comentado algo demasiado similar para ser casualidad, y si recordaba bien, el viaje era en dos días contando el actual… ¿qué estaría tramando Reborn ahora?, no lo había visto en todo el día… Y la segunda razón era: simplemente no podía, pues estaba más preocupado por cosas más importantes como lo era respirar y no desmayarse debido a la falta de aire.

-… Despierta ya mocoso. – Se quejó alguien, y lo próximo que sintió fue caerse de algún lugar.

\- ¡Ita! - ¿Qué tenía la gente hoy con tumbarlo de algún lado?, cielos… - ¿Doctor Shamal? - ¿Qué hacia el aquí…?, espera, ¿qué hacia el en la enfermería en primer lugar?

\- El tipo gritón te dejo aquí, esta ofendido de que te quedaras dormido. – Comento Shamal como quien no quiere la cosa, regresando a su silla a fumar y a seguir viendo su revista llena de chicas eróticas en trajes de baño muy ajustados. – Ya lárgate de mí enfermería.

-… Ya… - Desanimado, cansado y hasta cierto punto irritado debido a todo lo que ya le había pasado en lo que iba de la mañana, Tsuna se fue del lugar con solo un leve gracias.

Tal vez solo debería irse a casa a jugar video juegos, tenía el nuevo Resident Evil… su habitación era insonora así que no había problemas con los gritos, solo tenía que cerrar bien la puerta. Sí, eso haría, por otro día no importaba… Esa frase se repitió varias veces, durante el resto de la semana, siendo cada día más duro de creer.

Claro que siempre pregunto, incluso se encontró a Chrome una vez, pero todos estaban ocupados de una forma u otra. Aunque no todos le habían sido sinceros…

 _\- Lo siento Tsuna, tengo práctica, más bien voy tarde, ¡nos vemos!_

 _\- Pero-oh, está bien… - Suspiro profundamente y decidió ir a la cafetería para comprar un refresco antes de irse a casa._

 _\- Me pregunto si Gokudera-kun habrá regresado ya… - Se preguntó en voz alta, caminando por los pasillos ahora desiertos del instituto en dirección a la salida._

 _Era bastante diferente sin sus amigos cerca, y francamente no le gustaba… a pesar de todo el desastre y destrucción que se presentaba cuando estaba con ellos, de los dolores de cabeza que nunca podían faltar cuando comenzaban las explosiones y las peleas… lo estaba echando todo de menos. No entendía que había pasado, hace unos días estaba con sus amigos y el caos que estos siempre traían consigo y de la nada-_

 _\- Lo siento, tengo prisa chicos._

 _\- ¡Pero no puedes saltarte la práctica de hoy Yamamoto!, ayer-_

 _\- Ma Ma, vendré mañana, pero ahora no puedo, lo siento._

 _Dicho esto, y aun con una sonrisa amable y un último gesto de disculpa, Yamamoto giro y continuo con su camino, casi corriendo, en dirección a su casa. Refresco olvidado en el suelo, Tsuna trago pesadamente y una vez que los chicos se habían ido, murmurando quejas sobre que Yamamoto nuevamente los había abandonado en las prácticas, continuo su camino como si nada hubiera ocurrido, aguantando las lágrimas y preguntándose porque Yamamoto le había mentido de ese modo… Si no quería ir con él, podría simplemente habérselo dicho… ¿verdad?_

-… Hay frio hoy… - Murmuro para sí, mirando hacia el hermoso cielo, sentado en el césped cerca del rio.

 _\- Espero que hayan traído juegos nuevos, ya me voy a acabar-¿Gokudera-kun?_

 _Casi con miedo, su buen humor ido, se acercó cuidadosamente, cuidándose de no ser visto. En efecto, era Gokudera-kun…_

 _-… verdes!, dije que tenían que ser naranjas y rojas. – Reclamo molesto Gokudera, con ganas de hacer estallar al pobre empleado que tenía en frente._

 _\- Lo siento señor, pero es que no hay naranjas, y el rojo… - Se apagó con vergüenza, señalando algo de color… ¿se suponía que eso debía ser rojo?, ¡juraría que era rosa!_

 _-… Gokudera-kun… - Sin querer ver más, decidió irse antes de empeorar las cosas._

Otros dirían que era una bendición tener la casa para él solo, pues los niños ni su madre estaban, andaban en un crucero 5 estrellas a… la verdad no se acordaba a donde, ni cuánto tiempo estarían fuera, si le dijeron no se acordaba. Quizás en otra ocasión se hubiera alegrado y hubiera hecho alguna locura… nah, se la pasaría leyendo manga o jugando, lo más desastroso que podía hacer era asaltar la nevera. A Reborn no lo había visto en un buen tiempo, así que suponía que también estaba en ese crucero, y no lo culparía si solo quería unas vacaciones cortas… no quería pensar en otras posibles razones…

-… Todo sería mejor si no estuviera aquí… - Murmuro para sí, desanimado.

Se mantuvo allí, observando su reflejo en el agua, y luego mirando un rato las hermosas estrellas resplandecientes en el cielo, pensando en cómo todo podría ser si el no estuviera vivo. Muchas cosas parecían encantadoras en su cabeza, y en cierto modo eso hacía que se sintiera culpable por empeorar las vidas de toda su familia y amigos, en especial porque no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Con un pesado suspiro, Tsuna se levantó y comenzó su camino de regreso a casa, la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y pensando en nada más que llegar a su cama y dormir para no pensar en nada más.

-… es una lástima… - Oyó a una anciana decir. – Era una buena mujer…

Tsuna se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse que estaba en el sitio correcto, y ciertamente lo estaba. Lo que no comprendía era porque algunos vecinos estaban fuera de su casa…

-… sí, sí que lo era. – Un largo suspiro de la otra anciana. – Bueno, ahora estará mejor con su esposo…

Tsuna agacho la cabeza un poco, recordando muy bien el amor que su madre tenía con su padre, quien nunca estaba en casa. No obstante, ese no era momento para sentirse mal, pues ellos no parecían querer irse… y ya era tarde. Además, no veía nada fuera de lugar…

\- Eto, disculpen… - Llamo con cuidado, pero ninguno le dio la más mínima atención. – Perdón, ¿sucede algo?

Ni la más mínima reacción, como si no hubiera hablado en lo absoluto.

\- ¡Oka-san! – Llamo un niño pequeño, fuera de la vista.

Para gran shock de Tsuna, quien quedo helado en el sitio, un niño salió corriendo fuera de su casa, tomando la mano de una de las señoras en el lugar, y pidiendo que regresaran a dentro o la cena se enfriaría. Para Tsuna, todo paso en cámara lenta, casi sin recordar que estaban diciendo, viendo como la señora pareció despedirse de los demás, regresando a la casa tomada de la mano del niño, y saludando a un hombre que había aparecido en la puerta con un delantal y guantes de cocina, detrás de él un adolescente con mala cara quejándose de algo.

Cuando Tsuna finalmente logro reaccionar, no había casi nadie en la calle y la luna ya había aparecido en el cielo. Casi horrorizado, fue a ver por las ventanas, tratando de no ser visto, y lo que vio solo lo dejo más en shock: había una familia viviendo en su casa. Peor, su casa era diferente, como si por dentro fuera otra casa. Tragando profundamente y sin saber qué hacer, salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo. En este punto, fue cuando se dio cuenta que nadie lo había estado ignorando antes: no era visto, oído, ni sentido, y fue más que comprobado al atravesar a un posible ladrón como si no fuera más que un mero fantasma.

-… Debe ser un sueño, si, debe ser un sueño… - Dijo para sí, tratando de buscarle algún sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

Desgraciadamente, lo que había dicho no era más que una mentira blanca para sus propios oídos, porque no logro pegar ojo en toda la noche. De hecho, vago por un buen rato sin saber que pensar o hacer, terminando por llegar y sentarse en el parque, agotado y tratando de calmarse…

\- Buenos-… días… - Trato de saludar, solo para ser atravesado como si ni siquiera estuviera allí.

Sí, no era ningún sueño. Con un suspiro, y más cansado que cualquier otra cosa, Tsuna decidió simplemente descansar en el parque en donde estaba. Nunca fue su intención quedarse dormido, así que cuando despertó en plena oscuridad fue una total sorpresa.

-… Me pregunto si… - Sonrió tristemente al pensarlo, esta vez lo suficientemente calmado como para aceptar lo que pasaba, y como para tomar las cosas con calma.

Cualquiera aun estaría en fase de negación, cosa que si bien Tsuna aún estaba en ella, él estaba más preocupado por su familia y amigos que por el mismo. Por otra parte, se sentía un tanto alegre (enfermizamente alegre) ante la posibilidad de que todos estuvieran mejor ahora… Esta esperanza término en miles de fragmentos, tal y como un espejo roto, mientras más veía los resultados de lo que había ocurrido, borrando cualquier clase de felicidad y remplazándolo por nada más que culpa y tristeza. Culpa, por haber deseado no estar allí, no haber existido, aunque fuera levemente. Tristeza, al verse incapaz de hacer nada de nada para ayudar…

El primero en ver fue Yamamoto, pues era uno de los pocos que permanecía en Namimori, en el sitio esperado al menos. Lo que Tsuna encontró solo hizo que su corazón se retorciera. Tsuna no era tonto, no importa quién lo dijera, ni cuan cierto creía el mismo que era, así que al ver a Yamamoto sonriendo falsamente casi todo el tiempo y con tendencias a permanecer solo y a no cuidarse debidamente, Tsuna sabía que en cualquier momento algo pasaría y Yamamoto trataría de quitarse la vida… y el no estaría allí para salvarlo.

El segundo en ser visto fue Hibari, y quizás fue el único a quien Tsuna no sintió tristeza al ver. Hibari era Hibari, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, quizás solo un poco más solo. Aun así, Tsuna estaba seguro de que el estaría bien.

Kyoko… le alegraba verla, se veía feliz, al igual que su hermano. Tristemente esa pequeña felicidad de verlos a ambos bien desapareció al ver que a uno querían que lo expulsaran y buscaban meterlo en cualquier clase de conflicto con ese propósito, y a la otra la acosaban y hasta se propasaban con ella, a pesar de que era muy claro que ella no quería mas que irse del sitio.

Haru… honestamente Tsuna no sabía mucho de cómo era antes de conocerla, así que honestamente no podía decir si estaba mejor o peor, solo que parecía más solitaria que cuando estaba con ellos. Eso, por sí solo, bastaba para sentirse culpable por haber pensado siquiera que todo sería mejor sin él.

Gokudera, uno de los primeros que buscaba, y quizás uno de los últimos que encontró. Solo, muy irritable, vagando de sitio en sitio y entrando en peleas a cada rato, con o sin razón para las mismas. No era feliz, eso era más que obvio, en especial cuando buscaba pertenecer a casi cualquier familia y estos lo echaban solo por ser un mestizo. Si Tsuna era honesto consigo mismo, no sabría decir cuántas veces se disculpó solo para no ser oído.

Mukuro… si antes pensaba que él era espeluznante y no sabía que esperar de él la mitad del tiempo, verlo ahora solo lo hizo peor, en especial porque ahora el ilusionista era más sádico y su grupo era más determinado en lograr sus objetivos, eso incluía el asesinato. Por cómo se veían las cosas, Vendicare no tardaría en involucrarse…

Chrome, quien le había costado mucho localizar, fue una de las pocas que lo hizo sentir aliviado al ver que no había empeorado como la mayoría, pero no lo hacía sentir feliz ver el deprimente estado de su vida. Chrome era mil veces más feliz con ellos y Mukuro que ahora, y eso era dolorosamente obvio.

Reborn… increíblemente no le había costado tanto de localizar, pero sí que le había costado mantenerse en su ritmo. Reborn no paraba por más de dos días en el mismo sitio, misión en misión, lugar en lugar, asesinato en asesinato… Era tedioso solo verlo, y quizás solo porque conocía un poco a Reborn, podía darse cuenta de que el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo no era tan feliz como lo era cuando le había la vida de cuadritos. En todo caso, parecía estar siguiendo una rutina para tener algo que hacer. Era más seco, frio y directo, y honestamente eso le daba más miedo que verlo tramando algo.

Lambo… no había cambiado mucho, al menos en el presente. Su yo futuro casi le da un infarto. ¡¿Quién demonios le permitió y/o enseño a fumar?!, ¡¿o a beber?!, ¡y todas esas malas palabras Dios!

Varia… o debería decir: Vongola… era un solo desastre. El único de ellos que parecía ser feliz era Lussuria y era porque iba de fiesta en fiesta, algo no muy diferente de lo que conocía. Realmente era un desastre, daba dolor de cabeza solo verlo. ¿Quién iba a decir que obtener lo que más quería te destruiría la vida tan mal?, porque desgraciadamente eso era lo que parecía haberle pasado a Xanxus…

Nono… quizás era el único a quien veía feliz y gozando de la vida. ¿Quién no estaría así si estaba de vacaciones casi permanentes en Hawai con servicio de primera estrella?

Los demás… no se veían tan mal, pero no estaban exactamente mejor ahora. Ni los Arcobalenos, ni los otros… aunque no mentiría: había algunas cosas que lo dejaban con los pelos de punta.

-… ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora? – Se preguntó en voz alta. No importaba, nadie lo oiría de todos modos.

¿Acaso su castigo era vagar y ver lo que pasaba ahora sin poder hacer absolutamente nada?, no quería creer que eso fuera cierto… Suspiro profundamente, y luego frunció el ceño, apretando un puño. Si esperaban que se quedara sin hacer absolutamente nada mientras sus amigos tenían problemas, estaban increíblemente equivocados. Nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Tsuna, se dio cuenta de la llama naranja que ahora resplandecía en la frente del chico.

En otro lugar…

\- ¡Jefe!, se ha detectado la señal de flamas del cielo en-

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

 **Extra**

-… Esto ya se está volviendo ridículo… - Murmuro Tsuna para sí, muy irritado. – Puedo comer por mí mismo, ¿saben? – Ni siquiera era exactamente… necesario que comiera.

\- Pareces un fideo. – Fue la respuesta inmediata del ilusionista, quien se rio un tanto burlón. – Además, tú mismo te lo-

\- No me gustan los caracoles crudos… - Él no era francés, Santo Cielo… - ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera?

\- Pues los ca-

\- No voy a comer caracoles crudos no importa lo que me digas y cuan saludables puedan ser. – Sentencio sin siquiera dejar que Gokudera terminara. – En fin, me han tenido toda la semana así y ya estoy más que arto, ¿qué demonios quieren?

Ni siquiera se podía bañar solo y de paso ahora no podía comer por su cuenta… ¡hay un límite para todo!, ¡y ya estaba harto!

\- ¿Explica la maravillosa idea de hacerte un verdadero fantasma? – Esto fue dicho casi inocentemente, muy alegre, pero obviamente no era así.

Tsuna se detuvo, por un breve momento y luego suspiro profundamente, dejándose ir en el sofá.

\- Por supuesto, por supuesto, debí de haberme esperado eso… - Murmuro para sí, sin importarle que lo estuvieran oyendo. Estaba cansado, irritado, molesto… la verdad, quería hacer estallar algo. – Pues la respuesta a eso es simple, claro que la explicación podría ser algo larga o no muy lógica que digamos… - Otro suspiro aquí. - ¿Pero qué importa verdad?, a pesar de todo a ustedes no les importa porque no les dije nada de nada, ¿no es así?

\- Tsuna-sama-

\- No pertenezco a este plano de la realidad. – Corto Tsuna sin ninguna clase de piedad. – No pertenezco a este mundo, a esta realidad, ni siquiera puedo ser llamado un fantasma porque la verdad ni siquiera existo. – Otro suspiro aquí. - ¿Cómo explicar eso?

Tsuna tomo un sorbo de un té, sin importarle mucho a quien se lo acababa de robar.

\- Solo mirarlos me hace sentir muy culpable, ¿saben? – Una leve pausa. – Si bien podría decirse que debido a eso preferí alejarme, pues me temo que no es solo eso. No pertenezco a esta realidad, así que no sé cuánto tiempo tengo, o que tanto puedo o no afectar la realidad en la que ustedes viven, tampoco quería que dependieran de mí, y hay días en las que me siento como si no estuviera del todo aquí. Además, también es un castigo para mí mismo. – Los miro cansado. – Ustedes no son los únicos que se sienten mal o les duele hacer esto, pero bueno, ya eso no importa…

-… Tsuna-sama, no-

\- A decir verdad, todo esto es enteramente culpa mía. Solía ir a la escuela con algunos de ustedes, pelear, hacer payasadas, locuras… ustedes eran mis amigos, mi familia, mis guardianes…

\- Tu-No me-

\- Era el Décimo Vongola, Reborn. – Le confirmo con cansancio. – Era tu alumno, pero antes de eso, e incluso ahora, era un chico bueno para anda muy asustadizo de todo, un cobarde también. La verdad, me hacías la vida un infierno, pero no me importaba, era feliz al lado de todos ustedes. O al menos así fue hasta que en cierto momento comencé a quedarme solo, pues ustedes tenían otras cosas que hacer, y algunos incluso llegaron a mentirme… - Una pausa, Tsuna contemplo su reflejo en la tasa de té. – Fui un tonto, la verdad, y nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Llego un punto en el que llegue a pensar en cómo serían las cosas si no estuviera, si no existiera, y en mi mente las cosas lucían hermosas, por así decirlo. No exactamente llegue y lo desee al viento o algo así, solo lo murmure para mí mismo, pero parece que eso era lo único que hacía falta, pues una vez que fui a casa… mi casa ya no era mi casa, y nadie podía verme, orime o siquiera tocarme, ni siquiera era un fantasma.

-…

-… Saben, nunca pensé que las cosas se irían tan mal. Era, y aun soy, un chico bueno para nada, que siempre sacaba malas notas, ni siquiera en deportes, que vivía solo con su madre, y que siempre era inseguro de sí mismo. Era el hazme reír de muchos sitios, y hasta incluso mi madre se había rendido conmigo. No tenía aspiraciones ni nada… Así que realmente no pensé que las cosas serían así si no estaba. – Otro suspiro. – Para algunos pocos, las cosas son casi iguales en ambas realidades, para muchos es peor, como tu caso Yamamto, y el tuyo Gokudera-kun…

-… ¿Por qué llegaste a pensar en algo así? – Pregunto Reborn, muy fríamente. Estaba molesto, muy molesto.

\- ¿Importa? – Una leve risa cansada. – Me sentí solo, Reborn. Volver a sentir esa soledad que tanto detestas sin realmente una razón aparente… Me siento aun culpable por ello, fui un tonto. Aun si hubiera quedado olvidado, ustedes estarían mucho mejor de lo que están ahora. – Una pausa. – Creo que, la única razón por la que sigo anclado a esta realidad, son mis llamas. Honestamente, cuando logre mi objetivo de reunirlos para que se apoyaran mutuamente sin mí, pensé que eso sería todo. Parece que mi voluntad es más fuerte de lo que creí, o que mi suerte es bastante buena, o quizás sea una combinación, quien sabe… - Una sonrisa triste que solo uno podía ver. – Ya no importa, la verdad. Lo mejor sería que se olvidaran de mí y siguieran con sus vidas, porque honestamente no sé cuánto tiempo podré permanecer así. Estoy muy claro que no pertenezco, y la verdad, aunque no se mucho de ciencia y esas cosas, me extraña que no haya sido ya rechazado de esta realidad.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Agradecimientos especiales a evlR, por ayudarme en varios capítulos de esta historia.**

 **Nota:** Si hay confunsiones al terminar de leer este capitulo, pues: los chicos usaron los anillos para reparar el daño que Tsuna hizo sin querer, y estan devuelta a donde deberian de estar antes de que comenzara todo, pero recuerdan lo que paso de todos modos.

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **An Unwanted Wish**

Capítulo 13: Final

-… todo está hecho… - Murmuro para si Tsuna, suspirando profundamente.

De esta forma, se apoyarían entre sí, y saldrían adelante. Esperaba que funcionara, y que no se agotara su suerte, quería que fueran felices incluso sin él. Todos estaban mejor ahora, y vaya que eso sí que era un consuelo para él.

-… No creo que se acuerden mío por unas horas… - Murmuro para sí, bostezando.

Todavía era algo incómodo tener que estarle robando la cama a alguien, o un cuarto de hotel, pero ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Además, no había nada como hogar dulce hogar… cosa que ya no existía. Por ahora, esperaba que no ocurriera ningún desastre nivel nuclear… mientras estuviera tomando prestada la habitación de un cuarto de hotel. No, no estaba lo suficientemente loco como para quedarse en un lugar común en donde lo pudieran encontrar o le pudieran pasar incluso por encima por accidente… al menos no otra vez…

-… Hmmm… - Se estiro, y bostezo profundamente, para luego mirar hacia la ventana perezosamente. -… ¿aún es de día? – Confundido, miro un reloj. – ¡Ieeee!, ¡dormí un día completo!

Bueno, suponía que tenía sentido, había estado muy cansando con tanto viaje y locura… aunque lo cansado se había vuelto algo un tanto común ahora. Aún estaba algo cansado, pero no quería volver a dormir… ¿Qué podía hacer para pasar el tiempo?, hmmm…

-… Puedo pedir prestado algunos mangas… - De nuevo, pensó con vergüenza. No era como si pudiera pagar… aunque no lo iba a robar. Solo los tomaría, los leería y luego los volvería a colocar en su sitio.

Con otro bostezo, esta vez uno leve, se dirigió al baño a arreglarse en silencio. Una vez que estaba listo, fue a la ventana para abrirla y saltar por esta. Luego de muchos sustos y malas situaciones, saltar por una ventana era casi completamente normal, en especial cuando no quería toparse con nadie. Y en ese momento no quería ni ver su sombra.

En el mismo sitio, en la planta baja…

-… ¿Cuánto tiempo puede dormir alguien? – Pregunto Yamamoto con una mueca a Gokudera, un tanto preocupado, un tanto irritado, y con muchas ganas de abrazar a Tsuna y reclamarle unas cuantas cosas.

\- Lo normal: 8 horas. – Gokudera no estaba mejor, incluso si estaba concentrado escribiendo en su Biblia. – Aunque si tomamos en cuenta la forma en la que ha estado abusando de sus llamas y su baja resistencia en conjunto con la poca energía que le queda, estaría sorprendido si se hubiera despertado antes de medianoche. – Resumió con el ceño fruncido, levantando la vista de su Biblia. - ¿Quieres ir a chequear?

\- Si, no hay mucho que arreglar aquí y las chicas están haciendo la comida… - Y los demás estaban alistando los últimos preparativos…

\- Vamos entonces… - Cerro la Biblia, y ambos chicos se dirigieron a la habitación en donde debería estar durmiendo cierto jefe Vongola… - ¿No está?

-… No está, ni en la habitación ni en el baño… - Yamamto salto de inmediato a revisar, asustado, preocupado, y con ganas de ahorcar a Tsuna por preocuparlos así.

-… La ventana. – Señalo Gokudera palmeándose la frente.

Debió de habérselo imaginado, Tsuna se había acostumbrado a esquivar y/o ignorar todos aquellos caminos que pudieran hacerlo topar con gente. No era la primera vez que les hacía esto, pero… no debió ni de haberse dado cuenta que estaba en casa.

\- Llama a los chicos… - No les quedaba de otra, no si querían encontrarlo rápido antes de que hiciera alguna locura.

Mientras tanto, cierto jefe mafioso caminaba tranquilamente por los callejones de la ciudad. Tsuna se sentía algo perplejo, pues no recordaba haber regresado a Namimori, pero por los momentos no era su máxima prioridad, tampoco sería la primera vez que se quedaba dormido en un avión (o se iba en uno equivocado). Por otra parte, si no fuera un "fantasma" no estaría tan tranquilo caminando por callejones casi desiertos y con mala pinta. De hecho, Tsuna estaba tan acostumbrado a ser un "fantasma" que no se dio cuenta en cómo la gente lo estaba mirando (como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza), ni de que algunas personas trataron de dirigirse a él solo para quedar con la palabra en la boca.

Honestamente Tsuna no quería tratar mal a nadie, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ser mudo e invisible con casi todos a su alrededor, por lo cual, a menos que lo llamaran por su nombre, seguramente no se detendría, pues no consideraría que era con él. Debido a todas las razones antes nombradas, Tsuna no se vio perturbado ante las miradas que estaba recibiendo cuando se sentó en el suelo, apartado del paso, y con un manga en las manos que solamente era visible bajo cierto ángulo, y leyéndolo en medio de la tienda con una sonrisa en la cara como si no estuviera haciendo nada raro. No era el único que había hecho algo como eso, pero eran raros los casos.

Realmente nadie lo molesto ni le dijo nada, aunque sí que lo miraban, pero Tsuna ni se daba cuenta. Fue aún más raro cuando devolvía el manga a su sitio y escogía otro y volvía a empezar. Horas pasaron así, y cuando finalmente el chico se fue, dejo una gran sorpresa en el mostrador. Había dejado dinero, como si solo dejara un vaso de agua en la mesa, y se fue sin llevarse nada, sonriendo. La cajera, al igual que varios, solo podían mirarlo sin saber que decir o hacer. Perfectamente había dejado lo que valían todos los mangas que había leído, pero no se había llevado nada de nada… excepto, quizás, la capacidad de hablar de la gente por un buen rato.

\- A dónde ir ahora… - Murmuro para sí, pensando en que otra cosa podía hacer para pasar el rato. – Hmmm… - Aun le quedaban algunas horas para que cayera la noche… - ¡Ya se!, iré al cine, debe de haber algo bueno que ver.

Tsuna siguió su camino felizmente, sin darse cuenta de las explosiones, del humo, de las ambulancias, y de la gente corriendo por sus vidas porque cierto prefecto estaba muy, muy, muy molesto por solo Dios sabe qué razón (nadie iba a detenerse a preguntar).

\- Buenas tardes, ¿qué-

La cajera quedo de piedra, ya que el chico paso por delante de ella como si no le hubiera saludado, dejando una plata en la mesa y dirigiéndose como si nada a la sala numero 3 a ver Madagascar, ignorando completamente al guardia de seguridad (quien estaba como ella pues había visto todo). A dentro del cine no pasó nada fuera de lo normal, pues Tsuna había escogido la fila de arriba en el rincón a donde nadie la gustaba ir. De hecho, Tsuna estaba muy cómodo y divirtiéndose mucho con la película, así que cuando la gente comenzó a correr despavorida a la salida de la sala quedo totalmente confundido… al menos hasta que vio a Hibari, muy molesto, caminando en el pasillo y mirando entre las filas como si buscara a alguien.

Bueno, la parte buena de todo es que podía ver la película en paz y calma total, sin tener que oír a la gente murmurar, comer, o llorar (algunos habían traídos niños pequeños). Así que, con eso en mente, Tsuna no se preocupó por nada y siguió viendo su película en paz. De hecho, Tsuna ni se alarmo cuando sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado (ya había pasado muchos sustos en los aviones y barcos), pero si cuando lo golpearon ligeramente en la cabeza… Oh oh, alguien estaba muy molesto con el…

\- ¿Hibari-san…? - ¿Estaba metido en problemas?, no había hecho nada-espera un momento… - ¿Acaso puedes verme?

Hibari simplemente lo miro como si fuera un idiota, cosa que no hacía sentir muy bien a Tsuna.

\- Todos pueden verte y oírte, Omnívoro. – Sentencio el prefecto aun molesto, aunque estaba más tranquilo al notar que Tsuna seguía creyendo ser un fantasma. – Termina la película y nos vamos, Omnívoro.

\- ¿Eh? – Tsuna pestañeo varias veces, y luego asintió torpemente, aun digiriendo la información.

Hibari no dijo nada más, solo estuvo con el viendo la película (el cine quedo desierto), y al finalizar, el prefecto lo tomo del brazo y básicamente lo arrastro fuera de la sala, e iba a arrastrarlo hasta su casa, pero hizo una pequeña parada, recordando que a Tsuna le encantaba el chocolate y tenía la sensación de que no había comido nada de nada en lo que resta del día…

Cuando el resto de la familia vio a Tsuna (Hibari fue lo suficientemente amable como para llamar y colgar inmediatamente, dando a entender que había encontrado a Tsuna), solo podían palmearse la frente. ¿La razón?, en primera: era bastante obvio que seguía creyendo ser un fantasma por cómo estaba actuado (los ignoro por completo), y la segunda: estaba devorando chocolate con la cara más feliz que hubieran visto nunca.

\- Tsuna, hey… - Yamamoto suspiro antes de sonreír maliciosamente y ¡zas!

\- ¿Yamamoto…? – Se quejó el chico, casi atragantado con el chocolate ahora.

\- ¿Te divertiste hoy? – Luego le caerían a palos todos…

Tsuna pestañeo varias veces, dándose cuenta de que no estaban solos y de que casi todos estaban allí, y…

\- ¿Acaso alguien está cumpliendo año? – Pregunto sin saber realmente que pensar.

Globos de todos colores, especialmente de color rojo y naranja, estaban adornando el lugar con serpentinas, una mesa gigante llena de torta, dulces, chocolate, gelatina, caramelos… y párele de contar, había mucha comida y golosinas allí. Incluso había un sistema de karaoke instalado… y francamente no quería saber que más había, le daba miedo, su familia siempre destruía la casa y por una vez no quería estar en medio de eso.

\- Bueno, voy al baño, ya regre-¡Ita!, ¿por qué fue eso? – Se quejó algo molesto, a pesar de que solo le habían jalado el pelo.

\- Por quererte fugar, Dame-Tsuna. – Respondió el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo desde su cómodo asiento, bebiendo su preciado café (no podía faltar). – Ciaooossssuuuu~

\- Reborn… - Oh genial, ¿y ahora como se suponía que saldría de en medio de la muy posible tercera guerra mundial? – Okay, me rindo, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Si no lo iban a dejar ir en paz, entonces no se molestaría en pensar más en cómo era posible que pudieran verlo ahora como si-

\- La próxima vez que siquiera pienses en que no deberías existir o similar… - León se convirtió en un martillo súper gigante, haciendo estremecer a Tsuna y palidecer. Lo peor era que Reborn y León no eran los únicos amenazándolo… - Bien, ya que has entendido eso, déjame decirte que no fue para nada fácil arreglar el caos que provocaste Dame-Tsuna.

Reborn no iba a ir en detalles, en realidad nadie lo haría, en frente de Tsuna. Tenían muchísima suerte en que los anillos Vongola pudieran hacer tal milagro de arreglar todo, con un montón de condiciones de por medio, pero lo hicieron. Ahora, si su estudiante volvía a siquiera medio pensar en que no debería existir por x razón lo iba a moler a golpes.

\- ¡VOOOOIIIIIII! – Y adiós oídos. - ¡Abran la puerta que hay frio!

Tsuna pestañeo muchas veces, viendo a Varia entrar a la casa con muchos obsequios encima, y una torta gigantesca de chocolate, recubierta de chocolate, rellena de chocolate y decorada con chocolate-¿qué?, ¡le gustaba el chocolate!

\- ¡Basura! – Por supuesto, no podía faltar, ¿cierto? – La próxima vez te matare. – Era muy claro que era la misma amenaza que la de Reborn y el resto… pero… - Ten. – Tsuna se las arregló para atajar el regalo, pero…

\- ¿Quién demonios está cumpliendo año hoy? – Su cerebro iba a hacer corto circuito, ¡muchas cosas en un solo día!, ni siquiera había digerido bien el hecho de que lo podían ver.

-… ¿Tienes problemas de memoria Tsuna? – Yamamoto le pregunto riéndose, y mostrándole un calendario. – Mira la fecha, ¿ya sabes que día es?

-… ¡Oh!, se me había olvidado por completo que hoy cumple Reborn… - Se palmeo la frente, ¿cómo se le pudo olvidar algo tan-

\- También es tu cumpleaños, Tsunayoshi-chan~ - El ilusionista se apareció justo detrás de él, palmeando su espalda con una sonrisa burlona. – Eres bastante olvidadizo~

-… ¿Mi cumple…? – Tsuna solo lo miro, extrañado. – Eso ya paso hace un buen rato, me temo. - ¿Se había vuelto loco el-

\- Tsunayoshi-chan, aquí en ningún momento has sido un fantasma, y por lo tanto no han pasado los meses contigo vagando como un fantasmita. – Esa sonrisa no podía ser más burlona porque no podía. – Kufufufu, les había dicho a todos que era una mala idea hacerte una fiesta sorpresa, no te gusta estar solo, nunca te ha gustado, ¿pero me hicieron caso los tontos?, por supuesto que no~

-… Espera, ¿nunca fui un fantasma? – Entonces eso significaba que…

\- Arreglamos tu pequeño error, Vongola. – Mukuro sonrió aún más. – Estamos a un día después de que desearas algo tan estúpido… - El tridente apareció. La amenaza no podía faltar… para nada. – No lo vuelvas a hacer Tsunayoshi-chan~

-… ¿Me hicieron creer que tenían mejores cosas que hacer para hacerme una fiesta sorpresa? – A Tsuna le iba a dar algo. - ¿Me mintieron en mi cara solo para hacerme una fiesta sorpresa? – Ahora quien quería amenazar y golpear era él. - ¡Si me van a mentir debieron hacerlo mucho mejor!, ¡pensé que hasta les estorbaba!, ¡¿qué demonios quieren que piensen si todos, TODOS, se apartan así de feo casi al mismo tiempo con excusas casi absurdas?!

Bueno… Tsuna tenía razón, en cierta parte.

\- Queríamos hacer esta fiesta lo mas perfecta posible para ti, pero… - Pero era obvio que a Tsuna no le importaba tanto la fiesta como ellos creyeron que lo haría.

-… Bueno, ya está. – Un suspiro profundo. – Disfrutemos de la noche, ¡pero ni se les ocurra destruir la casa!, ¿me oyen?, ¡hoy no!

 **Extra**

-… ¿Quién fue el que pensó que colgar una piñata en el techo era una buena idea con esa cuerda tan corta? – Pregunto Tsuna con cansancio. - ¿Y a quien se le ocurrió mover todo el comedor de esta forma?, nos vamos a caer más tarde…

\- Bueno-

\- Y por favor, dejen de montar guardia en mi baño, en especial a Mukuro-chan, o les voy a empezar a congelar los calzones y el pantalón. – No, no era gracias tratar de bañarse y tener a alguien allí, vigilando… "por cualquier peligro".

\- Pero-

\- Sin peros, ¡no voy a desaparecer sin explicación alguna! – Esta vez al menos dejaba una nota antes de perderse en algún lado. ¿Qué?, ¡era culpable de querer tiempo a solas!

\- Las notas no-

\- Si les digo en cara no me van a dejar ir, no soy estúpido. – Sentencio con cara de pocos amigos. - ¿Y quién demonios dijo que era buena idea poner caracoles vivos como aperitivos?, ¿quién rayos es francés aquí?

-…

\- Y por favor que alguien me explique porque la piñata tiene forma de un sostén.

Era una nuez, no un sostén, pero aparentemente Tsuna no lo veía así… No ayudaba que había estado irritable todo el día, por buenas razones y por razones estúpidas también…

\- ¿Eso es chocolate?

Bien, eso lo calmaría por algunas horas antes de que Varia llegara y lo hicieran estallar porque destruyeron la casa blanca en el día de su cumpleaños…

 **Moraleja: Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque puede que no hallan devoluciones**


	14. Especial 1

Mikan18, me alegra que te encantara esta pequeña historia. Puedes preguntar lo que tu quieras, sabes? No tienes porque quedarte con las dudas.

DaniVal, Si, el deseo de Tsuna se cumplio gracias al anillo XD, cuando se te cumple un deseo y no tienes la mas minima idea de la razon pobre Tsuna XD

De nada :3 Y por favor culpa a este sitio web si no te llegan las notificaciones de estos dos especiales a tiempo .

satorichiva, tranquila, no tienes porque disculparte. Muchísimas gracias :3

Krystyam091, jejejeje, siempre termino haciendo comedia de algo en cualquier historia XD, por lo que veo no te esperabas el cambio, verdad? Me alegra que te gustara esta pequeña historia :)

Este especial es a petición de Mikan18 y DaniVal y dedicado a ellos(as). Originalmente Enma no iba a parecer aquí .

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **An Unwanted Wish**

Especial 1: Enma Kotazo

Un joven peli rojo caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, la cabeza hacia abajo, mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido, y con las manos en el bolsillo. Estaba solo, pero eso no parecía importarle mucho. Debido a la hora y al hecho de que estaba utilizando su uniforme escolar, muchos quienes lo veían suponían que se había escapado de clase. Lo cierto es que así era, más o menos, porque ni siquiera había entrado a clase. No quería ir, ya sabía que era lo que iban a dar, y no quería otra paliza ni mucho menos ser ridiculizado tan pronto nuevamente, y debido a esto andaba paseando por las calles sin rumbo fijo.

Otra razón por la cual andaba de ese modo, muy a sabiendas que su familia lo mataría a preguntas una vez que volviera a casa o lo encontraran, y que muy posiblemente le diera un infarto al ver todo el desastre que cometieron mientras lo buscaban, era debido a las ultimas noticias sobre Vongola. No eran exactamente malas, pero tampoco era exactamente buenas. Todos los rumores que habían recolectado eran todo menos agradables, y no ayudaron ante la noticia. Varia, una de las familias mafiosas más sanguinarias que había, una de las más fieles a Vongola… ¿y su líder ahora era el Décimo Vongola?, ¡como si no fuera suficiente que Vongola fuera mala de-

\- Presta atención, Enma-kun. – Oyó decir justo a su lado, amablemente.

Debido a la sorpresa, Enma se detuvo, pestañeando varias veces y mirando a su lado, luego a su alrededor, buscando a la persona que le había hablado, pero no había nadie allí. Estaba solo, uno que otro vendedor presente, y ninguno estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él como para que los oyera sin que ellos gritaran. Encogiéndose de hombros, pensando que fue solo su imaginación, decidió seguir su camino cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en frente un semáforo y este estaba en rojo. Suspiro temblorosamente al ver el montón de carros pasar, sintiéndose algo tonto por no estar prestando atención a donde iba.

-… No sabía que había un café aquí… - Murmuro para sí, un tanto impresionado.

Sin pensarlo mucho, entro para comprarse un aperitivo, estaba pensando en un emparedado con un té, luego de eso seguiría vagando un rato más.

\- Aquí tiene, que lo disfrute. – Dicho esto, la mesera se fue a atender a otros clientes, los pocos que habían.

Debía ser la hora, suponía, la mayoría de las personas estaban trabajando o en la escuela, todavía faltaba para la hora de almuerzo. Ignorando algunas miradas, y a la gente leyendo el periódico mientras tomaban un café, Enma devoro su emparedado y luego bebió tranquilamente su te, admirando el paisaje a través de la ventana, y tratando de no pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones… ya de por sí tendría que tratar con eso lo quisiera o no en unas pocas horas.

El día era hermoso, las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba sin achicharrar a nadie, la gente caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, y por los momentos no había ningún alboroto. Enma estaba tanto asombrado como perplejo, pues generalmente siempre había algo fuera de lugar, algo estúpido casi siempre, pero estaba no veía nada fuera de lo normal. Eso era algo-

\- Esto es aburrido Enma-kun. – Se quejó alguien, y Enma estaba casi seguro de que había escuchado esa voz en alguna otra parte. - ¿Vamos a pasear todo el día?, mis pies van a matarme.

Lentamente, el chico miro hacia donde provenía la voz… no había nadie. Miro hacia atrás y a su otro lado, y tampoco había nadie. Algunas personas lo miraron raro por esas acciones, pero a Enma no le importaba en ese momento. Tomando un respiro profundo, tratando de calmarse, se las arregló para continuar su camino… pero realmente eso no lo ayudo mucho:

\- ¿Por qué no vamos al Arcade?, oí que hay un nuevo juego de asesinar zombis. – Enma miro de reojo hacia donde provenía el sonido… - Aunque, la verdad, no comprendo cómo puedes matar a algo que ya está muerto. Es algo un tanto ilógico si me preguntas, pero muy entretenido para pasar el rato, ¿no crees? - ¡No había nadie!, Señor, ¡allí no había nadie!

Con el terror ahora a 1000%, Enma no lo pensó ni siquiera una sola vez antes de salir corriendo fuera del lugar. El hecho de que la voz fue agradable, tranquila, y hablándole como si fueran amigos de toda la vida ni siquiera fue registrado en ese momento, e incluso si lo hubiera hecho, solo le hubiera dado más terror: la voz sabia su nombre y hablaba como si lo conociera. ¿En qué momento se había hecho "amigo" de un fantasma?, ¿desde cuándo los fantasmas eran reales?, ¿y por qué demonios estaba siendo perseguido por uno?

\- ¿Por qué corres? - ¡Señor, auxilio! - ¿Acaso puedes oírme? – Esta vez, sonó casi feliz y emocionado.

En ese momento, Enma cayó en cuenta que había metido la pata en el barro. Si el fantasma lo estaba siguiendo y hablando, creyendo que no lo podía oír, podría haberse ido en cuanto se aburriera, pero ahora… ¡¿Cómo rayos podría haberse dado cuenta de algo así?!, no era-

\- ¡Cuidado! - ¡Blam! – Por eso te dije que debías de estar más atento a dónde vas… - Un suspiro profundo. – Al menos solo fue un posta. ¿Estás bien?

Llevar un poste de luz por delante no era algo agradable, si Enma era sincero. Se sobo la cara, la cual seguramente tendría un gran rojo por algunas horas o quizás incluso el resto del dia, cuando sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro, al igual que otra mano en la suya, ayudándolo a levantar. Nuevo nivel de terror alcanzado para Enma.

\- ¿Enma-kun?, ¿Enma-kun? – Enma sintió que lo sacudieron un poco, pero no lograba reaccionar. - ¿Enma-kun?

El fantasma podía tocarlo, podía moverlo, podía hablar…

\- Enma-kun, esto no es gracioso, no te puedo cargar ni queriendo, eres muy pesado. – Se quejó el fantasma, tratando aun de moverlo.

Un fantasma acababa de decirle gordo… ¿A dónde estaba yendo su vida Dios Santo?

-… si nos apuramos podemos ir a jugar al Arcade sin tener que hacer cola Enma-kun. – El fantasma continúo hablando, aparentemente sin darse cuenta que su víctima no reaccionaba.

-… H-hai… - Trago saliva. - ¿Qué hice para merecer esto señor fantasma? - ¿Por qué siempre le pasaban cosas raras?, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Señor fantasma?, no soy un fantasma… creo. – Una risa nerviosa. – Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi, pero puedes llamarme Tsuna. Y te estoy siguiendo para que no te metas en problemas, y porque estas tan solo como yo. – Enma pestañeó varias veces, sin esperarse esa clase de respuesta por parte del fantasma. - ¿Quieres ir a jugar al Arcade?

-… Estas aburrido, ¿no? – Había mencionado el Arcade ya varias veces.

\- No es mi culpa que solo estés caminando sin rumbo fijo aparente, es aburrido y ya me duelen los pies. – Se quejó el fantasma. – Además, eres un buen jugador, y es mucho más entretenido verte jugar video juegos que estar siguiéndote a todos lados mirando el paisaje por horas y horas… - Una pausa. – Es una buena cosa que estemos solos o ya te hubieran tirado de loco.

\- ¿Eh? – Oh genial…

\- Casi nadie puede oírme, y mucho menos verme, Enma-kun. – Esto fue casi dicho con resignación. – Ahora, ¿podrías levantarte?, pesas.

\- No estoy gordo. - ¡Mas bien estaba-

\- Para mí pesas, tenemos casi la misma contextura… - Un suspiro tembloroso. – Creo que hasta eres más alto que yo por unos centímetros…

Unas horas más tarde…

\- Al fin te apareces Dame-Enma, ¿qué tienes que decir en tu-¿Estas sonriendo?

Era raro verlo sonreír así, y en este tipo de escapadas siempre lo encontraban de malhumor o deprimido, y si se aparecía como justo ahora trataba de actuar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada fuera de lo común. No tenía heridas ni golpes, por lo que no había sido visto por los brabucones que siempre buscaban hacerle la vida de cuadritos. Solo había una explicación lógica a todo esto: estaban soñando o había estado practicando esa sonrisa toda la-

\- Hice un nuevo amigo. – Continuo el chico como si nada, llamando la atención del resto de los presentes. – Y le gane matando zombis~

\- ¡No es culpa mía que pasara una señora cerca en ese momento Enma-kun! – Se quejó el fantasma con un puchero que no podía ser visto, pero solo Enma lo escucho.

\- ¿Un amigo dices? - ¿El perdedor obtuvo un amigo?, él era malísimo haciendo amigos…

\- Sip, es muy amigable, y le encanta jugar, estuvimos un buen rato en el Arcade-

\- Emna-san-

\- Y jugamos todo tipo de juegos. Miren, ¡incluso me regalo esto! – El chico enseño un conejo de felpa algo grande. - ¿No es genial?, aunque debo de admitir que quizás debí elegir algo mas varonil, pero no quería traer más metras a la casa…

-… - ¿Qué demonios podían decir a eso?

\- Fue un gran día chicos, no me molestaría repetirlo. – Comento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¿quién podría decirle que no mientras lucía una cara como esa?

Y así, Emna obtuvo el hábito de escaparse al menos dos veces a la semana de clase y de cualquier otra cosa sin previo aviso. Lo peor es que nadie quería decirle nada, porque esa sonrisa se hizo algo común de ver, en especial cada vez que desaparecía para jugar con ese tal "Tsuna-kun". Espiarlo no tenía mucho sentido, porque siempre lo veían solo, así que nunca vieron a ese tal "Tsuna-kun" y muchos menos Enma se los presento (no importa cuántas veces fue amenazado o se le fue pedido). No ayudo que Emna tenía menos heridas que antes, y muchos menos malos encuentros con los brabucones, ni que ahora ellos tenían más oportunidades de desquitarse con dichos brabucones. Realmente nadie pudo lograr conocer al chico o al menos darle las gracias, y a la final solo quedo como un secreto que Emna no quería decirles por temor a que lo fueran a espantar (cosa algo creíble luego de todos los desastres que hacían habitualmente).

Era divertido para Enma todo esto, ya que Tsuna podía verlos, oírlos, pero no podían verlo u oírlo a él. Ser espiado solo para que tu amigo fantasma te dijera donde, quienes y como… era divertido y frustrante. Tsuna a veces se desaparecía… y realmente no tuvo que preguntar mucho, pues la razón de ello lo saludo un día: él no era el único amigo de Tsuna… aunque desearía que no le hubieran lanzado una bomba por accidente.

\- Ma Ma, perdón, no te habíamos visto… - El chico se rasco detrás de la nuca algo avergonzado.

\- ¡Imbécil de-

\- ¿Estas bien Enma-kun?, Gokudera-kun a veces no tiene-

\- Kufufufu, hiciste otro amigo y no nos dijiste Tsunayoshi~

\- Estoy bien Tsuna-kun… - Sonrió lo mejor que pudo, dejando que Tsuna lo ayudara a levantar. – Hola, soy Enma Kotazo, mucho gusto. ¿He de suponer que todos somos amigos de Tsuna-kun?

Y cuando la familia de Enma lo encontró con toda esa gente unas horas más tarde, riendo y demás, casi sufren de un paro cardiaco. Lo peor, para más tragedia de todo, es que "Tsuna-kun" fue mencionado numerosas veces, pero ninguno de los presentes era "Tsuna-kun" y nadie explicaba que demonios estaba ocurriendo. La familia solo se volvió más grande, y más desastre fue común, porque esos chicos venían a visitarlos a todos (algunos solo venían a pelear) frecuentemente.

Así que cuando esos mismos chicos, que durante años fueron amigos cercanos de ellos, se presentaron como parte de Vongola… no hace falta decir que hubo caos de todas las formas y tamaños, y luego un montón de explicaciones, y finalmente perdón. Y aun con todo… nadie respondió la bendita pregunta de quién era "Tsuna-kun".

 **Extra 1**

-… ¿Diga? - ¿Quién demonios llama a las 6 de la mañana?

\- Enma-sama, Yamamoto-san llamo hace unos minutos. Tsuna-san ha sido encontrado, aparentemente-¿Enma-sama?, ¿Enma-sama?

Tirando el teléfono a la pared, el joven se metió al baño, se alisto, se arregló, y levanto a todos sus guardianes, y en pocos minutos estaba en una limusina en camino a Vongola con solo una cosa en mente: ahorcar a cierto fantasma y exigir respuestas.

 **Extra 2**

-… ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto el pelirrojo lentamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima a… a lo que sea que fuera eso.

\- Son huevos de pescado. – Le respondió Tsuna con muy mala cara. – Ya no sé qué hacer Enma-kun, primero tenemos los caracoles vivos y las ancas de rana por allá. – Señalo la otra mesa. – Tenemos el sostén gigante allá en el techo. – Enma pestañeó, eso era una nuez, no un sostén… ¿verdad? – Y Lambo tuvo la maravillosa idea de ponerle polvo pica pica a los asientos, como si esta locura de comida no fuera-¿Eso es un grillo cubierto de chocolate?

Ante todo lo que estaba diciéndole un muy estresado y exasperado Tsuna, Enma solo pudo mirar sus guardianes bajo una nueva luz:

\- Eso explica porque los chicos están tan molestos y se fueron a cambiar de ropa… - Y el por qué los otros invitados desaparecieron repentinamente.

-… ¿Por qué demonios siquiera tenemos esto aquí?, ¡nadie es francés o chino!, es mi cumpleaños, ¿por qué no Onigiri, Sushi, o algo de casa? – Tsuna hizo un puchero, y miro a su amigo implorante. – Enma-kun, ¿puedes secuestrarme a un restaurante japonés sin que los chicos se enteren?, no quiero comer ni caracoles, ni sapo, ni serpiente, ni hormigas, ni nada… ni nada de lo que sea esto, ni tener a Mukuro supervisando como me baño. ¿Por favor?, ¿por favooooorrrrrrrr?


	15. Especial 2

Este especial es a petición de Sen-Taolli en Wattpad y dedicado a ella. Espero que todos disfruten esta pequeña locura :3

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **An Unwanted Wish**

Especial 2: ?

Tsuna paseaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, tratando de pasar un buen rato y relajarse, por no hablar de olvidar el gran desastre que había ocurrido hace tan solo unas pocas horas atrás. Realmente no entendía porque demonios tenían que volar la casa blanca en una misión de solo búsqueda de información. Todo ese papeleo… y de segura conseguiría más cuando regresara, porque se había más que escapado. Reborn lo iba a matar, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

Nadie le estaba prestando mucha atención, gracias a Dios, se había ido algo lejos para que al menos pudiera pasar una hora por su cuenta sin tener que preocuparse porque algo saliera volando en mil pedazos, y por el papeleo que eso tendría como consecuencia. Podría jurar que las dinamitas de Gokudera eran mágicas, porque no importa cuántas confiscara, nunca parecían agotarse. Y eso era solo hablando de su guardián de la tormenta y no de los otros 6 guardianes que siempre tenían que destruir algo… El más tranquilo era Yamamoto, y aun así tenía que tener cuidado porque dicho guardián podría destruir todo un edificio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si pensaba que eso ayudaría en algo.

\- ¡Una torta de chocolate! – Exclamo al pasar por una tienda de dulces.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y con una sonrisa en su cara, entro en la tienda a comer un trozo de esa torta de chocolate, ¡incluso tenia fresas!, no podía perderse algo así. Todos sus problemas parecieron disiparse con ese pastel, y el té también ayudo mucho. Claro que no solo se quedó en un pastel, pues salió de la tienda con un Banana Split. Que le digan glotón, gordo, lo que sea, no le importaba, andaba más que feliz en esos momentos como para siquiera prestarle la más mínima-

-… y el Señor dijo: no usaras dinamita para destruir a tus enemigos sin provocación alguna. – Dijo una voz sumamente seria a través de unos parlantes.

Tsuna se detuvo, perplejo, pero sin dejar de devorar su delicioso helado. La verdad, a Tsuna no le cuadraba lo que acababa de oír en nada religioso. Tenía que ser religioso, la voz venia de una iglesia muy bien arreglada y grande. Tsuna comenzó a sudar frio al ver que en lugar de una cruz había una llama naranja.

-… Al Señor no le agrada que amenacemos a nuestros amigos, ni a nuestros enemigos, en especial si es con hacerles tragar dinamita, cortarle la yugular, o morderlos hasta la muerte. Como pueden ver en las escrituras, el Señor es un ser muy amable y misericordioso, no le gustan las luchas, y siempre le gusta ayudar a otros. – Continúo predicando el pastor.

La iglesia estaba repleta de gente, y la gran mayoría estaba atenta a lo que decía el sacerdote, quien estaba predicando muy seriamente la palabra del Señor. El único problema, al menos para Tsuna, es que estaba casi seguro que en los tiempos de Jesucristo no había dinamita, y mucho menos gente mordiendo hasta la muerte a quien sean… no podría haber habido un Hibari-san en esos tiempos, ¿verdad?

\- Hermanos, nuestro Señor es misericordioso, pero no por ello debemos de portarnos mal. Para hacerlo feliz, debemos de tratarnos bien unos a otros, tolerar nuestras diferencias, y buscar soluciones pacíficas a todos nuestros problemas si se es posible, al igual que ayudar a otros… - Tsuna ya no le estaba prestando mucha atención al sacerdote.

Mientras que lo último se oía muy similar a lo que hubiera esperado de cualquier sacerdote, Tsuna estaba más "interesado" en lo que estaba justo detrás del cura. Olviden a Dios Padre, a Dios Hijo y a Dios Espíritu Santo, pues ninguno de los tres estaba allí. Los Santos, la Virgen María… ninguno. Estaban eran las siete e inconfundibles llamas del cielo, junto con objetos que solía utilizar… Era casi imposible no fijarse en el anillo de Natsu en el altar, ni tampoco en las esculturas de barras de chocolate ni… ugh.

Tratando de no hacer estallar nada, Tsuna salió de la iglesia, y con casi un dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con aparecer, busca cualquier otra iglesia en las cercanías… encontró otra con una llama del cielo en lugar de una cruz más pronto de lo que hubiera querido.

\- Buenos días caballero, muchas gracias por venir, pero la misa ha acabado por hoy. – La hermana lo saludo muy alegremente, como si no hubiera nada de malo.

Para Tsuna sí que había cosas malas, como el hecho de que su tiara fuera de color naranja, y de que ya tuviera un dolor de cabeza del tamaño de una montaña. Casi sintiéndose como una estatua, trato de sonreírle amablemente a la hermana y aceptar el pequeño libro que le estaba regalando por educación. Una vez que se había alejado lo suficiente del sitio y se vio solo, tomo el libro y lo abrió. Solo ver la portada lo enfureció más allá de la creencia, el título del libro era: "El Evangelio de Tsunayoshi-sama".

Tratando de no estallar en furia y mandar a volar algo en mil pedazos y luego tener que hacer el papeleo del mismo, Tsuna tiro el libro a una pared y tomo varias respiraciones profundas. Luego de varios minutos temblando en ira, Tsuna tomo el libro y lo guardo, para luego salir a la biblioteca más cercana.

\- Bienvenido, ¿desea que le busque un libro en especial señor? – Saludo la bibliotecaria una vez que lo vio, sonriendo amablemente.

\- No, muchas gracias señorita, solo quisiera utilizar una computadora por un momento. – Contesto tratando de solo mostrar la misma amabilidad que la chica le estaba dando. No quería arruinarle el día a nadie… al menos no aún.

\- Por supuesto que puede señor, siga de derecho y al final cruce a la izquierda. Si necesita algo no dude en preguntarle a alguno de nosotros, que pase un buen día. – Dicho esto, la chica paso a la siguiente persona que había ingresado al sitio.

Encontrar las computadoras fue sencillo, y tuvo la buena suerte de que casi no había personas, por lo que había varias computadoras desocupadas. No lo pensó dos veces antes de abrir Google y buscar lo que quería en ese momento: buscar toda la información que podía sobre "El Evangelio de Tsunayoshi-sama".

-… 6 años… - Murmuro temblado nuevamente en rabia y queriendo golpear a alguien.

Tenía su propia página web, y estaba extendido a muchos países del mundo a pesar de solo tener 6 años siendo conocida… Tsuna no quiso ver el número de iglesias, ni toda la gente seguidora de… de esa religión. Ni siquiera ver todas las buenas opiniones estaba ayudando (el 80% de las opiniones en total), solo lo hacía sentir peor. ¡Había incluso milagros a su nombre!, gracias a Dios no había visto ningún sacrificio o de verdad ya hubiera mandado a volar algo.

Había muchos más datos, más información, y muchas más cosas que quizás debería de saber, pero su cerebro ya no podía digerir nada más. Solo había un pensamiento predominante en todo esto: ¿En qué momento hizo todo esto sin que se diera cuenta?, luego podría preocuparse en cómo, y quienes ayudaron en esto sin decirle ni pio. Iba a matarlos a todos una vez que tuviera nombres, ¡ni siquiera podían respetarlo como persona!

En su despacho, Mammon sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo de arriba abajo mientras contaba nuevamente todo su dinero. Su sonrisa no se borró ni disminuyo ni un milímetro ante el escalofrió, demasiado feliz ante los millones que tenía ahora. Lástima que no presto atención a la advertencia que muy posiblemente hubiera salvado su vida tal y como la conocía.

En la piscina, Byakuran tuvo un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, seguido de un calambre en una pierna. Decidió salirse un rato a descansar y a comer más malvaviscos, y a hablar un rato con Irie, quien acababa de regresar del baño. La verdad, Byakuran no entendía como su amigo podía estar tan nervioso en una piscina tan grande y con tanta gente, en especial con tantas chicas guapas. Byakuran debería de haberle dado atención a las dos advertencias que tuvo en su vida, Irie sabía que algún día Tsuna se iba a enterar y Tsuna era todo menos bonito cuando se molestaba.

La gran mayoría de las integrantes de Cervello tuvieron un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo casi al mismo tiempo, pensando que solo era el frio o quizás se fueran a enfermar, continuaron con sus labores diarias luego de tomar las medidas necesarias para evitar enfermarse. Tristemente para ellas, un resfriado seria lo último de sus problemas.

Un escalofrió recorrió a Ietmisu mientras descansaba con su esposa en la playa, era un día hermoso como para desperdiciarlo en casa. Encogiéndose de hombros, el hombre regreso a consentir a su esposa como si nada hubiera ocurrido. En poco tiempo, desearía haberle prestado atención a esa pequeña advertencia.

Timoteo, al sentir el escalofrió, cerró los ojos y maldijo mentalmente su suerte. Sabía que algún día ocurriría, que algún día Tsuna se enteraría de lo que habían hecho con su nombre, pero rezaba porque ese día fuera cuando no estuviera con vida. Había dicho muchísimas veces que habían hecho algo muy malo al darse cuenta de la existencia de una nueva religión con el nombre de su nieto, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para detenerlos… Tan solo esperaba que Tsuna no se las fuera a desquitar muy duro con él, pero sabía que eso dependería de cuan furioso estuviera el chico.

Todos los miembros de Vendicare hacían sus labores diarias cuando un ataque de escalofríos los ataco casi al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y luego se encogieron de hombros. Quizás ya el mocoso por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que habían hecho con su nombre, con su persona, pero si no era así no se lo iban a decir. No era su problema ni su trabajo interferir en algo tan ridículo como eso, y de paso no estaba dando grandes problemas. El estallido sería entretenido al menos, esperaban.

Toda la familia de Dino lo sintió, el escalofrió grupal, y todos ellos o suspiraron profundamente o se palmearon la frente. Era solo cuestión de tiempo, lo sabían, pero nadie se había querido atrever a decirle nada al chico por el muy posible peor estallido de la historia de ese mismo chico. Ahora, solo esperaban que Tsuna no los fuera a involucrar en el derramamiento de sangre.

Cuando este evento de escalofrió golpeo a casi todo varia, los afectados solo se limitaron a suspirar y luego comenzaron las apuestas de cuánto tiempo duraría Mammon con vida. Se lo habían advertido, y nadie era lo suficientemente suicida como para decirle al Decimo Vongola que iba a ser un dios. Fingirían ignorancia si les tocaba enfrentar su furia también.

El evento también llego a manos de la familia Simón, quienes solo pudieron suspirar y mirarse entre sí, para luego comenzar las apuestas de cuánto tiempo duraría el derramamiento de sangre y quien se atrevería a ir a decirle a Enma que su mejor amigo estaría en modo genocida por x tiempo y las razones de ello. Si, nadie quería a un Enma genocida también, pero era preferible decirle ellos que a que lo descubriera por sí mismo y fueran dos demonios al mismo tiempo sobre ellos.

El evento repercutió en algunas partes de la familia Millaflore, quienes no le prestaron mucha atención al suceso, de lo cual se arrepentirían más tarde.

Y finalmente, el evento llego a parar a Vongola, deteniendo a todos aquellos vueltos locos buscando al Decimo Vongola. Ante el estremecimiento casi simultaneo de todos, la mayoría desistió de hacer cualquier cosa y procedió a esconderse, temerosos de la ira de su jefe.

Lambo se unió al juego de las escondidas, el siempre había dicho que era una mala idea, ¡y solo se había enterado el año anterior!, y no quería estar involucrado en nada de eso.

Yamamoto solo suspiro profundamente, siempre le dijo a Gokudera que no hiciera ninguna estupidez, solo para luego darse cuenta que no valió de nada al ver las noticias de la televisión hace unos tres años.

El boxeador, que apenas de había enterado el día anterior, procedió a encerrarse en su sala de entrenamiento, a desquitarse con algo.

Los ilusionistas simplemente se rieron y se fueron a hacer sus cosas como si nada hubiera pasado, uno de ellos se había enterado recientemente y el otro ya tenía dos años sabiendo y ahora tenía que cobrar una apuesta.

Hibari, quien había estado esperando esto por años, solo sonrió siniestramente antes de buscar el mejor lugar para ver el espectáculo sin salir quemado inmediatamente.

Era un día oscuro, la mansión estaba totalmente callada, como si no hubiera nadie, cuando Gokudera llego de una misión. Confundido, pues no era normal esa calma, nunca había visto la mansión principal tan calmada antes, procedió a entrar, pero nunca llego a la puerta. Un fuerte escalofrió lo recorrió de arriba abajo, para luego sentir un pánico y terror horripilantes, junto con su cuerpo gritando que huyera con todas sus fuerzas…

\- Gokudera-kun… - Oyó justo detrás de él, el tono de voz solo decía: "estas muerto". -… tienes 5 segundos para explicarme porque existe una religión de mi…

Ah, ahora esa aura llena de sed de sangre, la peor que había sentido en su vida, estaba justo detrás de él, haciéndolo temblar y temer por su vida. Ni siquiera podía moverse debido al terror que tenía…

-… Ah… buenos días… Tsuna-sama…

Gokudera sabía que estaba en muchísimos problemas y no saldría ileso, si es que salía vivo de esto.


End file.
